One Piece: Saw Pirates
by Dark Si
Summary: The Saw crew finally has reached the Grand Line. What adventures await them as they make new friends and enemies. Sequel to Children of the Saw.
1. Sins of the Past Arc, Part 1

Chapter 1

Sins of the Past Arc

Part 1

"Watch your backs", Riptide yelled over the angry bellow of a sea king. The captain of the Saw Pirates jumped back avoiding the snapping jaws of a sea king and glared at the beast. The sea king growled, rearing its head back readying for another attack when Momoo exploded forth, slamming his horned head into the beast sending it backwards. "That a boy, Momoo!"

Momoo merely grunted a response as he smacked a small sea king in the face with his flipper before he head butted another one. The _Wave cutter _rocked on the turmoil waves as the nest of sea kings surrounded the steamer angry that their territory had been invaded. The entire crew was fighting off on sea king after another, all of them soaked from sea water. Nami struck an impressive size sea king in the eye with the end of her Clima Tact forcing it to retreat with a howl of pain.

"I told you, we should have gone the safest way", she yelled, glancing back at her oldest. "Reverse Mountain is the safest way to the Grand Line!"

"Ah, where's the fun in that", replied Riptide with a grin.

"Gods, you sound like Luffy", she exclaimed.

Riptide laughed. "Well he did practically raise us you know", he said slashing the face of a frog like sea king.

"Quit talking and pay attention", Arlong bellowed punching a sea king in the snout. "Or have you failed to notice our current situation here?"

"What does that mean", Nami yelled back at him.

"Hey this isn't the place or time to have a lovers' quarrel", Tarlong called out from the top of the figurehead.

Before Arlong or Nami could reply, Neeta shouted, "They're retreating!"

"Retreating", Blade said as he joined Riptide's side. The older pirate watched as every sea king looked alarmed and they quickly dove as if they sensed something. "Then he's here."

"Who?" Riptide asked looking at the shipwright in curiosity.

"Goliath."

"Hey", Kaiuleale shouted pointing. "Look there!"

Ahead of _Wave cutter_ the water churned angrily and a mountain of water began to rise. "Captain", Longtooth called from the wheel. "You better get ready because we're going to need them!"

Everyone gasped at the sea king that had surfaced and glaring down at them. It was the grand daddy of all sea kings with black and grey stripes running over it scaled covered form and a red frill ran from the tip of its snout all the way down its back. Its right eye was milky in color while the other eye was a glowing red. An angry rumble came from its triple row toothed mouth.

"Son of a gun", Blade muttered. "That bastard's still kicking."

"You know that sea king?" Nami asked.

The older saw shark chuckled nodding to the rusty harpoon that was protruding from the corner of the right eye. "How do ye think he got that?"

"YOU DID THAT!"

Goliath threw his head back roaring in rage as if answering Nami's question. She screamed stumbling backwards and slipping on the wet deck, falling against Arlong who instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist. No one had paid any attention and if they had they would have noticed the slight blush that came to the pair's cheeks. Riptide stepped forward as motioned for his crew to get to safety and yelled out to the sea king, "Hey Goliath!"

Goliath heard and looked at the tiny being that stood glaring up at him. The sea king narrowed his eyes and drool began dripping from the tooth filled mouth.

"Get the hell out of our way!"

"Did he just-," Slashback said in shock.

Gaff blinked in surprise as well. "Dude, he did", he said. "He just told a frigging sea king to move."

Goliath looked surprised as well, but he shook his head and snarled at Riptide who really looked pissed then. "I'm taking that as a no", he said as he separated his kiribachi. "I guess we're going to do this the hard way, aren't we?"

The emblems of the six Guardians began to pulse slowly then grew steadily stronger as the mist like energy flowed from the blades of the kiribachi. Goliath reared back preparing to strike.

"Riptide!" Skie screamed as Goliath lunged, mouth open.

_Don't think so! _ Hammer slammed head first into the sea king knocking him backwards.

Goliath surfaced roaring with rage and froze. Hovering above the _Wave cutter _were the six Guardian sharks and they all looked really mad. Thrash went on the attack lashing out with his tail striking the sea king on his blind side, Goliath howled in agony. The sea king snarled in rage as he turned to face Kaiju and Mate. The two Guardian sharks hit him head on sending him in farther back then Hammer had. Growler plowed into the sea king's back and both disappeared beneath the surface as the other five Guardians followed suit. Riptide keep watching as did everyone else, the minutes passed. Suddenly there was a geyser of water as the merged form of Guardian surfaced, his razor sharp claws holding the sea king by his tail. Goliath was struggling, his good eyes filled with absolute terror. Guardian growled as he began spinning the sea king around and around his head till Goliath was a blur of black and grey and then he released the sea king. Goliath went soaring till his was a mere speck in the sky. Throwing his head back, Guardian roared his victory as he glowed a bright white and once more became six separate shark spirits.

_You guys did very well, _Riptide praised the six.

Saw turned her barbed nose going across the entire width of the ship and Riptide affectionately scratched her head. _Riptide happy? _

_You know I'm happy, Saw, _Riptide told her.

_Little sister, _Kaiju rumbled and Saw faced her older brother. _We have our duty to due, you may play later. _

_Yes big brother, _the saw shark Guardian rejoined her brothers and they dove into the sea, taking their more physical form. Five massive and one towering dorsal fin broke the surface surrounding _Wave cutter_. Gaff and Slashback hurried to the Port side rail and stood gawking at the sheer size of Mate.

"Look at the size of that thing", Slashback said.

Mate teasingly leaped out of the water, twisting and diving nose first causing water to coming splashing onto the deck, nearing drowning the two. Longtooth was laughing his head off at the sight of the two, "Bet you lads will think twice on that one, eh?"

Gaff was snorting and spurting as he his head sending water flying from his hair. Slashback on the other hand was grinning like an idiot. "Now that was cool", he said.

"Oh shut up", Gaff said.

The rest of the Saw crew all laughed.

**-- **

With the Guardians swimming along side their ship, the Saw crew had no more problems with sea kings and it was at dinner that night that Nami announced that according calculations they would soon enter the Grand Line. This was applauded by all except for Poseidon who was on watch at that moment.

"So what should we do first?" Neeta asked a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"Well lass", Longtooth said resting his chin on his folded hands. "We find the nearest port and get fully stock and perhaps recruit some more crewmates."

Riptide nodded, trusting Longtooth's judgment. "So where's the nearest port?" he asked.

"It's been a long time since we traveled this route, but if I remember correctly", the mako said. "The place was called Shark's Guild."

Blade snorted shaking his head, "Ye got that wrong. Shark's Pass it was called."

"I don't think it was Blade", Longtooth said.

Blade gave his friend an insulted look. "What makes ye think ye right", he said "Ye were drunk half of the time".

"Drunk", rumbled the mako. "How dare you-,"

"Guys, that's enough", Riptide barked. "Let's go with Shark's Port for now. Okay?"

The two older pirates looked rather embarrassed and mumbled their apologies among the amused chuckles of their crewmates.

Dinner was soon done and everyone went about their business or retired for the night. Arlong was sitting outside with his older brother as the two enjoyed the quiet of the night. Tarlong sighed as he pulled out his cigar, "Better be sure to get some more before we leave that port."

Arlong gave him a side ways glance. "How about quitting?" he suggested.

"I'll quit the day you tell her the truth."

"What are you rambling about?"

Tarlong took a long draw on his cigar blowing smoke in Arlong's face causing him to cough. "Your feelings for Nami", he said.

"Feelings for her?" he was still coughing some, "You're crazy, and you know that?"

"So you're saying you have no feelings toward her?" Tarlong asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I'm saying!"

Tarlong shook his head, chuckling in amusement. "You sound like me at one time", he said.

Arlong gave him an inquired look. "How so?"

The beard saw shark scratched his throat. "I denied that was in love with Chizzara till some creep nearly killed her", he said. "Garth and hunted the creep down and well, it didn't end pretty to let you know."

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"Had to", Tarlong answered with a heavy. "He had taken a pregnant woman hostage and was threaten to kill her. What choice did I have?"

Arlong nodded in agreement, "Not much. So that's when you realized you were in love, huh?"

"Yeah especially after Chizzara told me she was in love with me. We've been together ever since, well almost."

"I know", Arlong said. "Riptide told me that she had left you after she learned we were brothers and that you went looking for me. Having me for a brother no doubt caused you allot of problems."

"They caused allot."

The two brothers looked over their shoulders to see Chizzara and Nami walking up to them. The blonde haired navigator smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck only to frown at the cigar. "Tarl, I thought we had talked about this", she said.

"Ah, come on Chizz", Tarlong said. "You know..."

Arlong rolled his eyes as Chizzara placed a finger on his lips silencing him. _Well, time to leave before I loose my dinner, _He thought standing up. "Since it's going to get mushy here, I'm off to bed."

He headed off struggling not to limp, but he did some. Nami watched him limp as did Tarlong and Chizzara; they looked at each other with concern written on their faces. "He's not limping as badly as he did before we left Unity Island", Tarlong said. "Still you know it's bothering him."

Nami folded her arms. "He'll never admit", she said. "He's to prideful to do that."

"Maybe he will if you talk to him", Chizzara said.

"Why should I do that?!" she turned and stormed off.

"Looks like you were right", Chizzara said as she and Tarlong watched Nami.

"They have children together and neither is willing to admit anything to the other besides their own hatred toward each other", Tarlong sighed. "I worried about Arlong though."

The former marine looked at her beloved, "Why?"

"I think he's afraid."

Chizzara found this strange and she had heard about countless of stories from different marines about Arlong's ferocity and to hear Tarlong say that his own brother was afraid was strange. "Why would he be afraid of?" she asked.

Tarlong looked at her, "His past."

Chizzara looked surprised, Arlong was afraid of his past. Why? Why would he be afraid of his past?

**-- **

Arlong was laying on his bed, recalling everything he had done when he served under Jimbei as his first mate and then after he formed the Arlong pirates. HE had made enemies and comrades and one particular came to mind. "I wonder what Scales is up to", he wondered out loud.

Scales was a mere pirate, but he was nasty and both he and Arlong shared the same views when it came to the humans. They became friends and when Scales learned about Nami and how talented she was as a cartographer, it was Scales who gave Arlong some of the recorded information for Nami to draw the maps. Arlong shuddered when he recalled what Scales had once said about hybrids: "They nothing but weaklings and they deserve to be slain along with those who conceived them."

_If he ever learned about our children..._ Arlong felt a sudden fear growing in his heart. He feared not only for his children, but for Nami. He knew Scales would do anything to get her. _I hope we never run into Scales cause if we do, I don't think even Riptide or me could ever defeat him. _His mind was still on Scales and the danger his family would be in when he fell asleep.


	2. Sins of the Past Arc, Part 2

Sins of the Past Arc

Part 2

Destiny couldn't sleep and decided to get some air. She was careful that she didn't wake her mother, Chizzara and Skie as she slipped out the women's quarters and stepped out unto the deck. She wasn't the only who couldn't sleep as she spotted Slashback sitting up against the foremast. As if sensing her, the five gilled saw shark turned his head flashing her loving smile as he got to his feet. Destiny felt her heart quicken and she realized it only seemed to happen when ever she was around him. "You couldn't sleep either?" she asked.

"How can I", he said. "I'm too excited."

She looked at him in puzzlement, "Excited? You sound allot like my Uncle Luffy." To which Slashback only grinned and Destiny shook her head. "You are so strange, do you know that?"

"Yeah", he replied. "My dad said the same thing. Actually my whole village said that."

Destiny perked up at that and she was suddenly very curious about him. "Slashback, where are you from anyway?" she asked.

He was surprised, "Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

Taking her by the hand, Slashback led her to the dining room where he told her the story of his life. Destiny sat listening and the more she heard the more she feel in love with him. Slashback was definitely different and she still found it hard to believe that he was the son of a farmer. "A farmer's son turned pirate", she said.

"Well I still want to be a warrior like the old warriors", Slashback said.

"A warrior", she looked at him, "Why a warrior?"

"My village had at one time been home for samurai", he answered. "I couldn't believe that there samurai Fish-men and our village use to be under the protection of one. From the old stories I grew up on, he was the bravest warrior that ever lived and he faced all kind of dangers."

"So that became your dream, right?"

"It was," he said.

"What do you mean?"

Slashback looked at her with passionate eyes and laid his hand on top of hers. "It was before I met you. Destiny, I love you more then anything in this world."

His words took her by surprise and she turned her head away hoping he didn't notice her reddening facing face. She closed her eyes just as he closed the space between them. She felt him wrapped his arms around her causing her heart to pound as she felt his breath against her skin. Destiny finally turned to face him and without a moment's hesitation, kissed Slashback. It caught him off guard for a second but soon he respond with equal passion. It was the need for air that finally forced them to part and they gazed into one another's eyes. It was hard to say how far they would have gone if it wasn't the sound of heavy footsteps just outside the entrance door to the kitchen they caused them to quickly move from the other as Arlong entered.

"What are you two doing up this late?" he asked eyeing them.

"We couldn't sleep", Destiny said. "You couldn't sleep either?"

Arlong gritted his teeth as he gripped his bad leg, "Damn leg is killing me."

"You didn't take your medicine did you?" Destiny asked, as she got up and went to one of the cupboards.

Arlong groaned covering his face with his hand. "I forgot", he said.

"Forgot my fin," his daughter said bring over a cup of water and two pills. "You didn't want to take them."

"You sound like your mother", Arlong said. "I feel sorry for the poor baka that marries you."

Destiny huffed as she handed her father his pills and waited till he took them before punching him in the shoulder, hard. Now Arlong was tough but Destiny's punch got his attention and cry of pain came out him. He sat there rubbing his throbbing shoulder, looking at his daughter in total shock. Poor Slashback was doing his best not to burst out laughing especially in front of Arlong that he politely excused himself and once outside, he lost it. His laughter was easily heard from inside of the dining room and a vein appeared on Arlong's temple as his right eye twitched in irritation. His fists itched as he longed to beat the living daylights out of the younger shark, but he caught from the corner of his eye his daughter's warning look and suppressed a sigh.

"I won't hurt him", he said staring at his hands. "Just remind him though it's impolite to insult me."

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Father, he wasn't insulting you", she said sitting down next to him.

"You do you call that?" Arlong asked jerking a thumb to the door. "That young pup sat out there and laughed. That is insulting to me and I don't like that."

"Slashback didn't mean it, but you did look funny", she said with a slight giggle.

Arlong folded his arms across and sat there pouting only to have Destiny end up laughing at the sight of him. "You're acting like a five year old", she said before she hugged him. "I promise to tell Slashback though."

"Good girl."

She got up and headed for the door, but paused at the opened door. "You never know, but Slashback could one day be your son-in-law."

It took a full minute for Arlong to realize what was said, "Son-in-law? What the...Destiny, get back here!"

**-- **

"Get him!" shouted a Fish-man.

Ahead of them running an incredible speed was a lycanthrope or werewolf. The creature had a powerful muscular build and think black hair and he resembled a wolf with long pointed ears and sharp canine teeth. He was easily running on all fours since he was carrying on his back a young girl who clung to his long silk hair.

"Van, they've stopped", she shout looking back. "Why?"

"That's why", Van said skidding to a halt on the cobber stone road.

Standing ahead of them illuminated by the moonlight was a 12 ft. tall Fish-man wearing an armoured jerkin and a helmet that looked similar to a samurai's outfit. He had slant, luminous green eyes that bulged out of his oval shaped head and his enter body was covered with shining metallic scales. He had fins of a killer shark and his hands ended with sharp nail like talons and red veins ran down his legs to his webbed feet. His long tough crocodile like tail swished slowly back and forth as he grinned evilly at them. His gills pulsed behind his head as he took a deep breathes. "Did you honestly think you could get away from me?" he asked.

"To be honest, yeah", Van said as he rose to his full height of 10 ½ feet.

The shark man shook his head as the rest of his men surround them. "You are such foolish creatures to believe you would ever escape me," he said.

"Then we're fools, Scales", Van roared as he lunged at him.

Scales barely batted an eye as he caught the wolf man by the throat and with one hand began to choke him. Van's eyes widen as he struggled, trying to break free of Scales' incredible grip.

"Stop it please", the girl screamed as tears spilled down her face.

"Surrender and I will."

"Don't…listen to…this scaly bastard," Van said, finding it hard to breath.

"We surrender", the girl said. "Now please let him go, Scales!"

Scales smiled, "Of course." He hurled the semi conscience werewolf into a nearby tree.

"Van", the girl rushed to him dropping to her knees.

Scales turned to the sword fish man at his side. "I want them locked up and then I want you to search for that other one, Blade", he said.

Blade nodded, "We won't rest till we found their friend, sir!"

Scales nodded and turned to his men. "Let's go!"

Hidden in the shadows of the night was another Fish-man and he sighed as he watched his friends being taken away. He looked up at the star filled sky and prayed. _Honorable ancestors, please send one who can defeat Scales and free these poor souls he has enslaved. _ One star flashed brightly and he took that as a sign that his prayer would soon be answered. For now he would keep hidden and wait for the arrival of their chosen savior.


	3. Sins of the Past Arc, Part 3

Sins of the Past

Part 3

A few weeks later, the _Wave cutter _was approaching a small island and it was Neeta who took notice to something strange. "Oi, Riptide", she called out from the crows nest's loud speaker microphone. "You best come out on deck!"

Riptide came out on deck followed by everyone else and they all stared at the island. It looked like a wasteland: barren of trees, crops and what houses they could see were destroyed. It was a very bitter memory Riptide, Longtooth and Kiualeale and the tiger shark shuddered before he turned to his captain. "Remind you of anything?" he asked.

The black hybrid gave a stiff nod, "It does and I do not like it, not one bit."

Chizzara had brought a telescope and was looking through it when she suddenly handed it to Tarlong, "Tarl, look to the east side of the island."

Tarlong looked and exclaimed, "Hell if it isn't that bastard!"

"Who are ye talking about?" Blade asked.

"Sea Devil Scales", Tarlong answered.

Arlong froze. Scales!? Surely Tarlong was joking, right? "H-how do know it's Scales?" he asked trying to keep clam.

Tarlong handed him the telescope and pointed in the direction, "Look."

Arlong looked and his heart froze. Fluttering in the breeze was a pirate flag and he recognized it instantly; it was Scales. On the flag was a shadow of a fish-man armed with a trident and riding a shark over some crossbones. Slowly he lowered the telescope just as Riptide ordered Blade to raise their flag. It was the first the crew would actually see their mark and they all turned, watching. On the flag was an emblem of flames behind two saw sharks their noses clashing together in battle. The shark on the right was red and facing left while the other white and it face right.

Nami recognize the red saw shark mark and she looked at her oldest. "Your father's symbol", she said with disgust. "I can't believe it."

Longtooth was chuckling at it, "I say it rather fits us to be honest. Right Blade?"

"Aye it does", the older saw shark said looking proudly at it. "The mark of the father and the son together."

"Think Scales notice?" Long asked looking over his shoulder.

"I hope he does", Riptide said cracking his knuckles, a look of rage gleaming in his eye. "Since I want to kick his ass for what he's done to this place."

**-- **

"Captain Scales", cried out a stingray Fish-man. "There's a pirate ship approaching!"

"Oh", Scales said looking none to impressed. "Who's the fool?"

"I don't recognize their mark, but..."

"But what, Stinger?" Scales asked.

"Their mark is nearly like Arlong's except it has two dueling saw sharks on it", Stinger said.

Scales had lounging in chair but sat up at this piece of news. Dueling saw sharks? Was there a chance it was Arlong and that he had perhaps changed his jolly roger? The shark man grinned broadly as he turned to a nearby crab man. "Crab", he said. "Take some men and go and greet our guests. Don't harm them mind you."

Crab unlike Masta was the strangest crab man that ever sailed in the Grand Line. He stood 6 ft. tall and green eyes. He had four legs and two arms with two huge crab claws. His whole body was covered with a thick exoskeleton that was grayish red in color extending to his arms, claws and legs. He wore a red hooded cowl, a red vest much like Luffy's except it had blue shoulder pads and red shorts with a black belt with a gold buckle. He nodded and left, picking those to go with him as he walked past his comrades.

**-- **

_Wavecutter_'s approach was noticed by one other Fish-man and he seemed relieved at the sight of the steam ship. He had stayed hidden though Scales' men had laid waste to the area as they searched for him. He was a saw shark, but he was nothing like Arlong in appearance. He stood at 8' 8" tall with dark blue skin and short speckled hair that was pulled back into a top knot and orange eyes. Though his nose was long it had no barbs and the strangest feature on him was his teeth which had grown into a strange spiral type pattern in his lower jaw and were designed to grind and crush any kind of shellfish. This saw shark Fish-man was actually a prehistoric spiral saw shark. The only clothing he wore was a pair of black tattered pants and strapped across his back was a spear like sword that had a blade that 38" long blade with a 29" nylon cord wrapped handle.

He waited as _Wave cutter_ eased into the undamaged dock and emerged from the ruins of a stone built house when he was spotted by Crab and his comrades. "It's you", the crab man bellowed. "Seize him!"

The spiral saw shark's eyes went from orange to red as he drew his sword and with howl, charged the oncoming Fish-men.

**-- **

"What the hell was that?" Skie asked the moment they heard the terrible war like howl.

"I don't know, but it sounds like trouble", Riptide said as he jumped onto the dock. "Thor, Des, Slashback and Kaiuleale with me! Mother, you and the others stay here."

"The hell I'm staying", Blade said as he jumped onto the dock."Ye aren't going to have all the fun." He twirled a battle axe that had six solid stainless steel outstretched blades in his right hand.

Eyeing the fearsome weapon, Riptide merely nodded and the six saw pirates took off. Following the screams and curses that filled the air they came upon the battle. "Who the heck is that guy", Thor said pointing to the blood splattered spiral saw shark man.

"I don't know, but check out that frigging sword he's got", Slashback said in awe. "He's cutting those guys down like blades of grass."

"Yes, but he's starting to tire and they know it", Kaiuleale pointed out and the tiger shark looked at Riptide, "Should we?"

"We shall", Riptide threw his head back, "Shhhaaa!"

Crab was beginning to laugh when he jumped at the wild cry of "Sha" and blinked as Riptide and his comrades went past the tiring shark man, straight into their forces. He watched in horror as the saw pirates began to turn the tide and he nearly pissed himself at the sight of Riptide. _He looks like Arlong, but he's skin is black, _he thought. It was then he realized that Riptide was swing his kiribachi at him and Crab quickly caught the blade only to have the hybrid separate the sword. The crab man cried out in pain as he felt the saw like blades slash across his exoskeleton, though it was thick Crab still felt it and he released the upper half of the kiribachi. He staggered backwards from a powerful kick to the stomach and glared at Riptide. "How dare you-,"

"HOW DARE YOU", Riptide thundered right back as he tapped in his strength mode of his Hidden Fury and slammed right into Crab knocking right onto his back. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ATTACK ANOTHER FISH-MAN FOR NO REASON?"

"He's a rebel", Crab snapped back, angry that this rookie dared to strike him. "I don't know who you are, but-,"

"The name is Riptide Saw-tooth Arlong, captain of the Saw pirates!"

"Saw-tooth Arlong", Crab said. "How do you know him if I may ask?"

Riptide grinned, "He's my father."

"He's your what?!" Crab was shocked. This was Arlong's son! Wait till Scales learned this, no doubt he would want to recruit the boy. The crab man backed up slowly and signaled for a retreat. "We'll meet again boy, I promise you."

After Crab and his men retreated, Riptide turned to the now kneeling spiral saw shark. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The strange shark man nodded. "Thank you, my friend", he said. "You have my eternal gratitude."

"Just who are ye and what kind of species of shark are ye?" Blade asked as he wiped his axe clean on one of the dead Fish-men.

"My friend calls me Grinder and I'm from an ancient race of spiral saw shark", he said before he lowered his head sadly. "Or I did have a friend before..."

"Before what?" Destiny asked.

Grinder looked at his new found friends and growled in anger, "Before Sea Devil Scales captured him along with an innocent girl."

"Don't you worry Grinder", Riptide said. "We'll free your friend I give you my word."

Grinder smiled as a feeling of hope filled his heart. "I did not catch your name friend", he said as he held out his hand.

"It's Riptide", the hybrid answered as he shook Grinder's hand.

**Looks like Riptide and crew have found a new friend. Grinder is based of a species of prehistoric shark known as the Helicoprion bessonovi or in English the spiral saw tooth shark. Scales and his crew belong to my friend and fellow fanfic writer, Tomas Drovin are from his story "Devil of the Deep". So read and review. **


	4. Sins of the Past Arc, Part 4

Sins of the Past Arc

Part 4

Scales was not very happy when Crab and what few men were left returned and told what had happened. The shark man growled as he paced like a caged animal, he was very, very angry. Scales' other two men stood off to the side watching their captain. While Crab was Scales' #1 man, Blade and Stinger were his second and third best men.

Blade the sword fish stood 7 ft tall with cold black eyes. He had blue skin and blue hair that was styled in the way of a Mohawk, his nose was similar to Arlong's except it was the length of a sword blade. He wore an orange shirt with a white flower pattern and orange shorts to match.

Stinger was a stingray and stood 6 ft. tall and like Riptide was, was pure white. Around his neck and shoulders were wings that grew from the sides of his arms looking like a cape. The insides of his wings were yellow though the outsides were black and completing this look was a long black tail with three nasty barbs on it.

These two stood quietly as Scales started questioning Crab again. "So this rookie pirate claimed to Arlong's son?" Scales asked.

"Yes", Crab answered.

Scales rubbed his chin as he thought this over. He had known Arlong for a very long time and knew he was once to be married; of course the marriage happened after his mother's death. He also remembered that his old friend had only had lovers and plenty of them, but none of them seemed to catch Arlong's interest enough to settle down with. So who finally won his heart? It was then that Crab gave him an interesting piece of information.

"Sir, I did take notice to one thing and it was his eyes", Crab said.

"What about his eyes?" Scales looked at him in curiosity.

Crab swallowed before he spoke, "The boy's eyes were not normal."

"What does that mean?"

"His eyes weren't normal for a Fish-boy; the pupils were larger like that of a human's and were a dark brown in color."

Scales stiffened at this and a strange feeling filled him as he recalled that Arlong had a cartographer that was a human, a female human. He shook his head. No way would his old friend do something that...disgusting. They both hated humans since they were a weak, inferior race and Scales had killed plenty of half breeds along with their parents even Arlong had seen him do it though he himself had never took the life of one yet. The more Scales thought about Arlong and his precious little "pet" human, the more sickening the thought. He decided to go and see this young pirate himself. If he was a hybrid well...Scales smiled evilly. "Then he is a dead hybrid", Scales said out loud to himself.

**-- **

Riptide and others returned to the ship with Grinder and the spiral saw shark was given food and a place to sleep. Riptide called his crew out to the deck where he told of what happened. "This Sea Devil Scales has to be stopped", the young captain said.

Everyone agreed with him well not everyone. "Your declaring war with Scales", Arlong said. "You're asking for an early grave!"

"You sound like you know something about him", Riptide said looking at his father.

Arlong realized he might have said a little to much came up with something. "Scales is a pirate with a bounty of 40,000,000 beri", he said. "Isn't that enough to tell you something?"

"Yeah", his oldest replied. "Scales needs to be knocked down a peg or two."

"Hold on there nephew", Tarlong said. "Your father is speaking the truth." The former bounty hunter pulled out a small handful of wanted posters, "Scales earned that bounty for a reason. This piece of garbage is the most greediest, ruthless and very sadist when it comes to his belief that his race is above all humans."

"Gee, sounds familiar to someone I know", Nami said her eyes glued to Arlong. "Wonder who that would be?"

"Except I haven't murdered hundreds of hybrids along with their parents", Arlong snapped back.

"Kills hybrids", Long looked very frightened and he looked at his brother and sister. "Scales kill us then."

His words made Gaff uncomfortable, "Then he might kill me too. I'm a hybrid just like you guys are."

"Scales won't kill any of you", Riptide said understanding their fear. "I won't let him."

"The captain speaks true", rumbled Poseidon who sat cross legged behind Gaff and Slashback. "You have us to protect you."

The megalodon's words seemed to comfort Gaff, but Long still looked unconvinced. The youngest hybrid looked at his mother. "You not let Scales harm us?" he asked.

Since the day he was born, Nami had been very protective of Long as she had been with her other two children. She gave him with a reassuring smile, "I won't let anyone hurt any of you, and you know that. Your father is here to protect you as well. Right?" She looked at Arlong.

"Of course", Arlong said with a small nod. "I won't let Scales harm you or your brother and sister."

That calmed Long knowing that both his parents would protect him and his siblings and he smiled. Arlong though was worried as he looked at his children, Riptide looked like a normal fish-boy, but Destiny and Long weren't. Though there were those among his people that human like features, Destiny and Long did not look like them. One could tell they were hybrids. They both took after their mother with their human appearance and the webbings between their fingers were less noticeable as well. If Scales ever saw those two, he shudder mentally at the horrible images that flashed through his mind.

_I have to make sure Scales never knows or it will their deaths, _he thought. _I'll wait till later tonight to go and find Scales. _

Later that night...

Arlong quietly snuck off of _Wave cutter _and headed through the ruins of the town. He hadn't sneaking of the ship, but he couldn't risk telling his own family let alone his comrades about his connection with Scales. Maybe he could convince Scales not to harm his offspring after all he and Scales were friends so he might be able to. Little did he know that his departure did not go unnoticed. Slashback had been on watch and had seen Arlong leave and decided to follow him. The five gill saw shark knew he had offended the legendary pirate and thought if he talked to him maybe he could earn the respect of his love's father.

The two Saw pirates weren't the only ones out this night as Scales headed toward the direction of their docked ship. He had barely entered the end of the destroyed town when he saw limping toward him a familiar sight and waited till the figure was closer before he made his presence known. "Well", Scales said the moment Arlong was in eyesight. "It really is you, Arlong."

Arlong nearly had heartache and whirled to his left. "Hello Scales", he said. "It's been a long time."

Scales nodded as he closed the space between them, "Yes, it has. It's been what? Twenty some odd years, hasn't it?"

"Maybe longer", replied Arlong. "Scales, we need to talk."

"You're right", Scales said. "We do need to talk." Without warning he gave Arlong a vicious right hook to the face that sent Arlong through the stone wall of a burnt out home, but also shattered his teeth.

Arlong slowly sat up rubbing his throbbing jaw as Scales stepped through the huge hole. He gave his friend a dark look as he yanked his broken teeth out and immediately a new set of stronger teeth took their place. "What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"For being a traitor", Scales said returning the look Arlong was giving him.

"Traitor? Me?", Arlong stood up clenching and unclenching his hands, "What are you talking about?"

"Does the name Riptide Saw-tooth Arlong ring any bells?"

"It might, but why should it?"

Scales' tail whipped wild back and forth and he roared, "HE CLAIMS TO BE YOUR SON!" His voice boom like thunder and it shook the home sending dust down from the rafters.

_Damn, he knows! Damn it Riptide, _Arlong thought. _You had to open your mouth, didn't you? _"Well, there's no reason to deny the truth now is there", he said. "Yes, he 's my son. What about it?"

"Well that inferior brat of yours had the nerve to kill some of my men", Scales said. "He even humiliated Crab."

"Riptide is no inferior, Scales", Arlong snapped back feeling a sudden rage in his heart. He be damned if he let Scales talk bad about his son. "That boy is superior to the likes of you."

Scales was glaring daggers at Arlong. "So you did have father a half breed", he said. "Was she worth it?"

Arlong snarled, "What does that mean?"

"Your little pet you had", Scales said. "Nami wasn't it? She went from being your cartographer to your whore, didn't she?"

Now Arlong had no love for humans since he all saw them as dirt beneath his feet, but when it came to Nami that was a different matter all together. She was from a inferior race, but she was very intelligent and that had been something about that made Arlong want her and claimed her as his. It had never been for love not once until that very moment. Nami was no whore and somewhere in back of Arlong's mind, the instinct to defend his mate kicked in. Nami was a human, but had conceived and given birth to their children and that in all right made her his mate and to insult someone's mate was a major no-no. Arlong snapped and he lunged at Scales with a howl of rage.

**-- **

Slashback looked around, _How did I lose him? _ The young saw shark couldn't understand how he managed to lose sight of Arlong and as he moved on he became aware of the sound of whimpering. Curious he followed it to a the remains of the town hall which was nothing but a burnt out building and it was there he found a very frightened dirty little girl trying to back forth in a corner. Slashback knelt in front of her and held out his hand. "It's okay", he said. "I'm a friend."

She shrank back clearly frightened at the sight of him. "Go away", she said.

"I only want to help", Slashback said. "My friends and I are here to help. We're going to make Scales pay for what he did here." She till didn't trust him and he didn't know what to do until he thought of something. "Do you know a shark name Grinder?"

She perked up at the name. "You know Grinder?" she asked.

Slashback smiled. Bingo. "Yes, we're friends with him", he said. "Is Grinder a friend of yours?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes", she said. Grinder and Van are Tillie's friends."

"Is that your name?"

"Yes."

"Will Tillie be Slashback's friend?" he asked.

Tillie smiled as she reached out and took his hand, "Yes, Tillie be your friend."

Suddenly there was a roar and the air was filled the sounds of a fierce battle. Picking Tillie up, Slashback rushed outside just in time to see Arlong slammed into the ground by Scales. Tillie clung tightly to his vest and she began whimpering in fear at the sight of Scales. Knowing Arlong need help, Slashback put the girl down, "Tillie, you must hide so I can help my friend."

The little girl was clearly alarmed at his words, but obeyed. The moment she was ducked behind the stone wall Slashback turned, pulling out his weapons and charged.

**-- **

Arlong struggled to get onto his hands and knees, coughing up blood. _Damn, he gotten stronger and what's worse he knows one form Rokushiki. I'm going to die unless I think of something! _

"What's the matter, Arlong?" Scales asked with a sneer. "Don't remember how to fight?"

"You cheat", he wheezed as he slowly got to his feet. "Using **Tekkai **(iron mass) to harden your body, making yourself invulnerable to any attacks." 

Scales only laughed. "I actually know to that and one other form of Rokushiki. Would like to know it?"

"You won't get a chance!"

"What…" Scales turned just Slashback drove one of his knives deep into his arm making the tyrant howl in pain.

Arlong blinked. "Slashback", he said not sure if was actually seeing the younger saw shark.

Slashback stood between him and Scales more then ready to fight. "Get out of here", he said. "I'll hold him till you get the others."

"No", Arlong said gritting his teeth as he limped forward fighting back against the pain that racked him. "Get your hide out here you're no match for him. Get Riptide and hurry back."

Slashback looked at him shocked that he was still wiling to fight. Arlong was badly bruised and looked ready to collapse. "You can't go on, you'll die."

"Then let him", Scales said as he seized Slashback by the throat and hurling into a nearby wall. "I'll kill the both of you!"

"Leave Tillie's friend alone, you bully!"

Slashback groaned and looked over at the little in disbelief. "Tillie run", he shouted to her. "Get out of here!"

Realizing she was in danger, Tillie ran with Scales right behind her. Without hesitation, Slashback jumped to his feet getting between Scales and his new found friend. Scales grinned. "You fool", he said as he moved his hand a lightening speed striking the young shark right in the chest.

Slashback went flying landing in a crumbled heap and he wasn't getting up. Arlong was at his side and he rolled him over and his blood went cold when he saw the bullet size hole in his chest. "Slashback", he said. "Talk to me, please." He shook him, hoping he would do something, anything. It was then he realized the horrible truth, Slashback was dead.

Scales threw his head back roaring with laughter, enjoying the sight. "That old friend was my other form of Rokushiki, **Shigan **(finger gun)," Having said that Scales turned and left, his cruel laughter filling the air.

"Father", Arlong jerked his head up and saw Destiny rushing to him. She was followed by Grinder, Riptide and Longtooth.

"We were so worried when we couldn't find you and…" Her voice stopped and her eyes widened at the sight of her beloved. She dropped to her knees reaching out for him only to have her father stop her. She looked at him as he slowly shook his head. "No", she shook her head refusing to believe it. "No, he can't be-,"

"Des, I sorry", Arlong whispered.

Riptide was with Grinder as he took the little girl who was crying into his arms when Destiny let out a scream. He turned to see his father wrapped his arms around his sister and she cried uncontrollably. He rushed over and froze at the sight of Slashback's bloody form. "Who did this?" he asked.

"Scales", Arlong said. "It was Scales."

"Father, take Des back to the ship and wait for us", Riptide said as he felt the lump in his throat.

Arlong nodded as he actually picked Destiny up and carried his hysterical daughter heading back to the ship, her screams echoing. Longtooth silently picked up Slashback's body and with tears spilling down his face the mako followed Arlong and Destiny.

Grinder still had Tillie in his arms and he looked at the silent hybrid. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yes", he said. "I'll catch up."

The moment he was alone, Riptide threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs, "SCALES, I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

**The crew has been dealt a devastating blow. How will they cope now that they've lost Slashback especially Destiny? I will admit this was a very difficult part to write. Before I go, I want to thank my friend/ writer, Dude of Doom for pointing out something. Now I know I never described what Destiny and Long looked like, but after he pointed it, I decided it was time to describe to say what they looked like. So read & review.**


	5. Sins of the Past Arc, Part 5

Sins of the Past Arc

Part 5

Poseidon had decided to take a late night swim something he had always done when he couldn't sleep. He was joined by Momoo and the two swam together, it was then he sensed something approaching. The megladon paused looking around, searching. Even Momoo seemed to sense their unseen visitor's approach and he slowly made a wide circle around Poseidon. Suddenly Momoo cried out in pain and Poseidon looked to their right and saw what looked like a prehistoric monster hovering just above a stunned Momoo.

It had a fierce dragon like head on an immensely long neck, a huge body with two low humps and two pairs of flippers at its front and back. It even had a flat powerful tail. This was the Myrka and was Scale's combat beast just like Momoo had been for Arlong. It keep its attention to poor Mommo who now sank down coming to rest on the rocky sea floor and it seemed to almost be smiling. Poseidon though wasn't about to let this creature hurt Momoo since they were now close friends and he rushed the Myrka. The sea serpent wasn't expecting to be attacked when it was hunting, so Poseidon's attack caught it by surprised as the shark landed a powerful punch right in its eye. Roaring in pain the Myrka swam off a short distance and Poseidon turned to Momoo who lay still stunned on the rocks.

He swam over to him. "Come on", He said giving the sea bull a shove in the head. "Up, Momoo! Get up!"

Momoo slowly stirred. "Grwgh?" he said, blinking and lifting his great horned head.

"That's it", Poseidon said. "You got to get up."

Momoo Shifted his eyes just in time to see the Myrka trying a sneak attack on Poseidon and with a roar attacked, slamming his head into the creature's chest. The Myrka was sent crashing into an undersea cliff causing a half of it to come down on top of it. The giant shark man looked at his bigger friend in surprise as Momoo rumbled angrily and he looked over to the pile of rock just to see the Myrka free itself. The sea serpent was angry now and it roared out a challenge to which Momoo bellowed right back.

_Oh shit! _Poseidon thought as the two sea beasts swam right at one another. _This is going to get ugly! _

The Myrka wrapped its long neck around Momoo and as its prey struggled to free himself, released an electric charge. Momoo cried out in agony as the charge coursed through his great muscular form. Poseidon rushed to help his friend only to stop short as the Myrka's body gave off electrical currents forcing the shark man to stay away. There was nothing the megladon shark man could do and he gritted his teeth in anger, hating the feeling of helplessness as he watched Momoo slowly being electrocuted to death. Momoo was in horrible pain and it was then though his pain he sensed something else; pain and a terrible sense of anguish. He knew something terrible had happened to his friends and it was enough to stir him to fight back.

Fighting against electrical charge that was now surging through him, Momoo turned his head and bite down on the Myrka's right flipper sending the charge right back into it. The Myrka roared in pain ceasing its electrical attack and allowing Poseidon to join the fight. The giant shark man proceeded with countless punches and vicious kicks to the sea serpent's face. Momoo snorted and released his grip before sinking his sharp teeth into the Myrka's neck just behind the skull. A bloody cloud appeared and the Myrka struggled wildly, its eyes huge and soon its struggled ceased as Poseidon heard a sickening crunch. Momoo released his hold as the Myrka's lifeless body sank to the sea floor, he quickly swam with Poseidon closely behind.

**-- **

Nami sat up her right clutching tightly to her night gown as she could feel her heart pounding and she was drenched from sweat. She was shaking knowing something had happened to one of her precious children, but which one? She had barely slipped into her robe when Chizzara burst in scaring the living hell out of her. The orange haired woman saw the look on Chizzara's face and her terrible feeling grew worse. "Chizzara, What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"You have to come quickly, it's Destiny", the blonde hair navigator said.

"Destiny", Nami rushed past the other navigator, "Where is she?!"

"She's in the infirmary with Arlong", Chizzara said rushed after her.

_Damn you, Arlong! What have you done to our daughter!_ Nami thought as she ran to the infirmary. She entered to see Arlong holding Destiny who was crying uncontrollably and shaking as Skie was preparing a sedative.

"Will this help her?" Arlong asked.

"It will calm her some, but it too early to tell", Skie said as she injected the needle into Destiny's arm.

"What did you do to her?" Nami demanded as she went over to him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear", he said looking at her with a painful expression. "I didn't know he was following me."

"Who?" Nami asked.

A great cry came from above deck and Poseidon's voice was through out the ship, "SLASHBACK!"

Nami looked at Arlong as he flinched at Poseidon's grieving cry. "What happened, Arlong?" she asked. "What happened to Slashback?"

"Slashback is dead because of me", he answered.

Nami was too shocked to say anything.

Destiny was placed in a bed and both Arlong and Nami stayed at her bedside. Neither spoke as they sat next to the other even after Riptide had joined them. "What of...Slashback's body?" Arlong asked his voice low, avoiding any eye contact with his oldest.

"Grinder said, he will take care of it", Riptide said as he stroked his sister's cheek. "I want to talk to you in private", the young captain said, his brown eyes boring into Arlong. "Now." Arlong merely nodded, following Riptide in the hallway where they stood in silence for a minute. "Start talking, Old Man", his son growled.

Arlong swallowed unable to look his own flesh and blood in the eye. "Riptide, I swear I never meant for Slashback to get killed", he said. "I just wanted to protect you from Scales."

"So you do know Scales don't you?"

"Yes."

A silence followed till Riptide using the strength mode of his Hidden Fury grabbed his father and slamming through the wall. "You bastard", he screamed. "You lied to me, to your own crewmates and for what?! It's **your fault **that Slackback is dead!"

Arlong sat there with blood trickling down the side of his face from the cut he now had. "I only wanted to pro..."

Riptide punched him again, "Protect me from Scales?! That's a laugh, Father! When did you ever care about anyone except for yourself. Tell me when?!"

"The day of your 16th birthday", Arlong answered as he got to his feet, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"What?!" Riptide looked at him, "You were at Cocoyashi village?"

Arlong stared at him, "Yes, I was there and you can't imagine the shock I felt when I saw you three." He turned heading toward the deck. "I would be lying if I didn't say I felt angry once I learned the truth, wanting to end your lives because of what it."

"Why didn't you?" Riptide asked.

He paused to look back at him. "You were my children and to end your lives, would end mine as well. I made a vow not to interfere with your lives, but...it didn't matter we found one another as has my own past has."

Riptide watched him go, his mind overwhelmed by his father's words. _Then that wasn't a dream. He was really was there that night. _

**-- **

Arlong went to his room and sat down on the bed, his mind replaying Slashback's death over and over as Scales laughter seemed to boom in his head. _It's my fault, _he thought bitterly as he clenched his fists tightly. _You stupid, ignorant baka! You thought your old friend would've listened to you, didn't you? Look what happened because you decided to go and try talking with Scales. Slashback is dead and Destiny..._A single tear ran down his face when he thought about his precious daughter and it was then, Arlong made a decision. He had to fight Scales, looking over at the left wall where his new reformed kiribachi hung. It was like his old one, but the blades were all like serrated teeth and there was a blade hook on the end of the blade. He rose and took the blade from its place before he left for the second time that night.

He followed the road from the decimated town right to the Scales' base and found two Fish-men standing guard. Seeing Arlong approach, they pointed their spears at him. "Stand aside", he said tightening his grip on his weapon.

"Identify yourself", the one on the right said.

Arlong looked at him, a dangerous look in his eye before he gave him a savage grin, "Arrow is my name, but my true name..." He swung the kiribachi slicing the Fish-man in half before he turned to the other guard who turned to the gate. Picking up the other's spear, he hurled it and impaled the guard to the door. "...is 'Saw-tooth' Arlong. Don't worry yourselves, I'll show myself in."

"You've either got guts or your asking for a early grave." said a voice the moment Arlong entered.

The saw shark turned to see Crab, Stinger and Blade standing in front of their comrades, all of them armed. Arlong smirked, "Where's Scales?"

"I'm right here, Arlong", Scales said as his crew made way for him. "I didn't think you'd have the guts to come here by yourself."

"Shut up", he said taking a combat stance. "You're going to pay for what you did."

Scales burst out laughing, "You're going to make me?!" The taller shark man looked at his former friend with a very nasty grin as he drew his sword. The blade gleamed in the light of the torches and was very sharp. "Tell me old friend, have you ever heard of mermadiam?"

Arlong didn't answer.

"Mermadiam is a very strong metal that can cut through diamond", Scales said proudly.

"Big whoop", Arlong said. "Are we going to fight or what?"

"As you wish", Scales said as he charged, sword raised high.

**-- **

Riptide was in the infirmary sitting with Destiny, worrying when Thor came rushing in. "Riptide", the hammerhead said. "We got a problem!"

"What is it?" Riptide asked.

"It's your dad", Thor said, "He's...uhm...he's gone."

Riptide jumped to his feet. "Gone", he said. "What do you...oh shit! He can't be that much of baka, can he?"

"Where think he went after Scales?" Thor asked.

"Hell yeah", he said. "Thor, get Longtooth, Grinder and who ever else wants to come."

Thor nodded, "Gotcha!" and he took off.

Riptide took a quick glance at his sister before he went to the captain's quarters and retrieved his kiribachi. He went out on deck to find Grinder, Longtooth and surprisingly Long waiting for him. Riptide felt a sense of pride knowing his little brother was willing to help, but it also worried him. "Little brother, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Scales hurt Destiny", Long said. "Father fights; I fight."

"Okay, but you stay close to us alright?"

"Promise", Long said with grin.

Riptide looked at Grinder and Longtooth, "You guys ready?"

"I'm more than ready, Captain", Longtooth said with a snarl.

"Same goes for me", added Grinder. "Scales must pay for all he has done to this island."

"Alright, let's go kick Scales and his lot off this island!" Riptide yelled as jumped onto the dock. _Hang in Father, we're coming!_

**Looks the fighting about to begin. Can Arlong hold up against Scales till the cavalry arrives or will he end up like poor Slashback? I know the battle between Momoo, Poseidon and the Myrka was a little weak, but it also was a minor fight. The major ones will so begin. So read and review. **


	6. Sins of the Past Arc, Part 6

Sins of the Past Arc

Part 6

Arlong's fight with Scales was not going the way he had hoped not with his former friend using his Tekkai. Scales had even managed to knock his kiribachi out of his hands using his rotten tail. He was beginning to tire out and with an evil grin Scales delivered a powerful right hook that sent Arlong flying.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Arlong struck the stone wall hard and collapsed onto the ground as Scales loomed over him, grinning evilly at him. Suddenly he felt a horrible pain on the right side of his face, near his eye and a scream tore from his throat.

"You're a traitor, Arlong", Scales said as he crouched down over him, blood dripping off his fingers. "You deserve to die for your traitorous actions."

"I've done nothing", Arlong said before spitting a gob of blood in Scales' face.

"LIAR" Scales grabbed his head and slammed his face into the ground repeatedly, calling him everything under the sun. Arlong was bloody mess; the right side of his face was swollen and covered with blood. He was barely conscious as Scales rose turning his back to him. "Stinger, take this...human lover and put him with the rest of the trash."

The stingray grinned, "With pleasure Captain."

"Answer me one question Scales", Arlong said.

Scales looked at him, "What is it?"

"How do you know two forms of Rokushiki?"

Scales was smiling in a very evil way, "Long ago, I fought a member of the CP9 and I severely wounded him. I promised to save him if he taught me some of the forms of Rokushiki and he did. Once I learned what I wanted, I killed him. Now get him out of my sight!"

Arlong was dragged off to the prison cells which were crowded with the people of the island and was thrown into a much less crowded cell. Stinger smirked as he kicked Arlong in the stomach enjoying the sight of him withering in pain. He shifted his gaze to the other humans in the cell their fear of him increasing his enjoyment more before he turned and left. From the huddled group of islanders, two of them came forward going to Arlong's side. One was a dark tanned young woman with long black hair, wearing a brightly colored flower pattern long skirt and a matching bikini top. Her companion was a tall powerful built man with long messy black hair and a five O'clock shadow beard and wore ragged and patched stone wash jeans.

"Van, he's hurt very badly", the woman said examine the wounded saw shark.

"Poor bastard didn't stand a blooming chance against Scales", Van murmured. "If that ugly shark finds Grinder-,"

"G...Grinder...is with us", Arlong managed to say before coughing.

Van upon hearing the news looked at the shark man with eagerness written on his face. "Grinder is with you", he said. "Thank the Lord of the Sea for that. I thought he was dead or had abandoned me."

Arlong's good eye widen as he tried to sit up as if he heard something, "Riptide."

Van's head jerked up as he heard the sound of a battle and an angry growl rumbled from deep within him. He stood up and before Arlong's very eye the man's skin cracked and began peeling back as he grew his body changing shape. The sound of bones snapping as they reformed echoed through the corridor and Van's face grew outward and his teeth grew changing; thick silky black hair sprouted forth from the cracks of shedding flesh. With a snarl, the werewolf shook his outer skin off and eyes colored like pure honey locked on the shocked saw shark. "Can you still fight?" asked the now transformed Van his voice was a deep beastly sound.

"I think...I still can", Arlong said as he slowly got to his feet. "Why?"

"Because I want to join that battle and see Scales' downfall", Van said as he went to the cell door. The wolf man bared his long sharp teeth as five inch claws sank deep into the heavy wooden door and he ripped the door clear off its hinges. The sound brought the two fish-men guards who didn't even have time to scream as Van stepped out and hurled the door with such force that it took their heads off. The werewolf had a hungry eager look in his eyes as he began tearing the cell doors off.

Earlier, during Arlong's fight...

Riptide, Grinder, Long and Longtooth stopped to catch their breath since they had been running all the way. It was then that Riptide realized that Long had no way of defending his self during the upcoming battle. "Long, you didn't bring anything?"

"Have no weapon", Long said then he pointed to his sharp teeth. "Can bite though."

Grinder looked at the younger saw tooth, "That won't help you." The spiral saw shark unsnapped from his waist a very nasty looking machete. This wasn't a normal looking machete though and had an 18" blade with teeth-like serration running along the top of the blade, but the most interesting feature was at the end of the blade which made Riptide and the others blink. The machete was a double bladed and for good reason, at the tip was a buzz saw-like blade. He handed the bizarre weapon to Long, "See how that feels."

Long took the weapon and oddly it felt right in his hand. "Like it", he said.

"Damn, thing looks like it could shred though anything", Riptide said.

"It will", Grinder said. "That blade and saw are made from Mermaidam."

"Mermaidam?" Longtooth whistled. "I've heard about that metal, but I thought there was no more of it."

Grinder sighed. "There isn't now. Scales had it mined by the islanders, but I don't no where he has it."

"What's Scales here for anyway?" Riptide asked.

"That I don't know, but I have heard something about wanting to down someone named, Jimbei", Grinder said.

"Jimbei", Riptide shook his head and Long paled some. "That is not good", Riptide said.

Longtooth looked at the two brothers, "Okay, I take you two know this Jimbei?"

"We've never meat him, but we've heard about him", Riptide said. "My father had been his first-mate when Jimbei was a pirate, but he left and became one of the seven Shichibukai."

"Jimbei strong", Long said. "Father and he equal strength."

"Not anymore they aren't", said a voice.

The four sharks looked up in surprise as Nami came walking toward them her perfect Clima Tact resting again her shoulder. Riptide opened his mouth just as she flashed him a look which clearly read, _Can it mister, you're in big trouble. _Immediately he closed his mouth and suddenly he felt pain near his right eye causing him to stagger backwards clearing alarming the others. Riptide knew in his heart that Arlong was in serious trouble and would end up dead unless they hurried.

"Rip, are you-," Nami started to say.

The onyx colored hybrid turned and took off calling back of his shoulder, "We've got to hurry, Father's in trouble!"

Grinder grabbed Nami placing her piggy back style on his back and he and the others followed. Riptide's heart was pounding as his thought were on his father and he still didn't understand why he was the only one who was somehow connected to the former East Blue tyrant. This was the real first time he felt his father's pain and he began to wonder what he truly was besides a hybrid.

_'You're something special, Pup.' _

_'Chief, what do you mean?' _

The spirit of the shark clans' chieftain sighed. _'I know you want answers, but right now those answers must wait. You need to stay focus on the present, okay?' _

_'Okay, but if I...' _

_'You don't need to ask, I'll help you. We're partners after all.' _

Riptide slowly felt the pain slowly go away till he felt the one in the stomach that dropped him. "Damn that frigging hurts", he said wincing in pain as he got to his feet again.

The hybrid continued on and soon arrived before the open gates of Scales' fortress. He was looking at the two dead guards when the others arrived and together they went in. Riptide stopped short when he saw Scales waiting for him with Stinger, Blade and Crab at his side while the rest of his men were standing on the sidelines. "So you're 'Sea Devil' Scales", Riptide said narrowing eyes.

Scales smiled, "That I am and you must Riptide, Arlong's brat."

"Where's Father", Long demanded. "Hurt him, we hurt you!"

"Listen to that little retarded shark", Crab said with a cruel laugh. "He's going to be fun to take apart."

"Fight me?" Long asked. "Sounds good. We go!"

Without waiting the two stepped from their groups, glaring at the other. Crab's claws clacked together and without warning, he jumped into the air. Long was so surprised that he didn't even have time to avoid the attack as Crab brought his claws down with such force that it would kill a mere human instantly. Nami let out a scream as she watched her youngest child fall to the ground and lay still.

"Long", Riptide screamed and started forward, but stopped as his brother slowly moved. "Little brother get out and let us handle that crab."

Long looked at his brother, "No, this is my fight!" Realizing he had spoken a whole sentence, Long was surprised as was his brother and mother. "I'm talking normal, but how?"

Nami didn't know what to say, but she knew once they meet up with Luffy and the others that Chopper would be able to explain it. _Chopper said that one day Long would be able to, but I never thought I would see it. He'll be happy when he hears Long, everyone will. _

Crab snorted, "So my attacked helped you talk normal, but you still can't win against me. I'm stronger than you and a weakling like you has no chance"

Emerald eyes flashed as Long gave Crab a dark look. "You think you're better then me?" he asked. "You're the weak one not me."

"What did you say", Crab was pissed at the insult. "I'll show you. _Crab Meat Bomber!_"

Crab jumped into the air again and as he descended he started to spin his claws so fast that they began a blur. The copper colored hybrid jumped out of the way as Crab's claws smashed into the ground, creating a huge crater. Long blinked, "Whoa, talk about hammer time." He grinned as he held up his new weapon. "My turn."

Long leaped into the air bringing his sword down intending to hit Crab on the head, but to his own disbelief Crab SIDESTEPPED him and his weapon struck the ground instead. "You...damn it, you frigging sidestepped me!"

Crab gave him a smug look. "Of course I did", he said. "I am a crab and I even mastered the sidestep so I can dodge any attack you throw at me."

_Shit! _Long growled. _This guy's a pain in the frigging ass. _

"_Crab Cutter!_"

Long yelped as Crab came at him, his claws snapping as he swung them after another furiously. The younger saw shark dodged cursing his opponent. He knew there had to be a way to take down Crab but how? the crab swung his claw again and Long quickly sidestepped, but he tripped and fell onto his back.

"You're mine, freak!" Crab jumped into the air again and did another Crab Meat Bomber only to get the shock of his life.

Long managed to jump to his feet and as Crab descended he punched him right in the stomach with enough force to send the crab man crashing into the wall in front of the cook. "Looks who's calling who a freak", he said. "If I was you, I quite before this gets really ugly."

"You'll pay for that insult", Crab said as he rose, but he cried out in pain. Looking down, he saw that one of his four legs was broken. "Bastard, you broke my leg!"

"Alright", Longtooth said. "Now he won't be able to use his sidestep maneuver."

"That's what you fools think", Scales said with a laugh and folded his arms across his chest. "Show them Crab."

Crab laughed as he reached down with claws and literally cut his broken leg off!

"What the-," Long said feeling sick to his stomach. "You cut your own leg off! Gods, doesn't that hurt?!"

"Not for long", Crab said. He gave a yell and to Long's astonishment REGREW his leg!

"You re-grew you leg", Long said in total amazement which soon turned to horror. "Oh no, that must be-,"

"Yes, it's my special ability", Crab said proudly. "Just like a crab I can lose a leg and re-grow a new one."

"Crap, that's not good", Riptide said.

"No, it isn't", Nami said growing extremely worried for Long. "Crab's ability is like Arlong's ability to re-grow his teeth."

_What am I going to do? _Long thought. _Crab will only cut off his leg if I break another one. Wait! That's it! I know his weakness now!_ "This fight is over Crab!"

"You're right it is. _Crab Cutter!_ "

Long waited till Crab was on top of him before he shoulder flipped him sending the crab man right into the wall behind them breaking another leg. Crab only smirked as he cut off the broken leg and used his special ability, to re-grow a new one.

"How dumb are you?" Crab asked.

"I'm not dumb", Long said. "You are." He pointed downward.

Crab followed his finger and to his horror saw that he had two broken legs and had failed to notice. "Oh no", he cried out.

"Oh yeah," Long was grinning. "I told this fight was over, didn't I? _Shark Slam!_ "

Crab looked up just Long hurled himself, slamming him straight into the wall. Crab was out cold thank goodness he was because Long's attack broke his other two legs.

Long looked down at the crab, "Don't ever call me freak again."

**Well, the first fight is done with Long as the winner. Who would have though that Crab's attack would have helped in such a positive way? I never really had any plans for Long to fight, but after thinking awhile I figured he deserved to be in the spotlight and especially after what has happened. I'm not really good at thinking of any good attacks especially for Long so if any one has any good suggestions, I'm willing to hear them. **


	7. Sins of the Past Arc, Part 7

Sins of the Past Arc

Part 7

In the infirmary on the _Wave cutter_, Destiny slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up, looking around. Sitting by the desk sound asleep was Tarlong who had promised Nami that he would keep an eye on his niece. The ex-bounty hunter had arms folded across his chest and head forward completely unaware that his niece was now getting up from bed and started to leave the room, but not before she spotted Slashback's body which was covered up with a sheet. Pulling the sheet back, she looked at her beloved's face and a single tear ran down her face falling onto his face. Destiny's heart ached as she reached up to caress his cold cheek. "I swear my love", she whispered. "You shall be avenged." Leaving the infirmary she moved down the hall heading to the women's quarters where she retrieved her hand claws and without ever being spotted left the ship. There was only one thing on her mind now: revenge.

Tarlong gave a sudden snort as he woke up and looked to see Destiny was gone. "Oh no", he jumped to his feet looking around and saw that sheet covering Slashback had been moved. "Destiny", he said.

He ran out of the infirmary yelling, "Destiny!"

The remaining members of the crew came rushing out wondering what was going on. "Tarl", Chizzara said. "What is it?"

Tarlong looked at his girlfriend, "Its Destiny. She's gone and I think she's going to join the others."

"Are ye sure?" Blade asked.

"Of course I'm sure", Tarlong said. "She pulled the cover off of Slashback and-,"

"She did what?" Blade was panicking now. "We have to find her and quickly before she gets herself killed. So let's move!"

**-- **

Scales was not very happy as he watched Riptide and his friends hug and pat Long on the back. How could Crab have lost to a hybrid, a worthless no good hybrid? He looked over his shoulder at Stringer and Blade who were just as shocked as he was. The shark man shifted his attention back to Riptide and drawing his sword, roaring he lunged at Riptide only to have Grinder and Longtooth who in turn were stopped by Stinger and Blade. They all glared at each other as each waited to see what the other would do.

Grinder was glaring at Blade, "Where's Van and the others?"

Blade gave him a nasty grin. "Why should you worry about them when you're the one in trouble", he smirked. "I'm a master sword fighter."

The spiral saw shark huffed drawing his sword. "Is that so? Well So am I! Where are your swords if I may ask?"

Blade smiled as he tapped his nose. "Right here", he said proudly.

Grinder looked at him as if he were crazy which changed to horror as Blade grabbed his nose and snapped it clean off as if it were nothing more then a tree branch.

"He...he broke his nose off", Riptide said looking uneasy as he touched his own nose. "He's totally nuts!"

The words had no sooner left his mouth when Blade's nose grew back just as long and sharp as before. The swordfish snapped it off again and once more it grew back. He reached into his short's pocket's taking out a pair of sword handles and stuck the blades into them. Blade gave Grinder a calm look as he finished assembling his swords, "Does that answer your question?"

"For the love of my ancestors, doesn't that hurt?" Grinder asked looked nearly sick.

"Yeah, but you're going to feel worse", Blade said "_Tou Rou Nagashi!_" Blade swung his blades and nose as he dashed behind the shark man. Seconds later several slashes exploded open on Grinder's chest and he fell to his knees, eyes wide in shock. "By the way...I forgot to mention that I'm one of the few Fish-men to ever master Santoryu."

"S-Santoryu", the injured shark said as he got to feet. "I've didn't know a coward would know the fighting styles of the three swords."

"Damn", Long said shaking his head. "None of us knows Santoryu like Uncle Zoro does."

"Wrong little brother", Riptide took a step forward. "I know it and I'm the only one who can beat this guy."

Nami grabbed his arm, "Riptide, you can't!"

Riptide looked back at his mother. "Mother, Grinder won't stand a chance against this guy and-,"

Suddenly the night air was filled with screams as the solid wood prison door literally exploded hurling Fish-men high into the air. All eyes turned as Van launched himself into a mess of confused Fish-men, "_Juushigan!"_ Blood flew as the enemy fell before him.

"Get him", Scales was yelling at the top of his lungs. "Kill that wolf!"

Van barely battered an eye as the Fish-men surrounded him their weapons all raised. He smirked, "What are you waiting for?" The black werewolf vanished underneath the bodies of the enemy as they all attacked at once. "_Gekkou Juushigan!"_ More screams filled the air as Van fell upon them, killing them instantly. No one moved or breathed as he stood up and saw his injured friend. "Grinder", he cried rushing to aid his friend as Arlong and the islanders emerged.

Arlong was taken back when he saw what Van could do. _He knows Rokushiki too, but how? How the hell does that werewolf know that? _

Grinder held up a hand stopping him. "No", he said. "You can not interfere my honor would not allow it."

Stinger laughed, "Honor? Honor is for the weak!"

That struck a nerve in Longtooth and the mako snarled. "What would you know about honor", he growled as he cracked his neck then his knuckles. "Honor and loyalty are the two strongest bonds among nakama especially among our kind."

"A stupid belief for you, you has been", Stinger said with a smirk.

"HAS BEEN!" The mako went nuts at the insult. "I'll show you!"

If looks could kill than Longtooth would have killed Stinger at twenty times over. No one had ever seen such a look as Longtooth's fury mode took a step further as his eyes changed color becoming a pulsing red and the muscles in his arms seemed to bulge. Stinger only smirked as the mako lunged for him, mouth open and teeth flashing in the moonlight as he jumped into the air, spreading his wings and GLIDED away from Longtooth's snapping jaws.

**-- **

Grinder was surprised at his comrade's changed and was more surprised at Stinger's ability to fly that he forgot about Blade. Blade hadn't forgotten him though. "_Ushibari!_" he said driving his two swords into the distracted shark man's body in a relentless series of thrusts.

"Aaaahhhh!" Grinder howled in pain falling backwards.

"GRINDER!" Van howled at the sight of his friend falling victim to the swordsman. "GET UP! YOU CAN'T LOSE, NOT TO THIS GUY!"

To everyone's astonishment, Grinder got up his wounds bleeding. The spiral saw shark took his spear sword holding it length ways in front of him, there was a gleam in his eyes. "It is time to show you the ancient skill of our kind, the true power of the ancient warriors."

"Show me", laughed Blade. "Show me your so called..."

"_Tsunami blizzard!" _

Blade screamed in pain as he went flying into the air as a gigantic wave of ice cold air struck him piercing him with like a thousands of frozen needles. The attack was so powerful that it shattered his swords and destroyed the back wall of the fortress. Blade landed on the ground by Scales feet with a huge thud that shook the ground.

Grinder's attack had Nami looking at the shark. _I thought Siamon's attacks were strong, but Grinder's seems more powerful. If they ever fought who would win in such a fight? _

"Grinder, are you okay?" Riptide asked him.

The shark man turned to face him before he collapsed. Riptide and Long rushed to him as Van joined them. He was looked at them wearily before he smiled weakly. "I guess...I need to...train harder", he said in a faint voice before his head fell to one side.

"Gri...what the hell?" Van asked as the shark gave a snore. "Why you...I'm going to so kick you ass."

Riptide and Long looked at each other before they chuckled. _Yep, just like Uncle Zoro, _they thought.

**-- **

Longtooth's eyes followed Stinger as he keep on gliding circles around him and it was beginning to really piss him off. "Are you going to fight me or what, ya little piece of...GAH! The mako cried as Stinger's barded tail struck him across the right cheek, blood flying.

"Oh shit", Arlong said as he joined Nami. "That's not good."

Nami turned and gasped at his bloody face, "Arlong, wha..."

"I'm not the one to worry about", he said, his good eye never leaving his former commander. "Stinger's the one to worry about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blade told me something about Longtooth and it was never to get him really angry especially in his fury mode", Arlong said. "It will bring out his Shark Fury."

Nami looked back at Longtooth and then at Arlong. "You mean there's a third fury mode?"

"Among certain shark species, yes", he answered. "Longtooth's species is the worst for it. Believe me, Nami I have seen it and it's nothing like our fury or Riptide's Hidden Fury. Shark Fury can send Longtooth into a killing frenzy and I'm afraid Stinger's about to learn that horrible lesson."

Nami turned back as Stinger raised his tail again this time aiming for Longtooth's heart. "_Stinger Strike!_"

Stinger's tail was like a bolt of lightning but it never struck and the stingray was shocked when he saw Longtooth's hand seize his tail. If he wasn't already white, he would have been the moment the mako looked at him. Longtooth's eyes were glowing like beacons of fiery light and as he bared his teeth, drool dripped from his mouth. Stinger was truly scared and he began shaking like a leaf in a breeze. With a savage snarl Longtooth pulled Stinger down, slamming him face first into the ground.

"Stinger", Scales yelled at him. "Quite playing around and finish him."

Stinger rolled over, wiping the back his hand across his face and noticed that he blood on his hand. Never in his entire life had anyone ever managed to hurt him and seeing blood made him angry. "Why you…" he said scrambling to his feet. "I'll make you pay for that!"

With a yell, Stinger charged. It was a foolish and very costly mistake as Longtooth lunged. What happened next shocked all those who witnessed it. Driven by his fury Longtooth slammed into him and sank his teeth into his throat. Stinger's screams ended with a very sickening crunch.

"Stinger", Scales screamed in horror as Longtooth tossed Stinger's body into the near by pool.

"He…killed him", Nami was horrified. "Longtooth killed him."

Longtooth turned to Scales and attacked. "Longtooth stop", Arlong shouted. "He'll kill you like he did Slashback!"

Scales grinned and turned lashing out with his tail, sending Longtooth straight into the wall knocking him out. The powerful shark man turned as Riptide started forward. "Looks like it's just you and me, boy", he said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way", Riptide said. "Let's see what you got, Scales."

**Will Riptide has what it takes to take down Scales and what is Destiny planning? Get ready for the final battle, folks. **


	8. Fall of a Villain, Farewell to a Hero

Sins of the Past

Fall of a Villain, Farewell to a Hero

Destiny arrived at the open gates of Scales' fortress to see that Riptide and Scales' fight was well underway. She stared long and hard at Scales, her blue eyes became red with rage as she relived the moment she saw her beloved Slashback dead. The pain in her heart grew steady worse as she slipped into vengeful fury.

Riptide ducked as Scales took a swipe at him with his sword. _'Chief, I need some help!' _Riptide cried to his friend.

_'What am I suppose to do?' _the shark clan chieftain asked.

Riptide brought up his kiribachi blocking Scales' attack. _'Well, some advice would be helpful or would I be asking too much for your strength?' _

Before Chief could give him an answer there was howl of pure rage and there was flash of silver as something went past Riptide and struck Scales on the side of his head. Destiny's attack was swift a falcon diving on its prey as she ripped his left cheek open following it up with a hard punch to his stomach with her hand claws, tearing through his armor jerkin impaling the sharp metal spikes deep into his flesh. No longer surprised and in pain, Scales let out a string of curses as he backhanded Destiny sending her straight into the nearest wall.

"DESTINY", Nami and Long cried out in horror.

Scales placed a hand over his stomach wound and brought it up to his face, his green eyes darkened at the sight of his own blood. With a deep throated growl, he started toward her intent on finishing her off when both Riptide and Arlong got in front of him as Nami rushed to Destiny's side. They gave Scales a dark venomous look as he laughed. "Looks like you're one less child now, Arlong", he said.

With a howl of rage Arlong attacked with Riptide at his side and as before, Scales used his Tekkai rendering all their attacks useless. Arlong glared at his former friend, "Is that all you know, you ugly bastard?"

"What is that suppose to mean", growled Scales.

"I don't think you even remember how to fight", Arlong said.

"Is that a challenge?" Scales asked.

"It is Scales!"

Riptide grabbed Arlong by the shoulder, "Father don't you'll be killed."

Arlong turned his head looking at his first born. "This is **my fight** not yours", he growled.

Riptide was more than ready to argue till Chief butted in. _'Kid don't.' _

'_Chief, I just can't let him-,' _

'_It's his fight not yours.' _

'_But-,' _

'_No buts,' _Chief said in firm stern tone. _'Respect his wishes.' _

Reluctantly Riptide backed off and he joined his brother and they stood watching as their father prepared to face Scales once more. _I sure hope Father knows what he's doing because he's in no condition to continue this fight at all. _

**-- **

Arlong knew he was no match for Scales, he knew that before he had even arrived at Scales' fort and yet he still fought, but he knew that this was his fault, all of it was his fault; Slashback's death and for Destiny coming here to avenge her lost love. His own sinful dark past was slowly coming back to haunt him and for once in his whole life, Arlong was ready to face it no matter what.

"You know what old friend", Scales said. "I'm going to let you retrieve your weapon and then we'll see which one of us is superior."

Arlong showed no sign that he had heard as he turned to retrieve his fallen kiribachi and he hadn't even took three steps when Scales struck him from behind, his sword slashing through his hooded vest, blood gushing out. Arlong cried out in terrible pain as Long and Riptide screamed in horror, "FATHER!"

Fighting back against the horrible pain, Arlong pulled his ruined vest off and tossed it aside as he retrieved his kiribachi. To the shock of his sons, he turned and actually charged at Scales and there was the clanging of metal as sword met sword.

**-- **

Nami had cradled Destiny's head on her lap fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Destiny was alive, but had suffered a concussion from the cruel gash on the side of her head. Nami had heard Arlong tell Riptide that this was his fight and she shook her head. _Arlong you stupid stubborn fool! Why are you doing this?_

She jumped when she heard Arlong's scream and was horrified when she saw what happed happened. Long and Riptide's voices filled the air. "FATHER!" they screamed. Their screams brought Destiny to and the silver hybrid sat up, her eyes glued to her father as he turned and attacked Scales.

"Destiny, you're okay", Nami was relieved to see her daughter sitting up.

Destiny paid no attention to her mother as she slowly got to her feet, a strange look was in her now blood shot eyes and she started forward.

"Destiny, no", Nami said as she got in front of her, gripping her by her arms. "You need to rest."

The look Destiny gave her mother was cold and hateful even he voice was cold when she spoke. "I'll rest when I've killed Scales", she said.

This frightened Nami this was no longer her sweet loving daughter. Slashback's death had caused a change in her, turning her into a cold angry version of her father. Suddenly there was howl of agony and they turned to see Arlong falling before Scales, their voices crying out; "Arlong! Father!

**-- **

Riptide and Long had watched in total disbelief as their father and Scales went at each other both determined to kill one another. It wasn't before long that they saw that the battle was beginning to take it toll on Arlong. He was bleeding from numerous wounds and could barely stand still he continued on as if nothing matter at that moment. Scales smiled inwardly as he used his Shigan striking Arlong in the face again before he followed it with three strikes to the left side of his chest. Arlong let out a howl of agony before he fell at Scales' feet. The brothers heard their mother and sister's voice crying out: "Arlong! Father!"

Riptide and Long ran to Arlong and they dragged their badly injured father to safety as Scales stood laughing. They black hybrid looked back at him, his Hidden Fury coursing through him like wildfire.

'_Riptide.' _

'_Yeah, Chief?' _

'_Now we kick his ass big time!' _

Riptide gave a grin. _'About time.' _

Scales was still laughing when Riptide walked up to him and hauled off and punched him right in his stomach wound. Scales doubled over in pain allowing Riptide to follow up with an upward knee smash to the face and Scales howled in pain as he staggered back, blood flowing from his now broken nose. Riptide didn't give him a chance to recover as he continued his vicious assault. Fueled by his Hidden Fury and combining that with Chief's strength, Riptide was a force like no other before as he hit Scales with every kick, smash and punch he had learned back in the East Blue at Cocoyashi Village. The islanders were in awe as he delivered a powerful jump side kick to Scales' chest that sent him flying through the air and crashing into the far wall. The whole wall collapsed into a pile of rubble right on top of Scales.

'_You won kid!'_ Chief said.

'_It's not over yet, Chief', _Riptide said as he called upon Saw. _Saw, I need you._

The saw shark emblem blazed a fiery light just as there was a loud rumble coming from the pile of rubble and there were screams as Scales emerged from his prison looking very, very angry. He was glaring daggers at Riptide who was surround by a strange red mist and it grew brighter and brighter till it became blinding. Scales raised an arm to shield his eyes from the light and finally it faded. What Scales and everyone saw shocked them all except for Destiny when they saw Riptide covered in his soul armor.

"Who…who are you?" Scales asked clearly shaken.

Riptide looked at him. "Your worse nightmare." He said as his arm blades took form.

Using his speed mode he struck Scales fast and hard. Scales screamed as he felt Riptide's blades slice through his flesh. Scales tried to use his Tekkai, but it was worthless against the power of a Guardian and with a powerful backward slash across the chest, Scales went flying, landing near the edge of the pool. Scales was severely injured as blood flowed from his wounds and he could barely get to his feet. The powerful pirate was pale with absolute terror as Riptide came toward him.

"Please…" he said the fear detected in his voice. "Please, spare me…I beg you."

Riptide was glaring at him with cold dark eyes. "How dare you ask me to spare your life after you killed my friend", he said. "But I will let you live if you…"

"I agree", Scales said wanting to just get away.

"Fine", Riptide said as he knelt before him. "Get out Scales. Get out and leave this island."

Scales looked at him stunned, but he smart enough to know when to get out. He managed to get to his feet and he went and picked up Crab and Blade, putting them over his shoulders. What was left of his crew followed him as did Van and the rest of the Islanders. Riptide joined them, watching Scales and his crew leave. Scales stopped suddenly and he turned around.

"You got lucky boy", he called out. "I'll tell you this though there are far stronger pirates out there and even you won't be able to beat them."

"Is that so?"

Scales turned to see Tarlong and Blade standing not to far from them. The former bounty hunter had his rifle resting on his shoulder and he was giving Scales a very unnerving grin. "If I was you, I'd run", Tarlong said.

How Scales even managed to run was beyond anyone's guess but he did. Blade looked at his crewmate in amusement. "You sure have a way with pirates, don't you?" the shipwright asked.

Tarlong chuckled as he light his last cigar, "Siamon use to say the same thing back when I was still a bounty hunter."

"You know I may have to meet this Siamon one day", Blade said as they walked to the gates.

"Why?"

"He sounds like an interesting friend of yours", Blade said.

"Aye he was", Tarlong said. _I wonder where you are now old friend. _

**-- **

The Islanders were grateful and they wanted to celebrate that morning, but Grinder had told of Slashback's death. Riptide and the crew watched in silence as the Islanders took Slashback's body and carried him to the hidden remains of an ancient burial ground where he was buried.

"Grinder, why did bury Slashback?" Riptide whispered to the spiral saw shark as the Islanders chanted or sang in an ancient tongue that was only know to Grinder.

"During the ancient times of our ancestors", he explained. "This island was once home of warriors and when a brave warrior died, he was buried here. These people are the direct ancestors to those who lived here and honored those warriors. Your friend was a warrior and they know this."

"That was want he wanted", Destiny said in a small voice. "Slashback told me, he wanted to be warrior like those from his home."

Grinder and Riptide looked at her and the spiral saw shark placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then he's fulfilled his dream, young one and he shall always be remembered here as a warrior. His spirit will be welcomed by my ancestors at the internal gates."

Destiny looked at Grinder, "Is that true?"

Grinder nodded. "It is", he said. "Take comfort knowing that."

Destiny merely nodded.

Slashback's burial ended and the crew returned to the _Wavecutter_ where Van took one look at the ship and exclaimed, "What the heck is that?!"

Blade heard him and looked at the man who stood next to them. "Do you have a problem with our ship?" he asked.

Van looked at the shipwright. "That piece of junk would last long in the Grand Line!"

A vein appeared above Blade's left eye and he glared at him. "_Wavecutter_ is not a piece of junk I'll have you know", he said. "I and many others shipwrights worked on her with help from marine friends."

"That might be true, but I can make her far better", Van said.

This got Riptide's curiosity. "How?" he asked.

Grinder looked at his friend, "Van, are you going to…"

Van nodded. "Hide in a sealed cave is a battleship, a naval battleship", he said. "She barely survived a storm a few years back and she drifted into a cove where Grinder found her and managed to guide into her resting place."

Blade quickly saw what Van was getting at. "Do you actually believe you can somehow make W_avecutter _a more modern ship?"

"Of course, I was an engineer and together, I think we can", he replied. "Are you up for such a challenge?"

Blade laughed, "You bet I am."

So began the updating to _Wavecutter_. It took several weeks, but at the end she looked more menacing then before. She was no longer a paddle ship but an outfitted twin screwed war vessel armed with powerful guns where combined with the triple guns. Her hull was now refitted with the mined Mermaidiam as was the nose blades. Riptide and the others stared at their ship which now was painted a black with the mark of the Saw pirates along her sides.

Blade was still impressed as he gave the engineer a hearty pat on the back. "I still can't believe we pulled it off, but she does look far better."

"I told you she would, didn't I?" Van laughed.

Riptide looked Van and Grinder. "How about you guys come with us?" he asked.

His question caught them by surprise and they looked at him. "Are you serious?" Van asked. "You want us to come with you?"

Grinder nodded. "Of course, we'll come", he said.

"Grinder, I didn't agree to…" Van started to say.

Grinder gave a look. "We might find some real adventure and besides my clan did serve the chieftains of the shark clans so I'm still bond to that ancient duty and I will honor it."

Van sighed. "I guess I'll go along too and who knows it might be fun",

So with sun high in the air the _Wavecutter_ headed out into the Grand Line once more to all new adventures.

**Well that ends the Sins of the Past arc and yes, this one does have a title. I want to give a special thanks to Dude of Doom for helping me with the ending of this arc and for the title. Thanks buddy. So read and review. **


	9. Three Dangerous Forces

Return to Alabasta Arc

Three Dangerous Forces

**AN: I want to thank my fellow writer/ friend Dude of Doom for helping me with this new arc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of Death Root.**

Destiny woke before any of the rest of the crew and decided to go for an early morning swim before breakfast. She dove into the water and swam, not caring nor thing what direction she was going in. She swam for quite awhile before she surfaced to get her bearings. It was a mistake. Suddenly a wire mesh net was upon her and she immediately began to panic as she thrashed about, trying to free herself from it.

"Pull lads", she heard a voice shout. "Pull!"

Destiny was hauled out of the water and onto the deck of a ship, but this wasn't any ship it was a marine ship. Her eyes were wide in terror as she saw the white uniforms that surrounded her.

"Watch it," someone said. "These Fish-men are an ugly nasty lot."

"Sir, we got a female", said one of the younger officers.

"Hyik Hyik Hyik Hyik" Destiny turned at the laugh and looked at the much older marine who had rat face features and she knew him instantly. Colonel Nezumi, the man who shot her Aunt Nojiko and stole her mother's treasure just before her father's downfall. Nezumi had managed to leave Unity Island before Stryker's death, but he knew nothing of the outcome since he was to bring information to the insane tiger shark. "Well," the colonel snickered. "What do we have here? A rare silver beauty, isn't she?"

Destiny glared at him and she bared her teeth. "Don't you touch me," she hissed at him.

"My, what a nasty temper we have", Nezumi said. "May I ask who you are, my dear?"

"The daughter of 'Saw Tooth' Arlong", she spat right in his face too.

Nezumi's face was filled with anger at that news as he wiped the spit from his face. "Take her to my quarters", he ordered. "I'm going to personally interrogate her!"

Destiny's world went black as she suddenly snapped.

A few hours later…

"Van, you see anything yet", Riptide called out to the engineer.

Van, in his werewolf form, sat crouched on the figurehead of the _Wavecutter,_ his sharp eyes looking for any signs of their First Mate. He looked over his shoulder at his very worried captain. "'Fraid not", he said. "I can't even get a whiff of…eh? What's that scent?" He began sniffing getting the faint, but distant smell of blood. "Captain, I caught a scent."

"Is it Destiny?" Riptide asked as he joined the wolf man.

"Its blood and plenty of it", Van said. "Its getting stronger the further we go. We must be getting near its source."

"Marine ship dead ahead", shouted Thor from the crows nest.

The crew gathered as the _Wavecutter _slowed coming alongside the starboard ship of the marine ship and they were horrified at the sight that greeted them. Standing in the middle of the deck surround by dead bodies and covered in blood was Destiny.

"What…what happened here?" Kaiuleale asked shocked at the sight.

Arlong growled. "Those bastards made her snap that's what happened".

"Let's get her that ship. Now", Riptide said.

Riptide with Van, Arlong and Nami climbed onto the ship. Everywhere they looked there was blood and a body torn open. Nami actually gagged at it, she had seen plenty of things during her travels with her nakama, but this was a massacre.

Van went below doing a quick search for survivors, but there were none. Destiny had slaughtered every last one of them. Arlong and Riptide found Nezumi or what was left of him. Destiny had torn him apart and there was a look of horror on his face. Arlong looked at him with a smirk. _You brought this unto yourself, Nezumi _he thought.

Nami was with Destiny talking to her as she kept her arms around her, helping her back unto their ship. "Easy baby", she said gently. "You're safe now."

Without warning Destiny shook her mother's arms off and ran to her quarters without washing the blood off of her. She slammed the door shut, locking it before she slowly sank to her knees and broke down.

Outside the rest of the crew stared at the entrance that went to the lower decks and their individual quarters. Riptide, Van and Arlong jumped back onto the _Wavecutter_ just as Grinder looked at his captain. "What should we do about that?" the spiral saw shark asked jerking his head to the marine vessel.

Riptide's answer shocked everyone, "Sink it."

"What", Long said. "Sink it? Are you mad? Bro, I don't think-,"

"I don't care", Riptide said angrily. "Those bastards caused that to happen and we can't risk the navy finding out what really happened. If they find out, they'll be after us for sure."

Arlong cracked his knuckles as he prepared to dive into the sea. "Then consider it sunk", he said and he jumped into the water.

Longtooth steered their ship to a safe point and they watched as the ship shuddered as Arlong punched holes into her hull. He climbed back onto _Wavecutter_ as watched with his crewmates as the marine ship listed heavily and she quickly sank.

"I made sure it appeared to be an accident", Arlong said to Riptide. "The navy is full of idiots and they'll write this off as a tragic accident."

"Good", Riptide said. "Now our only worry is Destiny."

A week had passed since the incident and Destiny became from her family and every night she just cried for no reason. It affected the crew seeing her like this and they did their best to cheer her up to no avail. One morning Nami sat reading the paper and spotted an article that said something about a priceless scroll being brought to Alabasta. She grew excited this is what the crew needed.

"We're going on a vacation", she announced at dinner.

"A vacation," Riptide said as he stared at his mother. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am", she said. "This crew needs it and it also might help Destiny get back to normal."

"And where would we be going, Nami?" Arlong inquired.

"Alabasta."

"Alabasta", they all said in surprise.

"We're finally going to meet Princess Vivi", Long was very excited as was Riptide. They had heard all about the battle with Crocodile that their Uncle Luffy had fought with the help of the Axe-head pirates.

Nami was also excited. Finally after nearly 16 years, she was going to see her old friend. _I wonder how everything has been going since we help bring down Crocodile and the Baroque Works?_ She thought.

In Alabasta…

Princess Vivi stood with her father, King Cobra as they waited for the arrival the new marine captain that had been assigned to their kingdom. Vivi had grown more beautiful over the years and had yet to marry, but Cobra wasn't pushing it. He trusted his daughter and knew when she was ready for marriage that she would tell him. There was a loud banging on the throne room doors and they slowly opened to reveal a giant of a man.

Captain 'Steel jaw' Jag was no man, but a whale shark Fish-man. He stood at 13' ½" tall with a muscular build. He skin was a bronze color with white spots, his eyes were a red color and his blue and white hair was cut in military fashion. He wore the standard marine uniform with all the standard markings and medals he had earned over his years of service. The reason he was called steel jaw was because of the steel brace that was riveted onto the outside of his jaw.

"King Cobra and Princess Vivi", Captain Jag said in a deep gruff voice. "I bid you greetings as Alabasta's new marine commander."

"As King of Alabasta, I bid you welcome", Cobra said. "I take your journey went well?"

"It did indeed though I found it rather boring", Jag replied. "My men are on their way to Rainbase to deliver this scroll the World Government asked me to escort."

"Will you be going there soon?" Vivi asked the marine captain.

"In a week or two", Jag sounded rather bored. "May I ask why?"

"I was planning to visit the new owner of the casino and I was wondering if you could-,"

Jag brightened at the thought of escorting this very attractive woman. "Dear lady, it would be my honor as marine captain to do so", he said taking a deep bow. "I am no more than your humble servant."

"Thank you", Vivi said. "I will let you know when I plan to leave."

**-- **

That night at Rainbase, the old Dock Master was making his rounds, making all the ships were fastened and secure. Satisfied he was ready to head to his house when he hear two male voices arguing and squinted his eyes trying to find them, but couldn't. He heard them though.

"I won you 'iron guppy' fair and square, you owe me!"

"I owe you nothing you over stuffed animal", this voice was deep and rough. "It was a game of cards!"

"Then why did you agree to the bet at the beginning?"

"You cheated during the card game…talking to your wife the entire time, so even if there was a bet it's off!"

"Oh…You're forcing me to retaliate Fish stick and I'll make sure it'll haunt you for quite awhile!"

The two men had soon left, but the old Dock Master knew one thing. They didn't sound like the type to mess with and he hurried home.

Elsewhere in Rainbase…

In a large, but dimly lit room two men were talking.

"How much longer must we wait," the first man asked his companion.

His companion smiled as he poured himself a glass of brandy. "Just a little longer, Rats," he said. "We must be patient if we are to succeed."

Rats growled, "I hate waiting, but if you say to wait, we'll wait."

"Good", his companion said. "I promise you, Rats the Baroque Works will rule all of Alabasta and then the world."

**Looks like trouble is stirring Alabasta, what will Riptide and crew find now? Like always read and review.**


	10. Welcome to Alabasta

Return to Alabasta Arc

Return to Alabasta Arc

Welcome to Alabasta

After Nami's announcement and dinner was over the crew went off to do inventory, their thoughts on their First Mate and each one hoped that by going to Alabasta that Destiny would become her old self again.

Neeta, Skie and Gaff were doing the inventory of the infirmary and making a list of what was needed.

"Do you think it will work?" Gaff asked suddenly.

Skie and Neeta paused in their work to look at the kuda-shark hybrid. "Will what work?" Neeta asked.

"Nami's idea", Gaff said.

Skie sighed as she returned to her task, "Let's pray that it does for Destiny's sake."

**-- **

Arlong was in the Gym/training room and had been trying to stay focused, but was unable to. Angrily, he punched the thick padded wall. What had happened to Destiny and her condition now was affecting him, making it hard to train. It was also affecting Nami and their sons as well as the rest of the crew. He sighed as he put his shirt back on and decided to head to the galley. Arlong had changed since his battle with Scales and was now blind in the right eye due to Scales' Shigan attack and his black hair was now getting a few strands of grey in it.

Long was still doing his inventory when Arlong came in and went straight to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of beer. The cook paused as his father sat down at the table and took a swig, "Is that a wise choice after working out?"

Arlong snorted. "It's my choice."

Long stopped and joined his father at the table, knowing he was very worried over Destiny. "Destiny will get better, Father", he said. "Mother knows what's she's doing."

Arlong stared at the bottle as his thoughts drifted back to his mother and he shuddered. "I hope you're right because I don't want Destiny to end like…her."

"Her? What do you mean?"

It pained Arlong when he thought about his mother, but he knew his own daughter was slowly head down that same path. "My mother", he said. "She went mentally insane after my father's death, but it really didn't show till it was too late. Destiny is following that same path and I don't see that again."

"Des would never become like that, would she?" Long was clearly frightened.

"I really don't know, Long", he said as he finished his beer. "I hope this trip to Alabasta will help before it's too late."

**-- **

Nami was sitting in her room going through the photo album that she had brought with her and she smiled as she looked at each one. There were pictures of Bellemere when she and Nojiko were still little, the friends that the Straw Hats had made and finally pictures of her precious babies. There were plenty of them and she found herself staring at one particular page. It was during their visit at Water7 and it here that they made some new friends, a powerful mercenary group called Death Root. The photo she stared at was that of Death Root's second-in-command. He was a finless shark man with dark grey skin and short black hair. He wore a grey and black camo vest that had at least an eight foot long sword strapped to it and black baggy cargo pants because he was a Fish-man, he wore no shoes.

"Siamon", she said remembering the day they met.

-Flashback-

_Nami froze when she saw the tall finless shark man as he blocked her path to the Go Merry and he stared at the baby carriage that she had borrowed and was covered with a blanket. He bared his teeth as he came toward her and before she could even stop him, he yanked the blanket off. Her babies, her precious little babies stared at the towering figure that glared down at them._

"_So that bastard has children", he growled going for his sword. "Well, not for long."_

_Nami quickly got between him and her children her Clima Tact at the ready. "Don't you even dare threaten my babies' lives", she said staring him right in the eyes._

"_Are you that foolish to throw your life away?" he asked. _

"_I won't let you harm them!" _

"_So you would protect the lives of that bastard's children, eh?" _

"_When it comes to MY children, yes", Nami was glaring daggers at him. "Just who the hell are you a friend of Arlong's?" _

"_Friend?!" the shark man's golden eyes changed color becoming a violet. "That scum is no friend of mine. He's my enemy and when I find him, I'll kill him."_

"_Who are you anyway?"_

"_You may call me Iron Shark", he said. "Now Step aside."_

_Nami became tense. "I won't!"_

_Iron Shark growled clearly irritated. "How could a woman like you love-,"_

"_Love", Nami nearly burst out laughing. "I don't love him, I hated him more then you'll ever know. He might have fathered my babies, but they are mine and I will protect them no matter what."_

_Iron Shark's hand moved from his weapon and he gave her an amused grin. "Then anyone who hates Arlong is indeed a friend of mine. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Siamon Tragto."_

-End of Flashback-

_Siamon was the second friend I made from the Fish-man race, _Nami thought. _He took a risk telling me his real name, but we did gain Death Root's trust to know all their names. I only wish I could find Siamon or Herman. They might know how to help Destiny._

**-- **

Riptide had been more worried over his sister than anyone as he walked down the hall to her room. Destiny needed help that was for certain and knowing that made it all the harder on him. He decided to go and talk with her which was only fair since she missed their mother's announcement so maybe this bit of news might cheer her up some. He came to her room and knocked three times before entering.

Destiny was lying on her side away from the door. "How are you feeling?" Riptide asked her as he sat on the bed.

"Tired," she said.

"Do you want me to go and get Skie?"

"No", Destiny snapped at him.

"Des, you need to get some rest before we reach Alabasta."

That got her attention and she turned her head. "Alabasta", she said. "Are really going there?"

Out of the stories they had heard while growing up, Destiny's absolute favorite had been about Alabasta and would beg their mother to tell it again and again. Riptide smiled as he nodded. "We are", he said. "We need to restock the ship and mother has been longing to visit Princess Vivi Nefeltari as well."

For the visit time in weeks Destiny smiled and seeing that made Riptide's heart swell. Maybe their mother really did know that this would help.

"Rip?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

Destiny sat up her blue eyes had a slight shine to them. "Do you know the story?"

He looked at her confused for a moment before he burst laughing. "Alright I'll tell it to you."

Three days later…

Destiny had improved some after learning they were going to Alabasta and the crew was glad to see it. One evening Destiny decided to head to the ship's library to do some research on the history of Alabasta and she had barely opened the door when she heard her mother and Uncle Tarlong talking. Curious she slipped in quietly closing the door and found a spot where she could listen without being seen.

"So how did you meet Siamon?" Nami asked.

"Oh, that", Tarlong said with a shake of the head. "It was just after he was given his own island command that we met. Garth and I had just turned in some low bounty pirates in and we headed for the local bar where I had a little too much to drink."

Nami started to laugh. "You were drunk when you met Siamon", she said.

Tarlong huffed. "I don't remember what happened, but Garth told me I tried to fight him and I ended up getting knocked out by him using a cheap shot."

"A cheap shot", Nami said.

"Yeah," Tarlong said. "He tricked me and then hit me in the head. Needless to say, I was surprised when I came to and found myself in cell. I still owe him for that too."

Destiny held back the giggle when she heard that tale.

"So how did you meet Siamon?" Tarlong asked.

"I met him at Water7 when I was heading back to our ship", Nami answered. "We had a very rough introduction at first, but after that we were friends. I must admit I've met anyone like him."

"How so," Tarlong asked.

"He's calm during the must stressful situation and also harsh when he needs to, but yet he's kind."

"That's Siamon to a T", Chuckled Tarlong. "If you want someone to watch your back during a fight, he's the guy."

Not wanting to get caught, Destiny decided to leave and slipped out undetected. As she head back to hear room she grew curious about this Siamon. _Who is he and why has Mother never mentioned him to us?_

In the Kingdom of Alabasta

Vivi had just retired to her room with her faithful companion, Karoo. He was up in years, but he still had the youthful energy to keep going. Vivi smiled as she stroked his feathers. "It's nice to have a relaxing evening, isn't it?" she asked.

Karoo quacked in agreement.

It was then Vivi's Den Den Mushi began to ring. Wondering who would call her on her private Mushi, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Vivi, how have you been?"

Vivi couldn't believe her ears. "Nami", she said in surprise. "Is it really you?"

Nami laughed. "It is", she said.

Tears of joy spilled down her cheeks, she was happy to her from her friend. "Nami, how are you? Are you guys nearby?"

"I'm fine", Nami answered. "Vivi, I'm calling you because we need your help."

"Of course after what you guys did for our kingdom. What do you need?"

"Well, I better explain a few things first …"

**-- **

The _Wavecutter_ was approaching Alabasta and Riptide ordered them to anchor till Nami had finished her call to Vivi.

"Vivi's going to meet us at Rainbase", Nami said as she joined the crew out on the deck. "But we have a slight problem."

"Problem," Van said. "What kind of a problem?"

"Alabasta has a Marine base now", Nami said.

"That's all we need", Gaff groaned, "More marines to deal with."

"Gaff, can it", Riptide said. "I have a feeling Mother has more to tell us."

"Vivi said the base is located Nanohana so we'll be safe", Nami said. "We just have to be careful going up the Sandora River."

"We will since we won't travel till later tonight", Riptide said. "Okay crew, I want you to all go rest up so you'll be ready."

No one spoke as they did as ordered. Nami looked at her oldest, "Riptide what are planning?"

"Mother, just trust me."

Later that night at the Nanohana Marine base

The two marines on watch yawned as they struggled to stay awake. "Talk about boring", the first one said.

"Tell me about it", his friend said. Suddenly he became alert and he seemed to be squinting as if he saw something.

"What is it?" his friend asked.

"I'm not to sure, but I swear I hear a ship."

"Are you nuts? What kind of ship could travel with no lights on?"

The second marine shook his head. "I don't know", he said. "I don't hear it now. Maybe it was my imagination?"

His buddy snorted, "Well boredom does do strange things."

**-- **

"We did it!" Thor yelled as they watched the lights of the base fade in the distance. "I can't believe we actually did!"

"Told you to trust me, didn't I?" Riptide said with a laugh.

Arlong laughed as he put an arm around him. "You did, but it was still a crazy tactic."

"It worked didn't it?"

"It certainly did", Arlong said. "So what now Captain?"

"Now we travel till we find this man made river and then straight to Rainbase", Riptide said.

**Well, the crew has made to Alabasta. I wonder awaits them at Rainbase? I know this chapter made have seemed at little blah, but the next one will be better. Read and Review.**


	11. The Princess, the Scroll and the Casino

Return to Alabasta Arc

The Princess, the Scroll and the Casino

Rainbase before dawn

Vivi couldn't wait to see Nami after so many years as she and Igaram headed toward the royal docks which was located on the very outskirts of the city and was mainly used by guests or members of the royal family.

"Your Highness, I still think it is unwise for you to be here with the protection of the royal guard", Igaram said for the second time.

"I know you mean well", Vivi said placing a hand on her loyal friend and protector's arm. "But I don't to think Nami and her friends to think they're being arrested."

"They wouldn't be treated as criminals after what they did for our kingdom", Igaram said. "Many lives were saved because of them and the whole kingdom knows that. Still if the World Government ever learned that Alabasta was friends with pirates-,"

"I know the danger the kingdom would be in as does Father," Vivi said. "Nami is my friend and I refuse to turn my back on my nakama especially when they need help."

Igaram smiled. Vivi would one day be a great queen and it made him proud knowing that. It was then he saw a ship approaching in the distance and it was coming closer and closer. The Commander of the Royal Guard immediately noticed that it wasn't the Straw Hats' ship, but a very different ship. This one appeared to be some type of battleship going by the single funnel. It was black and as it eased alongside the dock, Igaram got a good look at her. The bow was built in the shape of a saw shark's head and painted on the sides was an emblem of flames behind two clashing saw sharks; one was red while the other was white.

"Vivi, Igraram!"

Vivi and Igaram looked up just as a black saw shark jumped from the ship and much to their surprise landed gracefully on the dock allowing the woman his back to slid off. Her hair was orange in color and went past her shoulders and for being thirty-three years of age, she still had a very sexy figure.

"Nami", Vivi cried as she hugged her friend. "It's so good to see you again."

Nami was crying as well. "Vivi, it's good to see you too. How's your father?"

"Father's fine thank you," Vivi said as they parted and she turned to look at the young shark man that stood quietly. He wore an open maroon colored vest that was trimmed in a golden color and dark blue jeans. His black hair with the red streaks running through it was combed and in a low pony tail. He wore black sandals and strapped to his side was a saw like karibachi. "Nami, is this-,"

Nami smiled as she looked lovingly at him, "This is my oldest son, Captain Riptide Saw-tooth Arlong."

Riptide smiled as he kneeled before Vivi, taking her hand and planted a kiss on it. "Princess Vivi, please except my thanks for allowing us to come to your kingdom in our time of need."

Vivi was flattered by Riptide and she blushed. "T-thank you", she said. "You and your crew must be hunger."

Riptide stood up. "I appreciate your offer your highness, but we have a cook and-,"

"Nonsense", Interrupted Igaram. "You're Princess Vivi's guests."

Glancing at his mother who smiled and nodded, Riptide gave a bow. "Then it would be rude of me to not to accept the hospitality of the princess", he said. He offered his arm to Vivi. "May I escort you, your highness?"

Vivi smiled taking Riptide's arm. "You may, captain."

The rest of the crew disembarked and followed behind Igaram as he led the way to the royal family's vacation palace. Nami and Arlong brought up the rear.

"Our son is quite the charmer, isn't he?" Arlong asked.

"Well, I did raise them to have good manners", Nami said.

Arlong nodded. "That you did", he said. "Our sons have found their own loves." Taking note to Neeta and Skie as they keep near their beloveds.

"If only Destiny could find someone again", Nami said. "I hate seeing her so alone."

Arlong hear the pain in her voice and he put a comforting arm around her pulling her close to him as they walked. "She'll get better", he said. "You'll see."

They had no love for each other, but when it came to their children they learned to rely on each other. Nami was grateful for that and took some comfort in Arlong's words. "I know she will." It was then she looked over and noticed something. "Arlong, where's Destiny?"

"She's right…Oh no", he looked quickly around. "Riptide, Destiny's gone!"

The group froze as they all looked at one another. "How the-," Tarlong said.

"It doesn't matter how", Riptide said. "The thing is we have to find her before she has another one her…"

"Don't you dare say it", Arlong said. "We'll split up and look for her."

"No, it's took risky", Igaram said. "I'll have the guards search the city."

"You can't be serious", Arlong said. "You do that and we'll-,"

"What do you suggest then?" Igaram asked.

"That's enough", Nami said in a commanding tone. "We're wasting time arguing when we should be out looking for her."

"Nami's right", Vivi said. "The girls and I will go on while the rest of you help in the search."

"You won't go alone", Riptide said. "Van, Blade and Thor will go with you as your protection."

"I'll go as well", Tarlong said. "I can keep an eye for any unseen dangers that could be lurking around."

"Alright, let's go!" Riptide, Igaram and the rest of the crew split up and began their search while Nami, Vivi and girls continued on with their assigned bodyguards.

In a bad section of Rainbase

The Dock Master was heading off to do his job much earlier due to his wife having one of her temper fits. He walked along talking mainly to himself, "Crazy woman. I can't see the problem. So I came home an hour late. What's the deal?"

He had just past a house when he heard voices coming from the inside and being very curious, he went inside. He could hear them, but wasn't able to make out was being said. He spotted a light coming from a closed door and he crept closer to it. He placed his ear against it and listened.

"So when do we get this job done with?" asked a familiar voice.

"Ah…what's the matter Fish Stick? Bored?" said another voice that also familiar.

The Dock Master gave a silent gasp. He recognized those voices as the two arguing men he had heard a few nights ago down at the docks.

"I can't stand this wretched heat! First it was the cold and now it's this!"

"Man, are we touchy. Maybe you need to-,"

"You even say it and I'll kick your ass, you overstuff animal!"

The Dock Master heard footsteps as one of the men headed toward the door and he quickly ducked into a closet. He heard one of the men say, "I'm going for a walk!" and then the slamming of a door. Counting to twenty, the old Dock Master came out of hiding. _That was close, _he thought. _I nearly-,_

"You know it's not safe to eves drop."

**-- **

Destiny sighed. How did she manage to get separate from her crewmates? Now she was lost and alone in what appeared to be a bad section of Rainbase. She could feel eyes following her and it made her uneasy. She had taken Slashback's vest before he was buried and was wearing it. She had just unsnapped one of the many pockets on the vest when she heard, "Hello poppet."

She whirled around to see ten vile looking men looking her with sick smiles on their filthy faces. She could feel the panic rising in her as they moved toward her. "Leave me alone", she said.

"What's the matter, my pet? Are you lost?" said another voice off to her left.

To her horror, Destiny realized they had her surrounded and there seemed to be more of them coming from the shadows. _Help me! Someone help me!! _

Suddenly dropping from the roof above was a man wearing a mask and landed in front of Destiny. The silver hybrid was surprised as was her stalkers. "It appears you boys are in need of a lesson", he said.

"Who do you think you are", demanded the leader of the bunch.

Destiny's rescuer cracked his knuckles, "Someone who doesn't like it when a bunch of goons are harassing a young lady. Are you okay?"

Destiny looked at this man in stunned silence before she realized he was talking to her. "Yes."

The masked man nodded. "Good", he said. "Now this shouldn't take long."

Before she could ask him what he meant, he gave a yell and charged right into them. He might have been outnumbered, but he was beating the living shit out them. It didn't take long for the rest of the lot to realize they were in serious trouble and they ran for their lives. Destiny stood looking at him, never had she ever seen anything like this.

Her rescuer looked at her, "That was fun. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

She nodded. "I'm grateful that you came when you did", she said. "I was afraid-,"

"DESTINY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Destiny turned her head, "Riptide." She turned around only to find her masked rescuer had gone, "Wha-where did he go?"

"Des, thank god, we found you." Riptide came running up with Longtooth and Grinder. Her brother took noticed to the beaten up goons. "What the heck happened here? Did you do this?"

Destiny shook her head. "No, someone else did", she said. "He left before I could thank him."

"Well who ever he was, he knows how to fight", Longtooth said. "These bakas are lucky he didn't kill them."

"Let's go before their friends show up", Grinder said.

From a nearby rooftop, Destiny's rescuer watched them leave. _So they've grown, but why are they here?_

**-- **

"Did you girls have fun?" Riptide asked as his mother and their shipmates returned from a day of shopping.

"Of course we did," Nami said. "What did you guys do while we were out?"

Riptide shrugged as he laid down on one of the padded couches. "Not much", he said folding his arms behind his head. "Father, Uncle Tarlong, Uncle Garth and the others are mainly sticking to the pool. Long is in the kitchen preparing the evening meal with some help. Oh, Vivi is coming by later and taking us to the Rain Dinners Casino."

"That was Crocodile's base of operations", Nami said. "Why is she taking us there?"

"It was bought and the new owner has invited Vivi to come over for a tour of the place", Riptide said. "She wanted to know if we wanted to come along and I said I would ask you when you came back from your shopping. So what do you say?"

"I'm game", Destiny said. "I wouldn't mind a tour. Mother, are you in?"

"Sounds like fun and I wouldn't mind winning some money", Nami said.

"I'll stay here if you don't mind", Chizzara said. "I need some rest."

"Me too", Neeta said.

"Skie, are you in or out?" Riptide asked.

"I'm in", she said. "I'm curious to what a casino is."

Three hours later…

Vivi and her guests were met by the new owner, a man named Jackson Vista. He was a tall elegant looking man with black slick back hair. He wore a black business suit with pinstripes and polished black shoes with white tips. "Ah…your highness, welcome to Rain Dinners", he said as planted a kiss on her right hand. "I see you brought some friends."

"Yes, this my friend Nami and-,"

Jackson looked surprised, "Nami, as in 'Cat Burglar' Nami?"

"Yes," Nami said.

"This is a great honor indeed", Jackson said. "I never thought I would have one of the famous Straw Hat pirates here."

Riptide for some reason was getting one of his bad feelings and he could feel his fin tingle. There was something about this human that bothered him. He wasn't the only one. Destiny and Long even felt uneasy and they silently looked at their brother.

"Would you like to see the scroll?" Jackson asked.

"What scroll?" Riptide asked.

Jackson smiled as he led the way to his private office. "Come and I'll so you."

There were two big and heavily armed guards standing outside the office door and they glanced at their boss' guests as they followed Jackson inside. "What's with the goons?" Long asked.

"To protect my newest collection piece", Jackson said as he opened his wall safe. "Beyond my friends the greatest treasure ever to found." He opened a small wooden chest and lying inside the red velvet padding was a very ancient scroll. "According to strange tales and rumors, this scroll is suppose to have clues to legendary cities and places… but no one has been able to translate it."

"May I see it?" Destiny asked. "I might be able to translate it."

"By all means, go ahead", Jackson said.

Suddenly there was explosion and the casino shook.

"What was that?" Vivi said.

"Sounds like trouble", Riptide said.

**Whoa! What does Riptide mean by that? Who or what is attacking Rain Dinners Casino? The bigger question is what is going to happen next? Read & Review.**


	12. The thieves

Return to Alabasta Arc

The Thieves

Rain Dinners Casino

The crowded casino's activities came to a stop as the customers stood bewildered when the building actually shook. There was a scream as the wall by the blackjack table came crashing in as a giant of a man came through as if it was very weak paper. He had curly slightly long hair that was tied back into a pony tail and he had a goatee. He wore goggles as well. The man wore a black weighted vest and a blue stripped with white undershirt with a loose black tie, black jeans and sandals.

At the sight of him some people headed toward the entrance just as another equally tall man entered carrying an eight foot long sword on his shoulder. This man wore an iron mask over his face and he looked over at his companion with a sigh. "Kuma, the door is right there", he said jerking a thumb behind him.

"But where's the fun in that?" Kuma asked with grin.

"Baka."

"You're no fun, Iron Face."

"It's Iron Shark!" the masked wearing man yelled.

"Don't move!"

Iron Shark looked over to his left as ten security guards came at him, their weapons drawn. He smiled underneath his mask as he swung his blade. "Pressure Blade!" A force of pressurized air struck cutting down the guards and taking out part of the wall behind them. Another group went after Kuma who sent them flying with a mere swipe of his arm.

The casino customers like a bunch of idiots stood there watching the scene folding before them. Suddenly there was a scream, "I know them! They're with Death Root!" Hearing the name, people panicked and they pushed, tripped and knocked each other down in a mad rush to escape the two mercs.

In Jackson Vista's office

"What the devil is going on", Jackson demanded as the Chief of Security came rushing in.

"We have a problem", the man said.

"What problem?"

Seeing how his boss was losing his cool, the security chief went to him and whispered in his ear. Jackson paled some. "Are you sure?"

"Positive and they took out all the guards."

Jackson grabbed the scroll and turned to his guests. "It would be safer if you all stayed here till we have this crisis under control", he said.

"Just what is going here", Nami demanded.

Ignoring her, Jackson went to the door and called the two burly guards in. "Make sure they do not leave. If they try…"

"Gotcha boss", said the tallest one.

Riptide narrowed his eyes as Jackson and his security chief left. _That rotten no good…damn, he fooled us. I can't let him get away with this. _He looked over at his sister, "Des, you up for a little hunt?"

She had a gleam in her eyes as she grinned back. "Yep, but first we have to take out the trash."

"Right," Riptide and Destiny moved toward the door.

"Where doing you think, you're going?" asked the tall guard.

Seconds later…

The door of Jackson's office came, flying of it hinges hitting the wall as the two guards slumped onto the floor. They moaned as they sat up just Riptide and Destiny stepped out still cracking their knuckles. "You fellas still want to play?" Riptide asked with a dangerous look in his eye.

"No no no", the two men said clearly scared.

"Good, now you sit there and be good", Riptide said. "And you're going to tell my friends what you know. Got it?"

"Yes, s-sir!"

Long called after his brother and sister, "Where you going?"

"To catch a no good rat", Riptide called over his shoulder as he and Destiny went running down a flight of steps.

Still confused Long watched as his mother knelt before the two guards. "Okay boys", she said. "Start talking."

**-- **

Jackson and his security chief went to end of the hall they were in and Jackson turned the wall lamp there to the left, opening a secret door. "Move Rats", he ordered. "We can't afford to get caught."

The two men hurried down the torch light passage way coming out to the abandon part of the city. Jackson gave an easy sigh of relief as he pulled the scroll from his pocket. "We nearly lost this due to you incompetence", he said as he pulled out a pearl handle revolver. "That's something I can not have, Rats."

Rats was sweating as he began backing up. "Boss, how was I suppose to know that-,"

"It doesn't matter how", Jackson snarled. "You said you could handle anything, any problem we might have. You failed in that duty alone and in Baroque Works, we can not have that."

Riptide and Destiny having found the secret passage heard the gunshots and emerge just as Rats fell over, dead. "Hand that scroll over", Riptide said.

The Baroque Works agent was shocked to see them. "How did you find me?"

Riptide snorted. "Easy, I went by your scent and it's pretty easy to track someone especially when they're clearly scared."

"It's true then", Jackson said dropping the now useless gun to the ground. "Everything he told me is true."

"Who told you?" Riptide asked.

Jackson turned and ran.

"Damn. Come Des, we got to catch him!"

Back at Rain Dinners Casino

Vivi and Skie were helping with the injured people as Nami came up with Long who was carrying the two now tied and gagged guards over his shoulders. At the moment Skie was treating an elderly gentleman with a head injury. "Can you tell us what happened?" Vivi asked him.

"Everything was fine and gay when they came crashing in", he said. "It was awful. People pushing each other trying to get away from them."

"From who?" Long asked.

"From the two members of that mercenary group, Death Root."

Nami looked at him before she grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him. "Death Root, are you sure?!"

"Yes!"

"Nami stop shaking him, please", Skie said pulling her hands off the man.

Nami looked at him. "Their names. Did you hear their names?"

"It was Kuma and Iron Shark!"

Fear filled her heart as she raced outside bumping straight in Tarlong. "Nami, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"Tarlong, we have to find them before they get killed", Nami was in a panic.

"Calm down", the ex-bounty hunter said grabbing her by the arms. "Now who's going to get killed?"

"Riptide and Destiny unless we find them!"

That was enough for Tarlong. "Let's go", he said pulling Nami along with him. "You can fill me in while we track them."

**-- **

Jackson came to stop, gasping for breath as his whole body shook. He looked over his shoulder praying he hand finally lost them. He laughed as he leaned against the wall of an old warehouse holding up the scroll. "I still have you, my priceless beauty."

"You did."

Jackson looked up as the blade descended on him.

**-- **

Riptide was still going by Jackson's scent when he and Destiny came upon him. They were shocked. Jackson was cut in half a look of surprise on his face. "Great, somebody got to him first", he said.

Destiny was keeping watch when see saw the door to the ware house close. She grabbed her brother's shoulder, "And who ever it was just went in there."

"Then let's get that scroll back from who ever it is", Riptide said.

The warehouse had part of the roof gone allowing the moon to illuminate the inside. Riptide and Destiny spotted their quarry as they seem to be resting for a moment. "I think you fellas have something that doesn't belong to you." Riptide said as he and Destiny stopped short of them.

The two men looked up and Destiny gasped. "You!"

Riptide looked at his sister. "You recognize them?"

"Him", she pointed to the mask man. "He's the one who saved my life that day."

"Oh", the other man looked at his companion with interest. "We were playing hero, eh?"

"Shut up", the iron mask wearing man said. "This isn't the time to talk about it."

"You're right, it isn't!" Destiny lunged at him with Riptide right beside her.

"Sorry kid, I can't let do that!"

Riptide suddenly was knocked away, crashing through the wall and landing outside. The black hybrid shook his head as he slowly got back onto his feet. He growled as he stepped through the hole and glared at his opponent. "That was a big mistake pal", he growled as he took off his vest.

"Kid, you really don't want to mess with me", his opponent said.

"My name isn't kid either! My name is Riptide Saw tooth Arlong, captain of the Saw Pirates!"

"If that's how you want it. I'm called Kuma of the Death Root mercenaries."

"Ready to dance Kuma?" Riptide asked.

"When ever you're ready, Captain", Kuma said with grin.

**-- **

Destiny's eyes were red with rage as she took a swipe at her rescuer now her enemy. "Are you afraid of me, you iron face coward", she snarled.

"It's Iron Shark", he said. "I'm the second in command of Death Root."

"Fine **Iron Shark**," she said. "If you want introductions then I'll introduce myself. Destiny Saw tooth Arlong, First Mate of the Saw pirates and daughter of Arlong!"

"So you're proud to admit that", Iron Shark said as he blocked one of Destiny's attacks. "Let me ask you this. Why are you proud to say that?"

Destiny looked at him. "Why does that concern you?"

"Because if you truly knew who he was, what he had done to so many innocent lives", Iron Shark said sadly. "You wouldn't be so proud to admit you're his daughter."

"SHUT UP!" Destiny had managed to put on her hand claws and with surprising speed, caught the edge of Iron Shark's mask and sent it flying. She turned back ready to slash him across the face when she froze at the sight. "You're…not a …"

Iron Shark shook his head, "No little one, I'm not a human."

Destiny backed off, clearly rattled as she looked upon another Fish-man, a shark. She shook her head. How could she have assumed he was a human? _He doesn't have a fin. Why?_

"I don't want to hurt you", he said. "I'm not your enemy, can't you see that?"

Destiny closed her eyes as she felt her rage, her buried grief overwhelming her and her eyes snapped opened. They were glowing red with madness and with howl, she went on the attack.

Iron Shark blocked every one of Destiny's attacks and he keep her on the defensive._ This is not good; she's crazy with this rage. I've got to calm her down before she seriously hurts herself._

The mercenary pushed Destiny back till he had her where he wanted her and waiting for the right moment, got her in a bear hug and pinning her against the wall. She struggled unable to free herself. "Listen to me", he said. "You must calm yourself."

"I-can't", her voice was full of fear and he felt her body tremble.

"Yes, you can", Iron Shark said as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes and focus on my voice. Let it go, all your pain, all your anger."

Destiny did as told and she felt the pain that she had keep buried inside surfacing. Her grief for Slashback, everything after that. Finally she literally broke down, crying. She felt Iron Shark hold her tightly against him, comforting her.

"It's okay", he said, his deep rough voice surprisingly gently. "Let it out."

She buried her face against his chest, crying till she coughed. Slowly she calmed and she felt his grip ease up, allowing her some breathing space. It was then she saw the scroll literally sticking out from the pocket of his camo pants and she realized she had a chance to get it. _How can I sneak this off of him? _She thought. _Wait…Mother is an expert thief maybe if I think like her, I can do this. Okay, Des…think. What would mother do? _It was then an idea came to her and Destiny deep down hated to do it, but she had to get that scroll.

"Are you fine now?" Iron Shark asked.

Destiny swallowed, taking a deep breath. _You can do this. _She raised head up looking straight into his golden yellow colored eyes. _I've never seen eyes that color. No…stay focused, you can't let yourself be distracted. Get…the… scroll! _

What happened next took Iron Shark by complete surprise. Destiny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Now honestly Destiny's plan was to sneak that scroll off of him, but that didn't happen not by a long shot.

**-- **

Iron Shark was honestly shocked and surprised at the same time. He wasn't expecting this! It had been so long since he had been kissed and reacting on impulse, he wrapped his arms around Destiny and simply gave in.

**-- **

Poor Destiny was caught off guard by Iron Shark's reaction and was more shocked when she felt his arms wrap around her body. Like Iron Shark, she gave in.

**-- **

Kuma watched the end of his team mate's fight with a shake of head Riptide was knocked out and pinned under his foot. _Ah…blackmail…such a sweet thing to have…_

Turning his head to look around, not exactly want to look at Iron Shark and the shark girl he had pinned back against the wall, Kuma raised eyebrow seeing someone he hadn't seen in about fifteen years and raising his arm in a wave to the orange haired woman and the tall cowboy dressed shark man that was with her.

"Ah, Nami long time no see!"

**Talk about a surprise. Who would have thought that would ever happen? This was a very challenging chapter to write and Dude of Doom** **and me did a lot of talking about this before I had even wrote this arc. I hope I got Kuma and Iron Shark's personalities right if I didn't, I apologize. So Read and Review.**


	13. The HEaling of a Broken Heart

Return to Alabasta Arc

The Healing of a Broken Heart

Nami was trying to stay calm as she and Tarlong continued their search in the bad section of the city. _They don't know the danger they're putting themselves in if they run into Kuma and Iron Shark, _she thought. _They're no match for them._ Her children might be grown up, but they were still her babies and if Kuma and Iron Shark harmed them…friends or not, she would beat the living hell out of them.

Tarlong looked at Nami and saw the fear and worry on her face. He understood her feelings when it came to her children. His mother, his human mother always worried about him and Garth every time they went out on a bounty job. "You think those two guards were telling the truth?" he asked.

"About the Baroque Works returning", Nami said.

"Yeah."

Nami fell silent. "To be honest Tarlong…I really don't know."

"If they have?" he asked.

"Then we'll stop them, won't we?"

It was then Tarlong spotted an abandon warehouse and a giant of a man waving at them. "Hey, who's that?" He pointed toward the warehouse.

Nami looked. "That's Kuma!" and took off toward the warehouse.

Tarlong followed muttering, "Kuma? What kind of name is that?"

Inside the warehouse

Destiny and Iron Shark had separated just as Kuma walked over to them and whispered, "Pissed off looking red head twelve o' clock."

Destiny's eyes grew wide, her mother? Here? Quickly she tried to make herself look fine…and get the red out of her face. She looked over to where Riptide lay still unconscious and she went to his side. "Rip", she said shaking him. "Rip come on, you have to wake up." He gave a slight groan, but that wasn't good enough for his sister. "Okay, you asked for it." And she gave him a good hard slap along side the face.

That did it.

Riptide gave a yell as he place a hand to his now throbbing face. "Son of a-," he said as he slowly sat up and then winced in pain. "Damn it Des! That hurt!"

"Riptide, Destiny!"

The two hybrids looked over just as their mother came in the other entrance way and seeing them rushed over to her children. She dropped to her knees and to their embarrassment hugged and kissed them, ignoring their cries of protests.

"Mother…Please!"

"Aw man…You're embarrassing us!"

Iron Shark and Kuma looked at one another.

"Remind you of anyone we know?" Iron Shark asked.

"Yep", Kuma said.

"I thought so."

"You know they spoiled her, but she's also daddy's little girl."

"Don't…Remind me."

Having fussed and mothered her children Nami rose and gave the two mercenaries a cold icy glare. To Destiny and Riptide's shock they looked like they paled before their mother and were backing up as if they were afraid. "Destiny, Riptide", she said. "I want you to go."

Riptide having been helped onto his by his sister shook his head. "No, we won't leave you", he argued.

Destiny agreed, "They're strong and-,"

Nami looked over her shoulder at them and they both swallowed. Their mother had** that look**…the one that always terrified their uncles Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. She only had that look when she was really mad.

"Then again…"

"…we'll do as asked."

Nami smiled at them. "That's better", she said. "I'll catch up once we're all done here."

Destiny looked over toward Iron Shark and then at her mother. _Please don't hurt him, _her eyes pleaded to her mother.

Nami saw her look and after glancing at the shark man, she gave a small nod. _I won't._ After her children had left she walked toward the two mercenaries. "Kuma, Iron Shark", she said. "We need to talk."

"Hey Nami", Tarlong said appearing from the shadows and wrapping an around the other shark man. "Mind if I borrow this one?"

"Damn it Tarlong", Iron Shark said with disgust at the light cigar that Tarlong had in his teeth. "Put that thing out."

"Hello to you too, old buddy", chuckled the saw shark. "Let's go out and talk."

Iron Shark easily read the other's expression. "Fine, but it's your funeral."

Outside the warehouse

"Okay, Tarl", Iron Shark said. "What do you wa-," He never finished the sentence as Tarlong gave a strong right jab that sent him stumbling backwards into the warehouse's outer wall. He was hardly fazed and looking at the taller shark man, he took his hand and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "We've been friends for a long time Tarlong, but I'm letting that one slip past me." He cracked his neck then his knuckles. "You wanna rumble that's fine with me."

"Friends, huh," Tarlong snorted. "What kind of friend doesn't bother to tell _his_ best friend that he's still alive? What kind of friend does that, Siamon?"

"Iron Shark" Siamon looked at him feeling rather uncomfortable. "Tarl, I had my reasons."

"Bullshit Si", Tarlong was pissed. "Do you know how I felt when I read in the paper that you were dead? It hurt damn it…then only after I joined this crew did I learn from Nami that you were alive. Can you even imagine how I felt?"

Siamon sighed. "I don't blame you for being mad, but you're right though, I should have contacted you…and I didn't."

Tarlong started to calm some. "You said you had reasons. What were they?"

"I…Death Root that is, made some enemies over the years and if I got word to you that I was alive, I would be putting you and Garth in danger."

"So…this was your way of protecting us, huh?"

"Yeah, it was."

Tarlong sighed as he walked over to Siamon giving him friendly punch in the arm. "I guess I can accept that. Hey Si?"

Siamon looked at him, "Tarl?"

With mischievous grin, Tarlong put Siamon in a head lock and knuckled his head. That really pissed Siamon off. "That's it! I'm going to kick you cigar chomping bounty hunting ass!"

"Ah…come on, Captain Siamon I was only playing with you."

"Oh yeah", Siamon growled. "Just wait till I'm done with you."

"I'll buy you a beer", Tarlong said knowing Siamon meant what he said.

Siamon raised an eyebrow. "You're buying, eh?"

"Yes."

Giving Tarlong a grin, Siamon patted him on the back. "Let's go then", he said. "Maybe we'll get lucky and start us a good old brawl."

Tarlong was grinning ear to ear. "Now you're talking Si. Remember the last we had?"

Siamon laughed. "That was one I'll never forget. Forty-nine arrests and everyone of that bunch had a bounty."

"It would have been fifty if that one hadn't tried to stab you in the back."

"True. True and who was it that saved my life?"

"You saved mine as well, remember?"

The two friends walked off, talking and reminiscing on days of glory and fun.

Inside the warehouse

Nami and Kuma had a long talk, but she said nothing about Arlong joining the crew. Kuma shook his head after hearing about what had happened to Destiny. "That's sad", he said. "No wonder she went crazy."

"Mac, what happened here?" Nami asked. "With Destiny, I mean."

"Kuma" Mac knew he could never tell his friend that Destiny and Siamon had kissed…he was saving that. "He managed to get her pinned against the back wall and got her to calm down. I think he was impressed with her fighting skills. Your son isn't too bad either."

"Mac…you didn't…Nami looked at her friend.

"He started it, but I went easy on him", he assured her. "I wouldn't hurt him, but he's going to be sore for awhile. All he needs to do is get stronger and then if he wants a rematch…"

"I'm sure Riptide would want that", Nami said. "Will you and Siamon be leaving soon?"

"We should", Mac said. "Why?"

"Do you know about the Baroque Works?"

**-- **

Siamon returned back to the boat he and Mac came on around three in morning not as drunk as he usually got and was rather grumpy. He and Tarlong didn't find a good fight anywhere and they both were looking forward to one. Mac was sitting up waiting for him and talking to his wife on the baby Den Den Mushi. Upon seeing Siamon, Mac grinned. "Hey Elsa guess what?"

"What Mel?"

Siamon looked at him. _He wouldn't dare._

"Ole Si got kissed by a girl."

"What!? Really?!"

Siamon stormed over and snatched the mic from Mac, growling, "Pay no attention to him." And hung up. A few seconds later…Siamon's baby Den Den Mushi rings.

_Don't let it be him _as Siamon answered it. "What?"

"So Si…buddy…heard you have a girlfriend!"

Siamon gave an inward groan. Could this get any worse? It did as another voice came over the mushi, a younger woman's voice, "So what's she like?"

The shark man sighed and mumbled "Shut up bakas" and he hung up. He then looked at a grinning Mac. "Oh, I will get you back for that."

Mac merely grinned. "I bet you will…but it was worth it."

Siamon muttered something before he went to bed, itching to end his crew mate's life. Gods, he was never going to hear the end of this.

The next morning…

"Hey Lover Boy…time to wake up," Mac said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to kill you", Siamon growled in anger as he slowly got up. "Where the hell is my coffee?"

"Dox is getting it, Fish Stick."

Dox the old Dock Master looked up as Siamon stumbled into the kitchen. He had been spared his life in return he gave the two mercenaries information on who was coming and going in Rainbase. He remembered the warning about how nasty the finless shark man was in the morning till he got his coffee. "Here y-you go", he said handing Siamon a cup of fresh coffee.

Saimon muttered his thanks and went back to his bed wanting to be alone so he could think. Mac was wanting for him. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Nami wanted to know if you would do her a favor", Mac said.

"Nami wants me to do her a favor", Siamon raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?"

"She wants to know if you could give Destiny a training session."

"Me? Why does she want me?"

"Hello…weren't you a training instructor once?" Mac asked.

"For marine recruits", Siamon said taking another sip of coffee. "Did she say why?"

Mac looked at Siamon his eyes serious, "Because you helped her and you might be able to help her some more."

"Mac, what are you talking about?"

"Destiny suffered an emotional lost", Mac said. "Her…boyfriend was killed just after they entered the Grand Line. His name was Slashback."

"Shit…that explains why she was like that last night. Did Nami say how he died?"

"Yeah, he was killed by 'Sea Devil' Scales."

Siamon sat up. "Scales", he said. "He's worse then Arlong. I wish I could get my hands on that piece of trash."

Mac laughed. "Well, Riptide beat him pretty good and sent him packing."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Hm…I guess I can do it before I leave tonight", Siamon said. "Dox!"

Dox nearly killed himself as he rushed to Siamon and Mac. "Yes s-sir?"

"You're very familiar with this city, correct?"

Dox nodded.

"Good, I want you to deliver a message for me", Siamon said.

**-- **

Destiny was check Momoo since Riptide was too sore to move and the crew was still in shock that he had actually lost a fight. Riptide merely accepted his loss and said it proved he had to get stronger if he was to ever beat another stronger opponent. The sea King was enjoying his time in the river and was happier to see one of his friends. For Destiny it was a relief since her mind was still on the events of last night mainly what had happened between her and Iron Shark.

She kept replaying their kiss over and over in her mind. It shouldn't have bothered her that much but it did. _Iron Shark…he felt so lonely as if he missed that kind of touch. Had he, loss someone close to him too? A loved one like I have? _

Momoo gave a low threatening rumble bringing her back to reality and she looked to see an elderly man shaking at the sight of the sea bull. "It's okay Momoo", she said gently stroking his scaly white cheek. "I don't think he means any harm." She turned to the man. "May I help you?"

"Are you Destiny?" the man asked. He looked ready to faint.

"I am and you are?"

"I was asked to deliver this to you", He held out an envelope. "I'm supposed to wait for your answer."

Destiny took it and opened it. It was a letter.

_I was impressed with your fighting skills and you have the potential to become stronger. If you are willing, I will teach you some moves that will help you as you continue your journey in the Grand Line. If you wish for to help you, meet me where we had a fight last night at eleven O' clock. _

_Iron Shark _

Destiny felt her heart quicken as she read the letter again. _He wants to train me? Why?_

"Do you have an answer?" The man asked.

"Yes, tell Iron Shark, I accept his offer and I will meet him as instructed", Destiny said.

The man looked more than happy to get away from Momoo. The sea king turned his head giving a questioning rumble: _What was that about? _

Destiny scratched him under chin which was something Momoo loved. "A friend is willing to help me", she said. "And maybe I can help him in return."

That night…

Destiny waited till everyone was fast asleep before sneaking out and heading back to the old warehouse. Iron Shark was waiting as promised and he barely looked up at her approach. "I'm here", she said.

He said nothing as he stood up and motioned her to follow. He led her outside where he had set up a training field of some kind. Destiny stared at the area before she swallowed some. "You think can handle this?" he asked. "Because I 'm not going to waste my time if you're going to wimp out."

"Wimp out", Destiny looked at him a fire flashed in her eyes. "I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Good", he grinned. "Shall we get started?"

Destiny learned real quick that Iron Shark was a tough trainer and several times she ended up on the ground and in pain. Of course she got up again and again, taking the hits he through at her. Finally he stopped shaking his head at her. "You're terrible", he said.

"What the hell are you talking about", Destiny said panting for breath. "You're the one who being-,"

He gave her quick smack across the face. "First rule, don't ever back talk me, understand?"

"Yes."

"Second rule, it's great to remember a loved one in heart, but when you're fighting…don't fight for the dead, fight for those alive and those who you still need to protect."

"How…did you know that I lost someone dear to me?" Destiny asked.

"I saw it in your eyes", Iron Shark said. "I saw your anger and your pain. It's hard I know but you have to remain focus or other wise, it'll happen again. Do you understand?"

Destiny looked at him before she slowly nodded. "Yes…sir."

Iron Shark smiled. "That's better. Let's try again."

For the rest of the night they continued and before the rising of the sun they stopped. Destiny sat next to Iron Shark feeling tired, she couldn't wait to go and get some well earned sleep.

"You did well, very well" Iron Shark said as he pulled something from his pants pocket. "You've earned these."

Destiny felt proud as he handed her what appeared to be some kind of necklace. "Thank you."

"Now you better get some rest", Iron Shark said as he helped her to her feet.

"Will we continue tonight?" Destiny asked him.

"No little one", he said as he ruffed her hair. "I'm leaving."

"You can't leave", she said. "I need more training."

He shook his head. "I know that, but I must return to Death Root."

"Will I see you again?"

"Yes."

Destiny looked at him, "Where?"

"The Dead End Race", he said. "Promise me, you'll continue your training."

"I will. I promise."

Iron Shark, "Good."

It wasn't until she had returned to her crew mates that Destiny looked at the necklace only to realize that they're were dog tags. When she read the name on the tags, she almost fainted. The tags read: **Siamon Tragto. Captain, World Government Marine Forces. **

**Nothing for me to say except, Read and Review. **


	14. Ying and Yang

Return to Alabasta Arc

Ying and Yang

Nanohana Marine Base

Captain Jag sat his great form on the special made chair that was thickly cushion for him and waited for the arrival of his second in command. The wall clock chimed eight o' clock and before the last chime the marine captain heard the beating of powerful wings and he smiled. _Right on time my dear, _he thought.

Landing on the balcony of his quarters was a creature born out of legend, a gryphon. The creature had the body of a lion with beautiful golden fur and short thick neck with the head and markings of a falcon. The wings were a mixture of grey and black with white striping at the edges. The gryphon's eyes were an enchanting sapphire blue and were fixed upon the shark man as she padded past him, her tail swishing in aggravation.

"Are you still upset love?" Jag asked.

Angrily his second in command whirled around hackles raised and her small feathered ear tuffs flattened against her skull. "What do you think?"

"Gry, I believe you're jealous."

"Jealousss", Gry hissed snapping her beaked mouth. "How darrre you ssspeak in sssuch a manner to me."

Jag gave an amused grin. When Gry was very angry she rolled her sibilants. "Now come, my dear", he said getting up from his chair. "You know that it was my duty a captain to escort the princess safely to Rainbase."

Gry was not so easily fooled. "Liarrr!" and turned, going into the adjoining room and drawing the heavy curtain closed. "I know how you arrre when it comesss to women, essspecially beautiful women!"

Jag said nothing as the curtain was drawn aside and standing there was very attractive woman with stunning beauty. Her skin was tanned golden in color and her long slight curly dark brown hair hung loosely around her face framing it slightly. Her standard marine uniform fit snuggly showing off her perfectly curved body. Gry was the type of woman who could drive men crazy with desire, but she was also the jealous type.

The marine captain smiled at her, "I can assure my dear there is no one, but you and you alone."

This seemed to satisfy Gry as she walked up to him just as there was knock upon the door. "I do hate interruptions", she muttered as Jag went to the door.

Standing at the door was young marine who clearly nervous. "What is it private?" Jag asked.

"This just came, sir", the man said handing a report to his superior officer.

Taking the report Jag dismissed the man. The marine captain read it slowly before he growled and crumbled it up. Gry looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"It seems a pirate crew has managed to land in Rainbase", Jag said none too pleased. "Not only that, but two members of Death Root were also spotted as well as an agent of that Baroque Works."

Gry was shocked. "How did a pirate ship get passed us?"

"I do not know, but I will not tolerate their filthy presence", the whale shark growled. "Gry, I want you to get a hold of the Blue Brothers and have them report to Rainbase immediately."

"Jag, you seriously can't mean that", Gry said. "And they're on leave too."

"I do now place the call!"

Gry saluted him, "Right away sir!"

In a small resort along the Grand Line

The Den Den Mushi rang till a slim hand picked the mike up. "Yes?"

"Boys, vacations over the captain want you to report to Rainbase in Alabasta. Is that understood?"

"Clear as the sun that shines upon your face, Gry."

"Elwood, keep that up and I'm going to charge you will sexual harassment", Gry threatened.

"Whatever you say beautiful," Elwood replied with a chuckle.

"Just shut and go!"

Elwood hung up and turned to the man sleeping on the bed by the wall. "Jake, we got to go the boss man called."

Jake Blue gave a snort and opened an eye. "I heard. One of these days you're going to piss Gry off and she's going to skin you alive, you know that?"

"What the hell does she see in the boss anyway?" Elwood asked. "He's a Fish-man for heavens sake."

"Don't know and I do not care", Jake replied as he got dressed. "I just know the boss wants us for job and that's good enough for me. Not get dressed."

Jake and Elwood Blue were marines but unlike their fellow marines they wore black suits, hats and sunglasses. They're also reformed criminals who were permitted to join the navy, but because of their criminal records, they can never move up the ranks.

The taller of the two was Elwood standing at 6'5" and lanky with straight short brown hair. He carried two revolvers that were infused with ancient magic that allows them to never run out of bullets and he has near perfect aim.

Jake, his brother stood at 5'7" and a round short man with short black hair that was curly and slightly frizzy. He is extremely strong and carries in his pocket a set of screw brass knuckles.

They checked out and headed for the port looking for a ship to take them to Alabasta.

In the underground of Alabasta's criminal network

Jackson's body was dropped out the floor and from the shadows came an inhuman growl. "Was the scroll on him?"

A Baroque Works' agent shook his head. "I'm afraid not, boss", the man said. "Do you want us to-,"

"No. We shall move on with our plans."

"As you wish", the agent said. "Shall we execute your plan?"

"Yes, begin Operation Downfall."

"Yes sir!" The agent said before he left.

There was a striking of a match and the lighting of a cigar. "This time the Baroque Works will succeed in the take over of Alabasta. Miss Ela Phante?"

There was a slight tremble as a big woman…a really big woman stepped from the shadows. Standing at the height of 25 feet, she was a giant bulky gruesome woman and wore a heavy black fur lined jacket that was zipped all the way up…making her look like a really big bowling ball. She had thick curly black hair and her flesh was a very dark color.

"You need me to do something, sugar?" Ela asked in a heavy southern draw.

"Yes, I want you to be my eyes and ears."

"You got it", she said. "Any particular reason if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't want to make another repeat failure like Crocodile did."

Ela arched an eyebrow. "Crok, are you worrying?"

"You think me weak if I said yes?"

"No just cautious that's all", she answered. "You always were back in the day when Crocodile was in charge. Maybe you should learn how to relax, you know?"

"Perhaps I should. Make a note of that will you?"

"Already done anything else?"

"No you may go."

At the royal family's summer palace

Riptide had been resting when he suddenly sat startling Skie who had just came into his to check on him. "Riptide is something wrong?" the doctor asked as she went to his side.

He was clearly rattled and was sweating. "Skie find my mother", he said. "I need to talk to her."

"Of course." She said and left.

Riptide took a deep breath and looked at his hands which were shaking. "Oh shit", he whispered. "This is really not a good sign."

**I'll say things aren't looking good especially when Riptide is getting a really bad vibe like that. How much trouble is the crew going find now and who is this Crok? Is he worse then Crocodile? All I know is things are starting to heat up. The Blue Brothers are the based on the Blue Brothers from the movie and were created by my friend, Dude of Doom. Thanks again Dude. Read and Review. **


	15. The Coming of the Storm

The coming of the Storm

The sun was barely up when Destiny went out to the exercise field where Kuma sat waiting. Two days after Siamon had left she continued her training as promised when the merc strode up to her and told her that "Iron Shark" had asked him to help with her training. Needles to say, she was happy and Kuma began her training the next day.

Just after two weeks of Destiny had improved in her strength and it showed. She developed a very attractive build and had even changed her appearance. She now wore a sleeveless camouflage open button down denim shirt over a tight white tank top, dark grey cargo pants and around her neck, she wore Siamon's dog tags which she had polished till they shined. Her black hair was pulled into a low pony tail mush like Riptide's and she had feathered the front. Kuma asked her once why she did it.

"I felt like a change why?" she asked him.

Kuma laughed before he gave her a grin. "You look like a mercenary then a pirate. People might think your with Death Root next." _I'm so going to enjoy teasing Fish Stick with this info._

Destiny keep approving everyday and Kuma keep his wife informed so when Siamon returned to their group, he would hear about Destiny's progress.

This morning ended earlier then other days and Destiny and Kuma sat and talked. Destiny finally asked about Siamon, but was very careful about it. "How long have you known Iron Shark?"

"Close to sixteen years", Kuma said. "Why?"

"I was…curious about him", Destiny replied looking at her arms and remembered those scars Siamon had on his forearms. "He has plenty of scars."

"He got them for all those battles he had over the years. That's what happens to you when you're a mercenary."

She nodded. "He carries a lot of scars inside too."

Kuma raised an eyebrow at her words, but said nothing about it.

**-- **

"So they left this morning?" Arlong asked Riptide during breakfast.

"Yeah", Riptide said. "I sent Blade, Thor and Garth with Mother."

"Where did they go exactly?" Tarlong asked surprised his baby brother hadn't told him about it.

Riptide swallowed a piece a sausage before answering, "Vivi wanted to go Yuba and visit a friend of hers and asked Mother if she wanted to go with her. She told me and I didn't like the idea of them being by themselves so I made sure they had some protection."

"Mother can protect herself you know", Destiny pointed out. "She's is part of the Straw Hat crew."

"I know, but I feel better knowing that she's some help if they should run into trouble", Riptide said.

"So how were they going to travel?" Chizzara asked. "I don't think a camel would be able to handle the mere weight of a Fish-man."

Arlong shook his head. "They have a camel alright and he's a pervert."

"Dad, Eyelashes is not a pervert", Riptide said. "He simply likes pretty women."

"Oh…and what do you call that Crab Mover? Did you see how he was ogling your mother", Arlong grumbled. "That is a pervert if you ask me."

"No…a pervert is someone who tries to see-," Gaff started to say only to have Skie slap him in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?"

Skie gave him a disapproving look. "I rather not have my breakfast ruined by you and your sick thoughts."

"What sick thoughts?" he asked.

Skie gave him a look and shook her head before getting up from the table, "Males."

Gaff scratched his head and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

The crew laughed which seemed to confuse him only more. Once breakfast was over and dishes cleaned and put away, Long and Destiny headed to the market place to do some shopping. Destiny once in awhile glanced over her shoulder her eyes searching.

Long took noticed and whispered, "is there something wrong?"

"I think we're being followed", Destiny said.

"What should we do?"

"Act natural and I'll see if I can lead them away", Destiny said.

Long didn't like the idea. "Des, I don't think that's wise", he said. "We should stick together and-,"

"Long, just trust me", she said. "I'll lead them to the dock where I can ditch them and then I'll catch up."

Long still didn't like, but he had to trust his sister's judgment, "Promise me you won't do something stupid?"

"Long…"

"Promise me."

Destiny sighed. "Okay. Okay I promise."

Long stepped into a nearby market watching as his sister moved on and soon he saw two men dressed in black suits go by. The copper hybrid got an uneasy feeling and quickly decided to follow. He couldn't let Destiny get hurt and he wanted to know who these men were.

**-- **

Elwood and Jake stayed a good distance back watching their target. "Hey where'd the other one go?" Elwood asked.

"Don't worry about him", Jake said as he carefully pulled a small tube from his pant's pocket. "We'll catch her and then the others will come."

"Are you sure?" Elwood didn't sound convinced.

Jake just gave him a look.

**-- **

Circling high above Rainbase, Gry in her gryphon form watched. Her sharp keen eyes followed Destiny clear to the docks and saw her hide behind crates. The corners of her beak turned into a devilish grin. _So we have a smart one do we? Well we'll see about that!_ Though Jag had ordered the Blue Brothers to capture one these pirates, Gry wasn't so willing and wanted the pleasure of the capture herself.

The zoan user prepared for the attack rising at little higher and then dove. She was nearly upon Destiny when to her own shock and surprise the silver hybrid literally turned and did a completed back flip. Gry went crashing into the crates, tumbling tail over head. Furious she got to her feet, shaking debris off and turned to face a battle ready Destiny.

**-- **

Destiny had felt uneasy and actually sensed the on coming attack, but didn't know where until her super hearing detected Gry as she dove. The silver was thankfully that she and brothers had inherited some of their father's genes and being able to have incredible hearing was a major plus. She turned and was amazed at the sight of the diving gryphon, but instinct told her that this was also an enemy. Her training paid off as she did a back flip getting safely away as the creature went crashing right into the crates completely devastating them.

_That just had to hurt, _Destiny thought going into a battle stance.

"We arrre verrry clearrr, arrren't we", the gryphon hissed as it turned to face her.

"You have a speech problem or what?" Destiny asked.

The creature growled in annoyance, "You darrre insssult me?!"

Destiny shook her head. "Okay, you either dumb or ignorant," she said. "Which is it?"

The gryphon let out a screeching roar and leaped at her. Destiny rolled to her right managing to duck the slashing claws and snapping beak. She knew she had really pissed the creature off now and was trying to think how to handle the situation when she felt hands grab her and a rag was placed over her mouth and nose. The cloth had a strong odor and it made her feel sleepy.

_That's…chloroform …I can't fall asle…_Destiny's thoughts became clouded as she finally succumbed to the chemical.

**-- **

Gry had turned just as Jake and Elwood showed up grabbing the shark girl and Jake placed the chloroform soaked rag over her nose and mouth. She was furious that she had been robbed of the hunt. "How darrre you interrrferrr, Jake." She growled as she strode right up to the Blue Brothers. "Thisss hunt wasss mine and mine alone!"

Jake snorted as he handcuffed the unconscious shark girl. "Really, well it looked like you were getting your feather-furred butt kick", he said with a rude laugh.

Gry was lit then and she reared up, her wings unfurled to their fullest and her long sharp claws out, "I'll kill you forrr that insssult!"

"That is enough!"

Gry dropped to all fours and turned her head, "Captain Jag!"

"Boss", the Blue Brothers said as they saluted the marine captain.

Captain Jag ignored them as he knelt down by Destiny and gently rolled her over. Gry had been right to accuse Jag for having a thing for beautiful women and the whale shark was fascinated by Destiny's beauty. _I have never seen any fish-women of any species with such coloring. She is a goddess-no, an angel. _

"Captain Sir", Gry said having reverted by to human form. "What shall we do with the prisoner?"

"Take her to the ship", Jag said. "And put her in my quarters."

"Yes sir, I shall…what did you say?" Gry was shocked and she looked it to.

Jag didn't even blink when he looked at his second in command, "You heard me Gry. Now do as you are ordered!"

"Yes…sir", Gry said with a slight growl in her voice. "Don't stand there you two, pick her up and follow me."

Jake muttered something under his breath as he and Elwood picked up Destiny and followed Gry to the docked marine ship. Jag followed his thoughts were on the rare beauty who was now his prisoner. The captain had already decided what he was going to do and it didn't involve turning his prize over to his superiors either.

Long had watched from his hiding spot and was horrified that his sister was now a prisoner to the marines. Waiting till the coast was clear he turned and ran back to the summer palace. He had to tell his brother and the others what had just happened.

Long wasn't the only one who had witnessed what had happened. Dox the old Dock Master had also seen what had happened and immediately went to tell Kuma. The mercenary wouldn't be happy when he heard this.

At Yuba

Pincers came to stop just on the outskirts of the town and buried himself enough that his passengers could step off his back. "Thanks for the lift, Pincers", Nami said blowing the Crab Mover a kiss. The crab's eyes went all hearts and he fainted.

Blade whistled at the sight of the fainted crab. "Talk all the power of love", he said.

"He isn't the only one", Thor said. "Check out the camel."

"Eyelashes please", Nami said pushing the lovesick camel's head away. He was trying to kiss her.

Garth shook his head and went up and hit the camel right on top of the head. Eyelashes dropped like a ton of bricks much to Nami and Vivi's dismay and they fussed over the knocked senseless camel. The mute sharpshooter looked over to his crew mates clearly confused be the result.

Blade chuckled as he walked up to Garth, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Don't try figuring it out mate", he said. "Ye never will because women are a very complicated species and we've yet to truly understand them."

Garth nodded. _Tell me about it. I've yet to understand Chizzara and I've known her for years._

"Excuse me", Thor said. "Perhaps we should move because I think there's a storm coming."

Vivi and Nami looked behind them and true to the young hammerhead's words there was a sandstorm brewing. "Let's go", Nami said.

The group walked into town with a very dizzy camel following. They were soon approached by a handsome man with a scar on the left side of his face. Vivi threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Koza, I didn't think you would be here", the princess said.

"I was about to come looking for you before the storm hit", Koza said. "I'm glad you made it safely and I see you brought an old friend as well." He looked at the three Saw pirates. "And who you?"

"We are the princess' bodyguards", Blade said. "And hers as well." He nodded to Nami who was once more pushing Eyelashes' head away from her.

"Welcome then friends", Koza shook hands with the three pirates. "You must thirsty after such a long trip.

"That and hot", Thor said. "Just show me the nearest shade so I can cool down."

"Of course just follow me."

The sandstorm struck faster then anyone thought it would and luckily Nami had packed goggles and quickly handed them out. With Koza leading them, the group struggled to make it Koza's house and were nearly there when they were attacked by a group of hooded cloak figures. Koza, Blade, Garth and Thor formed a protective circle around the girls just as the attack came.

"Don't let one these bastards past ye", Blade shouted as he swung his battle axe. "We must protect the girls!"

Keeping the circle tight they managed to keep their mysterious attackers at bay till two of them threw flash grenades at them blinding them. The defenders yelled as the flash blinded them and they were knocked away. Thor heard screaming and he shook his head trying to regain his vision. He regained it enough to see Vivi bound and gagged being carried off. "Princess Vivi", he roared as he charged toward her rescue.

"I think not", said a voice near his ear.

Thor felt a shearing pain in his lower left leg and with a cry of agony he fell. Suddenly the storm was over as fast as it had come. "Thor!" Nami cried out seeing the downed pirate, "Blade, Garth over here quickly!"

"Easy lad", Blade said as he knelt by his fallen friend. "Ye broke yer ankle."

"Aw man…it hurts", Thor said with gritted teeth. "Wait till I get my teeth on the sneak, I'll tear them to ribbons."

"Oh No, Vivi is gone", Koza yelled.

Blade cursed, "Damn, who could we have allowed that to happen!"

Nami placed a comforting hand on the old saw shark's shoulder. "Blade, it's not your fault", she said. "You did your best and anyway we're dealing with the Baroque Works here."

"What", Koza looked at Nami, "They're back, but how and why?"

"Who cares", Blade growled as he helped Thor to his feet. "They just made a serious mistake."

"And what mistake would that be?" Koza asked.

Blade looked at him, his eyes ablaze with fury. "They messed with the wrong pirate crew and now they're going to learn why ye never mess with the Fish-men race especially us."

**Looks like big trouble ahead especially now that the Baroque Works have taken Vivi hostage and what about Destiny? What will happen to her now that she a prisoner? I know one thing there is going to be plenty of pain before this is all over. Read and Review.**


	16. Let the Chaos Begin

Let the Chaos Begin

Riptide had felt an uneasy feeling and it had grown just after Long and Destiny had left for the market. He talked his father into a sparing match, hoping that feeling would leave. Of course it didn't. It only grew worse that even Arlong took notice to it.

"Riptide, what's wrong?" he asked. "You seem distracted."

Riptide sighed wondering if he should try explaining this feeling when they heard Long yell, "Riptide!" They looked up as the cooper hybrid came running into the training area clearly shaken. "Destiny, Marines!"

"Long calm down", Riptide said as he caught his brother by the arms. "Take a deep breath and tell us what happened."

Long was shaking. "We went to the market, but Des said we were being followed and she told me, she was going to lead them away."

"Where you being followed?" Arlong questioned.

"Yes and it was two men wearing black suits and shades. Well after they went passed I decided to follow them and I saw them capture Destiny." Long said. "They drugged her when she was fighting a Devil Fruit user of the zoan type."

"Sounds like they were working together," Arlong muttered.

"It gets worse."

"Worse", Riptide said. "How could it get worse?"

Long looked at him, "She was captured by the marines."

"What!" Arlong and Riptide yelled in unison.

Their yell brought Tarlong out, "What's all the yelling about?"

Arlong looked at his older brother, "Destiny was captured by the marines."

"Captured, are you serious?" Tarlong couldn't believe he was hearing this. He turned to his nephew. "Long did you hear the marine captain's name?"

"Yes, it's a Captain Jag."

"Jag", Arlong was in shock. "Long are you sure that was his name?"

"Do you know him?" Tarlong asked.

"I might", Arlong gripped Long's shoulders. "Listen to me very carefully Long, I want you to think. Do you remember what he looked like?" Long nodded. "Tell me what he looked like."

"He was a whale shark with bronze skin, blue and white hair and he had red eyes", Long said.

"Damn it's him", Arlong muttered. "I thought he was dead."

"Bro talk to us", Tarlong said. "Who is this Captain Jag?"

Arlong took a deep breath. "Jag is…Jimbei's younger brother."

"He's the brother to Jimbei", Riptide was floored. "I didn't know he had a brother. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I thought Jag was dead, we all thought he had died", Arlong said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about", Tarlong said.

Sighing, he explained. "It was week after the **incident** that Jag learned what had happened and he went and confronted Jimbei. Now to be honest for brothers they hated each other and the whole family knew, but they didn't care since Jag was a runt at birth."

Long whispered to his brother, "What incident is father talking about?"

Riptide knew that Long and Destiny never knew what their father had done back on Fish-men Island and he whispered back, "I'll tell you later when we get Destiny back. It's…not a very pleasant tale to hear."

Arlong had heard and he shot a warning glance at his oldest to which Riptide returned his own glance, but it more threatening. He knew Riptide meant to reveal the truth of what he had done, but Arlong didn't it to ever be reveal especially with Long's fin being deformed as it was.

"Can we get back to what you were saying?" Tarlong was curious about what had happened between Jimbei and Jag.

"Sorry", Arlong muttered before continuing. "Well I was there, but Jimbei told me and a few selected others what had happened. Jag wasn't very happy about what had happened and they had a very nasty argument about it. Well Jag grew really angry and hauled off and hit Jimbei who was taller then him and far stronger and naturally Jimbei didn't take too well to that and went basically nuts." He gave a shudder next. "I know Jimbei and he is strong enough to kill someone if driven to it."

"So he supposedly killed his brother, right?" Long asked.

Arlong nodded, "We thought he had especially with him breaking Jag's jaw and beating him unconscious that he threw him into the sea to drown."

Riptide was mortified. "Jimbei did that?! How could he live with himself all those years?"

"Jimbei said that he once heard his parents say that Jag was better off dead and that's what he did." Arlong answered.

"Perfection seems to be thing among certain families", Tarlong said as he looked at his brother and then at his nephews. "A mere flaw in the genes and you're condemned at birth."

"It would appear to be so." Arlong hung his head ashamed that his own brothers had abandoned by their mother. _Our own mother believed that and she made sure I learned it too. The rest of the family will accept Riptide easily, but not Long and Destiny. I don't know if I can get them to ever allow them to recognize my children let alone my brothers as part of the family. _

"Right now that doesn't matter", Riptide argued. "The most important thing is that we have to rescue Destiny. I better get word to Mother so she and the others can return here as fast as possible."

"Tarl", Chizzara shouted as she rounded the corner and catching sight of him, Arlong, Riptide and Long. "We just received bad news from Blade."

"More bad news", Riptide groaned. "What else can go wrong?"

"Chizz, what happened?" Tarlong asked.

The blonde navigator took a breath. "The Baroque Works ambushed them at Yuba and they kidnapped Princess Vivi and injured Thor."

"The Baroque Works did what!" Riptide was lit then. "They not only kidnapped Vivi, but they have the nerve to hurt one of our crew?! Chizzara, I want you tell Blade to get back here pronto."

"Aye Captain", The Saw's navigator took off.

"So what's the plan?" Arlong inquired eager for a little action.

"First we get Destiny back and then we'll hunt down this new Baroque Works and kick their good for nothing hides clear out of Alabasta." Riptide said.

"Sounds like a very excellent plan." Arlong grinned. "I was starting to get really bored."

**--**--**

Destiny groaned as she slowly came to and sat up. Immediately she noticed she was in a very huge bedroom that was dimly lit and she started to panic. _What am I doing here and whose room is this?_ She heard the opening and closing of a door heavy foot steps were coming closure as Destiny held her breath wondering who this was. The curtain that separates the bedroom from the other room was drawn open and there stood Captain Jag.

The whale shark gave her a smile as he bowed to her, "Ah you're finally awake."

"Who are you and where the hell am I", Destiny demanded.

"Captain Jag and you are my ship." He said.

"When did the navy begin treating prisoners like they're a guest?" Asked Destiny seeing Jag's marine uniform.

"Feisty are we", chuckled Jag. "It's rare to see a woman from my race that has both beauty and a fiery personality." Destiny gave him a very dark hateful look. "I'm not like other marine captains especially when my prisoners turn out to be beautiful women."

"So what are you going to do with me?" Destiny asked afraid to know the answer.

Before he could answer her, there was a slamming of a door. "Captain Jag!"

The marine captain turned and left, drawing the curtain closed. "I hope you have a good reason for interrupting me private!"

Destiny moved off the bed and want to the curtain to listen. "My apologies sir, but we just received word from Nanohana."

"Well what is it?"

Peeking out Destiny saw the poor marine sweating and trembling. "Our base has been taken over by the…Baroque Works."

"WHAT!?!" Jag roared. "How the hell is that possible?"

"I don't know sir, but we received a coded message before the line went dead."

_Why would the Baroque Works want with a marine base? _Destiny wondered.

Nanohana Marine Base

The lieutenant there had locked himself in the communications room with at least five other marine officers. The veteran officer cursed as he heard the continuing pounding on the door. "Did you send the message?" he asked.

The communications officer nodded. "I did sir, but…"

"But what man?"

"Sir, someone has cut the lines", the officer said. "We…can't get word to Headquarters."

"Damn." The senior officer shook his head. "We must get word out somehow."

The door began to give.

"Let's give the devils a fight that won't forget men!" The lieutenant drew his gun.

The officers cheered as the door gave.

**--**-- **

Vivi struggled and kicked as she was carried down a flight of steps. "Stop kicking will you?" growled the overweight guard. "Crok would kill me if anything would happened to you."

Vivi blinked. "Crok? Do you mean Crocodile has returned?"

"No I mean Killer Crok." The guard answered. "Boss! We have her!"

Vivi was plopped down in a chair and she looked around. From the shadows stepped a man who appeared human…sort of. Crok was a little taller then Riptide and though he was human, his skin was like that of a crocodile. His hair was a dark red and his eyes were a deep soulless black. He wore a black tank top, red dress slacks and black coat much like Crocodile's. He smiled revealing his teeth that were filed down into sharp points to look like the teeth of a croc. "Princess Vivi how nice of you to join me." Crok said.

"What are you?" Vivi asked looking horrified.

"I was Crocodile's enforcer long ago and after his downfall, I slowly began to rebuild the Baroque Works." Crok said. "It took fifteen years to rebuild and now the Baroque Works will finally succeed."

"Alabasta will never fall to you!" Vivi said her eyes flashed with rage.

Crok threw his head back and laughed. "And who will stop me? The marines at Nanohana? The royal army?"

"My friends will stop you!"

"Friends?" Crok seemed somewhat surprised. "And who would these friends be if I may ask?"

"You'll find out when they come to rescue me." Vivi told him.

Crok growled. "Yun Chun take her and place her in a cell."

The guard nodded as he tossed Vivi back over his shoulder and carried off. The Baroque Works leader heard the coughing growl laugh and he turned glaring at the darkness. "Is there something funny you wish to tell me, Skarn?"

Stepping from the darkness Skarn gave Crok an amused grin. "I know who her friends are." He said.

"Who are they then?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Crok", Skarn strode past him. "My crew and I will handle them just you remember our deal."

"Of course I will." Crok said. "You give rid of these friends of our 'guest' and I will double our agreed price."

Skarn grinned. "That's what I like to hear Crok." And his steps slowly faded as he descended up the stone stairs.

**Aw man, Skarn is back and he's teamed up with the Baroque Works! What's is the Baroque Works plan and why did they take over the marine base in Nanohana? All I know is there is trouble brewing as the action starts heating up. Read and Review. **


	17. The Gathering of Good and Evil

The Gathering of Good and Evil

Mac had just finished talking to his wife when he heard Dox calling for him, "Mr. Kuma, Sir!" The merc heard the fear and uncertainty in the old Dock Master's voice and he stepped out on the deck on the small boat to find Dox actually trembling before him.

"Dox has something happened?"

The Dock Master bobbed his head in a rapid response. "I was doing what you ask me to", he said. "Keeping an eye out on who was coming and going in Rainbase when I saw a marine ship had been docked."

"A marine ship", Mac was surprised. "How come the marines are here?"

"I was wondering that myself and so I checked the docks out when I heard this god awful racket. I looked and saw that young girl-,"

"Destiny?" asked Mac.

Again Dox nodded. "That's the one. Well she was fighting with Captain Jag's second in command, Gry when she was ambushed by two men dressed in black suits. They drugged and then took her to the ship."

"Are you sure", Mac demanded stunned that Destiny was now a prisoner.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Dox said. "After I saw that I came here as I could."

"You did very well," Mac said giving the Dock Master a pat on the shoulder. "I suggest you get back to your wife while I go and save the girl."

Mac had just jumped onto the dock when Dox cried out, "You're going to take on the marines?!"

Mac looked at him giving a dangerous grin. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"But you'll get killed if you take on Captain Jag or his second in command and I've heard she's a Devil Fruit user."

Mac raised an eyebrow. This sounded interesting. "What do you know about this Captain Jag?"

Dox began shaking. "He's a…Fish-man! A whale shark Fish-man and he's a monster."

_The navy actually recruited another Fish-man as a marine captain? This guy must be impressive or they wanted someone to replace Siamon. _Mac thought. _Surprise we never heard about this guy, must've keep him well hidden. Doesn't matter he has Nami's daughter and I gave Fish- stick my word I keep an eye on her besides train her. _

"I appreciate the information, but I've faced guys a lot worse than him." Mac said. "I'll be careful. Oh, I need you to do one more thing."

"What would that be sir?"

"Go find a black saw shark, his name is Riptide and take him straight to the marine ship."

Poor Dox swallowed and nodded before hurrying off as Mac headed off to help Destiny.

**--**-- **

Blade having received his orders from Riptide wasn't wasting any time. The old pirate helped Thor up on Pincer's back and turned just as Garth helped Nami up. "Did Riptide say why he wanted us back so quickly?" asked Nami.

The old saw shark swallowed before answering her, "Destiny was captured by the marines."

"No." She dropped to her knees hugging herself as she began to shake. "Destiny…how did this happen?"

"I don't know", Blade said. "I just know the captain wants us back pronto and that's what we're going to do, any objections?"

Of course there were none, like there was going to be.

"Good." Blade gave Pincers' reins a hard tug. "Let's go!"

Pincers took off like he was shot from a cannon leaving on hell of a dust cloud. Koza stood watching before he ran off to the stable and grabbing the fastest horse they had. He knew he had to tell his king was going.

**--**-- **

Riptide paced back and forth knowing he had to wait for the others to return.

"Will you stop that", Arlong said as he sat in chair with his feet propped on the table. "You're driving me nuts."

"I can't help it", Riptide argued. "Destiny needs us and here we are waiting."

"Well just sit the hell down before you wear a hole in the floor or something." Arlong said. "Anyway we need to come up with a plan."

"Sounds like you have one little brother." Tarlong said.

"I might, but I'm used to using force over brains." Arlong stated.

"We can't use force!" Long said.

"I know that!" Arlong shook his head. "We should split into to two groups though."

Riptide eyed him waiting for his father to continue.

"One group should keep the marines busy while the other group rescues Destiny."

Tarlong whacked his brother in the head. "That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"No…he's right." Riptide said.

Arlong was still rubbing the sore spot as he shot Tarlong 'see I'm right' look. Tarlong merely growled chewing on his cigar, but focused on his nephew. "It still sounds dumb if you ask me", he said. "And why should we split into two groups?"

"Tarlong have you dealt with a marine ship before?" Chizzara asked as she and the others joined them.

"To be honest no", he said.

Chizzara folded her arms, "I remember the routine very well. One group will handle the boarding party while the other group stands ready if any of them should slip past the first group."

"Sound like they're the dumb ones", Van said.

"It is", Chizzara said before looking over at Neeta. "Her and her kind proved that."

Neeta averted her eyes. "You were also facing huge numbers." She said. "Slatang always believed superiority lied in numbers, but look where it got him."

Gaff snorted. "Yeah, he ended up dead along with how many others."

"We could use this to our advantage", Long said.

"Our advantage", Longtooth said. "How could we do that?"

"We have Poseidon and Momoo to help us." The cook said.

"Whoa, wait a sec there", Riptide said. "I won't risk Momoo or Poseidon."

"Why?" Arlong asked. "Momoo is capable of sinking a marine ship easily."

"I won't have innocent lives lost."

Arlong scoffed at his oldest. "What kind of a pirate are you?! You think the marines will look at us the same way? They won't!"

"I agree with Riptide." Skie said. "There's no need to spill innocent blood if we can avoid doing so."

Arlong laughed. "Maybe you should tell the marines that while your guts are being spilled."

Tarlong gave him a solid punch in the jaw sending him sprawling to the floor. "Watch that mouth of yours! One more remark like that and I'll beat the living daylights out of you."

Arlong glared at him as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "We're pirates, brother." He said getting to his feet. "We plunder and kill."

Tarlong closed the distance between them. "Let me remind you _brother_ that I was a bounty hunter and it's was scum like that, that Garth and me use to hunt down."

"That's enough!" Riptide shouted. "This isn't the time for petty squabbles. Right now we need to focus and come up with a plan to rescue Destiny. AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?"

Arlong and Tarlong looked at him and they slowly nodded. "You're right nephew." Tarlong said. "This isn't time for family squabbles not when we a member of our family in need of saving."

"That was so revolting, but I agree with you." Arlong said. "So what should we do?"

"First we'll go to _Wavecutter _and get what we'll need." Riptide said. "Then we'll form a plan."

The crew agreed.

--**--

"I win again boys!"

There is no way you can win that many times without cheating judge!" snarled a bull shark Fish-man as he threw his cards down in anger and glaring at the creature sitting across from him.

The creature was actually a zombie dressed in very ragged and tattered western clothes. His flesh was a sick grayish white and he looked more mummified then anything. His moustache was grey as was his thin shoulder long hair. The flesh on the left side of his face had been from below the eye had been blown off leaving just the bare bones and teeth. He gave his companion a fierce glare as his quickly drew the six-shooter, aiming it right at the shark man's face. "Accussin' me of cheatin' are ya?"

"Norise put that away!"

Norise snorted as Skarn stepped in the musty cobwebbed tavern before he did as told. "I'm not putting up with this darn accussin', Skarn." The old judge said. "He says it one more time there goin' to be a hangin'."

"Try finding a strong rope to do it," laughed the bull shark.

From the bar came loud harsh laughter as the other two bull sharks joined in. These were old pirates from the old days and their bodies were covered with scars from various battles. The one playing cards with Judge Norise had dark brown skin and was shirtless, his upper body covered in tattoos. He wore a skull pattern bandana around his neck was a golden cross and wore black jeans.

"Laugh it up boys and I'll hang ya along with Agos."

Agos only laughed more, "Hell somebody already tried that with Chico!" And he pointed to the bull shark on the left side of the bar.

Chico was the shortest of the three and he's head was slightly tilted to the right. His flesh was chestnut color with short purple hair and two colored eyes, the right eye green and the left blue. He wore a baggy sleeveless blood stained shirt and black and white striped slacks that were frayed at the bottom.

His fellow companion next to him stood at a height of eleven feet and had a very over handing stomach much like a sumo wrestler. He wore dark brown jeans and a black leather vest. His black hair was slicked back and he had three ugly looking scars running diagonally across his face. "The World Government wasn't to happy with that either." He said with chuckle.

Chico growled and punched him in the gut which did nothing. "Shut your face, Breaker."

"Knock it off you idiots", Snapped Skarn. "I have a job for you three."

Chico, Agos and Breaker looked very at very eagerly. "So what's the job?" Agos asked.

"I want you to go to Crok's base and retrieve Princess Vivi for me." Skarn said. "And I want her alive and unharmed, understand?"

Chico giggled madly. "Are we permitted to kill anyone who gets in the way?"

Skarn gave him a smile, "Of course."

The three sharks howled in delight eager to spill some blood. Their howling brought another member of their crew out from the back room. The ten foot tall Minotaur growled as he clutched his head. He was fur was spotted grey and his right horn was broken at the curve and he looked at the three shark men with blood shot eyes. "Can't meat like you stay quiet?"

"Meat!" Agos yelled jumping to his feet looking more then eager for a fight. "Listen cow head, I'll gut you!"

The Minotaur snorted shaking his mane head. "Go ahead and try", he said. "And you'll see what a Minotaur warrior can truly do."

The air was filled with gun fire and the shark men and the Minotaur turned to see Norise holding a smoking gun up in the air. The zombie judge nodded to Skarn. "Floor's yours."

Skarn glared at his new crew with enraged eyes. "Agos take your cousins and go do your job!"

"Right. Let's go!" The three shark men left.

He faced the Minotaur, "Taros I suggest you lay off the drinking for now."

"Are we soon to face battle?" The Minotaur warrior asked.

"Very soon friend", Skarn said as he headed toward the basement door. "Now you excuse me, I must check on Karnage."

Taros looked Norise and he gave a shudder. "How can he stand being near him?"

"Don't ask me." Norise said. "If ya want me opinion, Skarn is strange."

Taros agreed.

The basement was dark except for a one overhanging light and Skarn's steps echoed on the wooden steps. The human hybrid heard the gentle grunting breath and he smiled as he called out, "Are you awake, Karnage?"

From the darkness came the answer, "I am. You have news for me?"

"That I do. Your sister and her friends are here."

"Neeta is here?! Are you positive Skarn?"

"Yes."

From the darkness emerged what had once been Ripclaw, Neeta's brother. The saw tooth Kuda had nearly died from his injuries, but Skarn had found a found a doctor who was more then willing to help. After tons of operations, the kuda looked more like horrific nightmare. He stood at least fifteen feet tall with long powerful arms and legs that were roped with powerful muscles. His hands and feet had vicious claws and he had a long thick tail. He had tubes and wires protruding from his head and neck and you could see the stitches that covered his now armor scaled body. It was after he had killed the doctor and wreaked the lab did Skarn give him his new name, a name that fitted him perfectly.

He crouched before Skarn as drool dripped from his toothy maw. "When will I be allowed my revenge Skarn?"

Skarn patted his shoulder, "When I lure them to my trap and then you shall have you revenge."

Karange smile became more sinister and evil as he held up a clawed hand. "I can't wait to embrace my dear sister."

Skarn laughed as soon it was joined by Karnage's. Upstairs Taros and Norise shivered at Karnage's laughter. Gods they hated hearing him.

**Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing and not up to my usual writing standards. Read and Review like always. **


	18. MarinesLove'em or Hate'em

Marines…either Love'em or Hate'em

Second in command Gry sat at Captain Jag's desk toying with the dog tags that she had taken off the shark girl wondering just how she got them. _Siamon Tragto the biggest traitor in marine history, _she thought with a smirk. _He turned pirate, but he's dead and yet this…girl has his tags. How? How did she get them? Black market or is there a chance that he is still alive? Well if he is, the World Government will hunt him and those associated with him down like the scum they are. _

She was brought out of her thoughts by the knocking on the door. "Come in." she said.

A young marine entered and saluted her. "We've moved the prisoner as requested." He said.

Gry nodded. Jag had left an hour ago with a squadron of marines and the Blue Brothers which she was glad of. "Private?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" the marine stood at attention.

"I want you to see that all squads are armed and ready to move out within an hour." Gry said.

"May I acquire to why?"

Gry smiled. "We're going to hunt down our prisoner's crewmates. We can't allow scum like that loose in Alalbasta now can we?"

The marine saluted, "No Ma'am!"

"Good. You're dismissed."

Gry twirled the tags around her fingers and smiled in a very cruel way. "I think it's time to get some information out of…Jag's guest."

**--**-- **

Mac crouched down behind some crates watching and waiting. The marine ship was alive with activity a lot of activity. The merc knew something was going on and he didn't like it. He wanted to wait till Riptide and his crew arrived, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. With a cracking of knuckles, Mac decided it was time for some action.

On _Wavecutter, Captains' Quarters _

Blade, Nami, Tarlong and Arlong sat in Riptide's quarters as Riptide sat at his desk listening to Blade as he told of the events at Yuba. The old saw shark shook his head mainly out frustration. "It's my fault captain." He said staring down at the floor. "You asked us to protect the princess and we failed to do as asked.

"Blade it's not your fault", Nami said comforting the old veteran pirate. "How were we supposed to know that the Baroque Works would have used a sandstorm to their advantage?"

"Still-,"

"Let it go for know Blade." Riptide said. "Right know we must focus on rescuing Destiny and for that we need a plan."

"One that isn't stupid." Tarlong added giving his brother a warning glance.

Arlong merely growled.

Suddenly there was a rapped knock on the door and Grinder entered. "Begging pardon on the interruption Captain, but there's a human wishing to speak to you." He said.

"Bring him in." Riptide said.

"Yes sir." Grinder left and returned a few moments later with Dox.

"I understand you wish to speak to me." Riptide said.

"I was asked to find you." Dox said.

"Ask?" Nami said. "Who sent you?"

Dox looked at her and the others before answering, "Kuma."

"Kuma," Riptide and Nami said in unison.

Dox nodded.

"For what", Arlong inquired giving the Dock Master a nasty look.

Poor Dox was shaking in pure fear and stammering as he answered. "I-I was a-asked to lead h-him to the m-marine s-ship."

"What," Blade was on his feet. "You can lead us to our First Mate?"

"Yes sir."

"I say let's go!" Arlong was on his feet in a second.

"Go without a plan", Riptide said. "Talk sense for heaven's sake."

"_Arrow_, he is right." Nami said using Arlong's other name and narrowing her eyes.

_Damn I hate when she gives that look, _Arlong thought as he sighed irritably. Of course she was right and even he knew that. "So what should we do then?" he asked shifting his attention to his son.

"I'm taking only a small group and with Kuma's help hopefully get on and off that navy ship as fast as we can." Riptide said.

"Count me in." Blade said.

"And me." Tarlong said. "Helps when you have an expert sharpshooter covering you."

"Make that three." Arlong added.

Riptide looked at his mother. "I know you'll want to come, but I must ask you to stay here and keep the remainder under control."

Nami wasn't very thrilled, but she was the most experienced pirate among this entire crew and they needed that now. "I understand, but you take two more with you."

"I'm planning to." Riptide turned to Grinder who was sit stationed at the door. "Grinder, You and Van are coming so you best let him know."

"I will." The spiral saw shark had a prideful gleam in the eye as he left.

"In twenty minutes, we leave so get ready." Riptide said, "Dismissed."

Tarlong, Blade and Arlong nodded and left taking Dox along. Nami remained and Riptide knew his mother wanted to speak with him. He faced her and waited.

"You're growing up." Nami said.

Riptide raised an eyebrow in curiosity but said nothing.

"I always wondered when I would see that. Of course you always were mature when you were little, always looking out for you brother and sister."

"And you." Riptide added as he stood up going to her and kneeling before her. "Mother, I…" he didn't know what to say and he was lost for words.

Nami smiled resting her hand on his scarred check. "That's what makes you who you are and that what's make me so proud of you. I love you."

Riptide managed a weak grin fighting the lump that was now in his throat. All he could do was embrace his mother.

"Nami, quite babying him will you?"

They turned looked to see Arlong eyeing them and he shook his head as he leaned against the doorway with his arms folded. "Oh really", Nami said. "Like you're the one who should talk? Riptide is still my son and if I want-,"

"He's an adult now and it makes my stomach turn watching this." Arlong growled as he turned and quickly left.

"He's still a jerk." Nami said.

"Yes and a proud one." Riptide added. "Mother, you think he'll ever admit that he is proud of us?"

Nami stared at the open door. "If he ever does, he'll surprise me."

**--**-- **

Destiny sat in the brig stewing in silent anger as her right hand caressed where Siamon's tags used to be. She hated Gry and knowing that second in command now had her dearest treasure only made her angrier. _Just wait till I'm out here, _she thought. _I'm going to so kick that bitch's ass. _

Speaking of whom, Gry stepped into the brig and strode right up to Destiny's cell and actually dangled Siamon's tags through the bars. The First Mate glared daggers at her fighting the urge to jump and hurl herself at the smirking marine.

"My, aren't we nasty", Gry said with a rude chuckle. "Upset that we lost something?"

Destiny eyes narrowed even more she was close to unleashing her fury upon the woman. "Give. Them. Back." She said through clenched teeth.

Gry tsk'd at her. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" she asked.

That was the last straw. Gry got one hell of a surprise as Destiny hurled herself at her forcing the marine to jump back. The silver hybrid was furious with rage and very determined to get her hands on Gry. Hearing the racket two marines came rushing armed with rifles and they didn't dare hesitate in aiming at the enraged First Mate. Slowly she backed away eyes ablaze in pure hate. "You must feel pretty brave having them there."

Destiny remark struck a nerve in zoan user. "What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

Gry was now pissed and she growled. "I'll show you who were messing with."

Destiny blinked as Gry changed before her eyes going into her hybrid form which looked more like her beast form on more powerful legs and her hands were paw like. "What the…you're a devil fruit user."

"Correct." Gry said her short stub like beak clacked together. "I ate the Griff-Griff No Mi: Gryphon model."

Destiny suddenly felt real uncomfortable realizing she serious her situation truly was. Gry looked at her and smiled in a very cruel way as she unleashed her razor sharp claws. _This is not good!_

Suddenly the ship actually rocked and screams filled the air. Gry whipped her around as a marine officer came stumbling down the steps leaving a trail of blood. The zoan user's eyes were wild looking as she realized someone had the nerve to challenge now only her command but the pride of the marine forces. She went to her beast form and charged up the steps leaving behind now two very nervous marines. Destiny though saw this as a chance to escape as she came up with a plan.

**--**-- **

Mac was barely was his full strength as he plowed through deck upon deck of marines that tried to stop him and lost. He didn't try to kill them but if they got to foolish…well it wasn't his fault. He had just entered the third level of the ship when Gry exploded from the deck below looking way mad. The mercenary barely blinked as they stared at each other.

"Who arrre you?" demanded Gry, her feathers and fur all on end.

"No one of importance", he replied coolly. "But you do have a friend of mine."

"A frrriend", Gry said. "Rrreally? Ssso you'rrre herrre forrr herrr then?"

"Do you have a speech problem or what because if you do maybe you get some help about it", Mac cracked a grin.

Gry went nuts at his remark and sprang at him only to have him catch her by the throat and literally body slam hard. She lay there momentarily stunned as Mac went down the steps to the brig.

"You down here girl?" He called out.

Mac heard cries of surprise and witnessed the two marines going flying hitting the far wall face first. He winced as the slowly slid to the floor. "That'll leave a mark."

"Kuma!"

Mac turned as Destiny came up to him dusting off her shirt and pants and he chuckled. _She's Fish-stick's girlfriend alright. _ "I'm guessing they said no?"

"They refused to even answer me so," she gave him a amused grin. "I had to persuade them to see it my way."

"Well that's one way of doing it." Mac turned to go just as Gry hobbled down the steps in her hybrid form. "You again huh?"

"You two won't leave herrre alive."

Now Mac had been patient, but right now that had run pretty thin and he cracked his knuckles. "You know I'm not the kind of guy to hurt a lady, but you've gotten on my last nerve."

"Kuma do you think you can handle her?" Destiny asked.

"Easily."

Gry chuckled at him. "You merrrely got lucky, but thisss time, I will strrripe the flesssh from yourrr bonesss!"

"Destiny, be ready to run when I tell you to." Mac said.

Destiny looked at him. "What…no way I'm leaving you here to face that psycho."

"I can handle this."

Destiny shook her head. "I'm not-,"

Mac gave her one hell of a look and the silver hybrid saw he meant it to. She thought Siamon had…"She has something of mine and I'm not leaving till I get them back!"

"You mean thessse?" Gry held up the tags that had the nerve to wear. "You want hisss tagsss back, do you?"

Mac felt pretty ticked knowing that those tags were a gift from Siamon to Destiny and seeing how this Devil Fruit user had them, well she was in for a sever ass whooping. What happened next caught not only Mac by surprise, but Gry as well.

**--**-- **

Destiny was mad, really mad and she was fed up with Gry. "You-," She was trembling with rage as her eyes became slits.

"What isss thisss?" Gry seemed a little surprised at the change in Destiny.

Mac was way familiar with Fish men Fury and had seen Siamon use it plenty of times, but to witness Destiny's that was a whole new ball game and in way it reminded him of his wife when she got extremely pissed off. _This is going to be ugly. _

Destiny growled and with a burst of speed slammed into Gry knocking clear into the wall. Gry got to her feet shifting to her beast form and roared unfurling her wings her talons racking Destiny across the chest.

**--**--**

"Destiny!" Mac yelled as his charge slammed into the bars of a nearby cell.

She slumped to the floor and lay still as Gry moved in for the kill. Mac decided he had held back long enough and it was time to teach the marine zoan user a very tough lesson about messing with a friend of his.

Gry smiled. She couldn't wait to end this young girl's life when she heard the floor boards creak under some massive weight and she looked up just as powerful claws sent her flying. The gryphon barely had time to move as giant shadow fell upon and her eyes reflected pure terror. "Please spare me!" she cried out in a terrified voice. "Take the girl and leave!"

A angry growl filled the air followed by a roar that would make the blood of anyone who heard it run cold.

**--**-- **

Destiny groaned as she slowly came to and she remembered being struck. She sat up and…

"She didn't hurt you thank goodness just you sleeveless shirt was a loss."

Destiny looked to see Kuma sitting across from her looking relieved and became aware of the light reflecting on the water. She gasped as she saw the marine ship ablaze. "Kuma you didn't-,"

"They're safe." He reassured her. "I made sure of that."

"And her?"

"…"

Destiny looked at him, horrified. "Kuma…you didn't! Tell me you didn't!"

"She didn't give me much of a choice."

"You killed her?!"

He looked at her in surprise. "What?! No, no…I didn't kill her, but she'll need a very long time to recover. Oh, by the way-," he tossed her something. "I think those are yours."

Destiny stared at the dog tags which were a little bloody, but she had them back. She was relieved as she clasped them tightly to her chest. "I thought I would never-,"

"You did and I won't ever tell him that they were stolen." Mac said with a grin.

"Thanks Kuma."

"Not a problem. So do you know how to play cards?"

**--**-- **

Riptide and his small group came to a stop completely floored at the sight before them. Resting on it port side halfway sunk was a marine ship and not too far away was Destiny and Riptide blinked…was that? It was.

"Are they playing…cards?" Arlong asked.

Tarlong pushed his hat back and actually chuckled. "Hell if they aren't."

Arlong rolled his eyes. "Of all the stupid…I don't believe this!"

Riptide put his fingers to his mouth and gave a shrill whistle. Both Destiny and Kuma looked up and seeing her brother, uncle and father along with their nakama, she jumped and ran to them.

"Rip," Destiny flung herself into her brother's open and hugged him tightly. "I was so scared. I thought-,"

"You're safe now that's all that matters." Riptide whispered holding his sister tightly to him.

The black hybrid looked up at the man who had beaten him and held out his hand. "Kuma, thanks for rescuing my sister."

Grinning, the merc took his hand. "Well, I was going to wait but they didn't give much of a choice."

"Either way you have our thanks." Riptide told him.

"I still can't believe they were planning cards." Arlong wouldn't shut up and was complaining to his brother.

"Ah shut your trap will ya?" Tarlong said putting him in a headlock. "You're beginning to give me a ear ache. I think this calls for a slight celebration."

"Not yet", Riptide said. "Not till we get Princess Vivi back and give the Baroque Works a well deserved lesson."

"What about the princess?" Kuma asked looking shocked.

Blade growled bitterly. "The bloody scum ambushed us in Yuba and kidnapped the princess and injured Thor."

Destiny looked at her brother. "Rip, I think I know where they are and chances are good that Vivi could be there."

"Where are they?" Riptide asked.

"Nanohana."

**Well, the crew got Destiny back thanks to Kuma. Now they face their biggest challenge: rescue Princess Vivi. Does the Saw pirates have the strength to face the new Baroque Works now that they know they're in Nanohana? What is the Baroque Works plan really? Read and Review.**


	19. Journey to Nanohana

Journey to Nanohana

Koza pulled his horse to a rearing stop scaring the living daylights out of everyone around. The guards stared at him unsure what do at the moment. The former rebel leader slide off his weary steed, "I must see the king!"

Seeing the wild look on Koza's face the guards immediately escorted him to the king. King Cobra took one look at his daughter's life long friend and a feeling of dread filled him. "Koza, has something happened to Vivi?" he asked.

Koza knelt before him. "My king, she was kidnapped."

His words sent a ripple throughout those who had gathered in the throne room, alarming them all. Cobra slowly rose from his throne and went to the young man. Koza swore the man before him suddenly looked very old and he felt this same man hands grip his shoulders and tighten.

"Tell me what has happened."

**--**-- **

"Check those guns again." Riptide was barking orders as the Saw crew prepared _Wavecutter to_ leave for Nanohana.

Destiny was watching her brother intensely. She had never seen Riptide so worked up, but with everything that happen been happening in Alabasta she couldn't blame for being like that. She also didn't like it either. He had to calm down soon or he wouldn't be able to remain focused on their mission.

"I always thought Fish-stick was uptight at times." Mac said as he rested back against the rail. "Riptide better cool or he's going to give himself a hernia or something."

Destiny agreed. "Rip, take a chill pill." She called out to him. "You're too tense and your fin is stiffer than a dead fish."

"I don't see you doing anything!" Riptide shot back with a slight growl.

Destiny's eye twitched. "Excuse me?" she said. "Are you accusing me of being lazy or something?"

"Yes!"

That did it. The crew froze as Destiny sweep her brother's legs out from under him and literally pinned him. The tension in the air was unnerving as both sibling glared at each other.

"Easy girl, easy," Mac wrapped an arm around Destiny waist and sat her off to the side as if she was mere three year child. "You can't go killing family even if they piss you off."

Arlong hauled Riptide to his feet whispering to his son. "This human speaks the truth much I hate agree with him. Save your strength for the enemy."

Mac raised an eyebrow as he took noticed to something. Riptide and this…Arrow had similar scents, which was impossible unless… _I'll be damned if it isn't him. Hell if Si knew he was with this crew, there be no way to hold him back from wanting to exact revenge on him._ "He's right there, Captain. I suggest you save your strength for the upcoming fight."

Riptide took a deep breath, letting it out slow before he looked at his sister. "Sorry Des, I guess I'm a little too tense."

Destiny looked at him before giving a playful slap alongside the head. "Well I suggest you go and cool off. I can handle things here."

"Are you sure?" Riptide asked.

Destiny gave him a look, "Will you just go, please."

Mac chuckled.

"What?" Destiny looked at him.

"Nothing." The merc walked away grinning and joined Nami who was watching the scene before her. "She certainly knows how to take charge, doesn't she?"

"Destiny headstrong like her father", Nami said. "I always thought it would be Riptide I would have to worry about. I always feared he turn out like Arlong."

"Nay, Riptide is a good kid and so is Destiny." Mac said. "I tell you one thing though overtime she may make a very good leader."

Nami glanced at her friend. "Destiny?" she said as she quickly looked at her daughter again. "What makes you think that?"

"Call it a feeling."

An hour later, _Wavecutter _left Rainbase and headed toward Nanohana.

**--**-- **

The marine base in Nanohana was now under the control of the Baroque Works and any marines still alive were killed on sight. Killer Crok strode in like a triumphant conquer, surrounded by his followers. Behind him came Skarn and his crew. The agents of the Baroque Works gave Skarn's crew dirty and nasty looks, but not once did they react.

Norise fingered his gun at hip, itching to put a few fools in the ground. "Keep a goin' and there'll be a hangin'" the zombie judge muttered.

Skarn heard him. "Easy my dear judge," he said in a low collective tone. "Remember the plan."

Norise glanced back at the three bull sharks. "I thought they were suppose to git the princess and yet you called 'em back just before they left. Why?"

The shark-human hybrid looked at him. "Ever get a gut feeling?"

"Sure, plenty of times," Then Norise blinked as he realized what his boss was saying. "Are ya sayin' that there other crew is a comin'?"

Skarn nodded. "Indeed they are and once they're done fighting with our 'friends' then we'll finish them."

The judge gave a low chuckle. "Boy, this is gonna be one interestin' hum dinger of a fight."

"That it will, my friend. That it will", Skarn said with a cruel smile. "I'm looking forward to it too."

Skarn saw Crok was urging his agents to gather before a platform. He stopped his group short and waited.

"My loyal followers," Crok spoke out his voice easily heard by all. "Today is a new dawn for us. Fifteen years ago, our glorious leader tried fulfill his dream only to have it smashed by some wretched boy and the princess of Alabasta!"

Curses and threats were heard by the followers.

Crok nodded in understanding. "Yes, they stole our dream and now I, Killer Crok shall make that dream come true. Today the Baroque Works will rise and we shall rule all of Alabasta. We will bring a new area to this dessert Kingdom and when we do the World Government shall crumble before us. We, the Baroque Works shall rule the world and lead it to a more glorified future. Are you with me?"

The cheers were nearly deafening as the agents cheered wildly their weapons raised in celebration.

Skarn was shocked as he kept his face calm and cool. _He's out of his frigging mind. Does he actually believe that was what Crocodile had planned? Well, we'll see who shall rise to power. Enjoy this while you can my friend because your end will come…vet soon._

**--**-- **

Siamon climbed out of the water and onto the hidden docks of the Dead End race. The shark man ran his hand through his hair as he thought. _Give this scroll to Root and then I'm grabbing a beer._ Suddenly he felt the hair on neck rise as he sensed a strong killing intent and he slowly turned his head to face one very angry woman.

She was very attractive, her hair was black in color with two long strands of white and it was styled that part of it covered her left eye. She wore a tight black and white shirt that showed her belly a little and a long black trench coat with a white cartoon skull on the back. Her long baggy black cargo pants had plenty of pockets and chains and she wore sandals. The woman was tapping her foot from anger and annoyance, "Iron Shark…Where. Is. My. Husband?"

A shiver ran down his spine. He had been traveling with this woman for over 15 years and he still wasn't used to her wrath…actually none of Death Root had. Siamon cursed Mac for putting him this position which was right now very dangerous. "Well…Death, you see…"

Ten seconds later, every pirate heard an angry scream, "HE WHAT?!" and they pitied the poor masked man who was pretty much going to die.

"I swear it's not my fault!" Siamon yelled as he ran for his life.

"Iron Shark, get back here so I can kill you!"

**Well this may be the very last chapter of Saw Pirates unless I get the needed information I've been waiting for. I really don't want to put this fic on hiatus especially when Death Blade, my newest one and my one Christmas special are connected to this one. So please Read and Review.**


	20. Dogs of War, Part 1

Dogs of War, Part 1

The Saw crew with Mac and Nami sat on the deck, their minds on what they were about to face. For Nami, it would be the second time she would fight for the dessert kingdom. For Mac it would be his first fight for the kingdom. The two friends looked at one another nodding in some silent agreement and Nami turned to face the Saw crew. "I think we better get you guys caught on a few things while we have a chance." She said.

"Like what?" asked Long.

"A brief history lesson because not all of you are familiar with what has happened over the past 16 yrs." Nami answered her youngest son.

"16yrs, eh", Longtooth as he itched his left ear. "Thought you would've gone farther back, ya know."

Blade gave his friend a solid whack on the back of the head. "Are ye that dense, ye snag tooth-,"

Longtooth shot him one dark look before putting him in a head lock. "Why you half nosed barnacle", he growled. "Call me that again and I'll-,"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Nami gave the two older pirates a very unpleasant beating.

Riptide, Destiny and Long winced remembering how dangerous their wrath was. Even Mac winced recalling his wife's fearful wrath and how many times Root or any of them had faced it.

Blade gritted his teeth feeling the lumps that were now on top of his head, "Ye are nastier then my sister on a bad day."

"Ooohhh mama", Longtooth whimpered. "I use to believe my dear wife was nasty, but darlin', you'll make her look like a saint."

Nami held up her fist still ready to dish out some punishment on the two. "What was that!?"

The snag tooth mako held up his hands, his silver eyes wide with fear. "No need to get violent again."

"Mother there was no need to hurt Longthooth and Blade." Riptide said.

Van shook his head as he leaned over and whispered to Destiny. "Is she always like this?"

"Not really", the silver hybrid said. "It's usually Uncle Luffy who gets her mad."

"Uncle Luffy?" The werewolf raised an eyebrow.

Destiny grinned. "His full name id Monkey D. Luffy."

Van looked at her wide eyed and exclaimed, "THE PIRATE KING IS YOUR UNCLE?!"

The rest of the Saws all looked at their engineer as both Mac and Nami stared at him, surprise written on all over their faces. Riptide, Destiny and Long looked at each other then at their mother. Had they heard that right? Uncle Luffy was now the Pirate King? _When did that happen? _The triplets wondered.

Nami sighed. "It was the very year that you three went to live in Cocoyashi that Luffy found One Piece becoming the Pirate King." She explained.

"Uncle Luffy..." Riptide was clearly shocked. He always thought that he and his siblings would actually witness their uncle becoming the new Pirate King, but now that one wish was gone. "Mother, what else has taken place that we need to know?"

On a marine ship nearing Nanohana...

Captain Jag was in his quarters with Jake and Elwood Blue discussing their plan. The brothers to be honest weren't very happy with their boss's idea. "Are you really serious", Jake growled as he stared at their commanding officer.

Jag gave a sigh. "Jake, I'm not taking chances and I honestly don't think the Baroque Works know about you two so you are you upset?"

"Cause it sounds stupid that's what." Jake said with a snort.

Elwood looked at his brother, "Jag's plan sound pretty good to me."

Jake shot his younger brother a death glare. "How does it sound good to you?"

Now Elwood wasn't the brightest guy around, but he smart in other ways. "Bro, don't you remember what we use to be?" Jake nodded. "Well, how much do you want to bet that the Baroque Works wouldn't expect us to be the captain's back up, am I right?"

"Sir", a marine came rushing in to his quarters. "We're nearing the base!"

Jag had a gleam in his eye. "Good", he rumbled. "Prepare for battle men, we must show the Baroque Works who they're dealing with. Am I not right?"

The marines saluted. "Yes sir!"

**--**-- **

The docks of the Nanohana Marine base were deserted as Jag led his marines from the ship. The whale shark scanned the area, listening for the slightest sound. _This doesn't feel right, _he thought as they moved carefully. _The enemy is either very cunning or just plain stupid. Surely they must've realized that help would be coming unless..._

"AMBUSH!"

Jag's voice boomed out just as hundred upon hundreds of members of Baroque Works came charging from their hiding spots their weapons raised. With a roar Jag charged into a large group taking them out easily especially one of his great size and strength. Though greatly outnumbered, the marines refused to give and soon they heard shouting as the surviving marines from the base joined their comrades. Soon they sent the enemy on the run.

"Thank god, you arrived when you did." Jag turned to the lieutenant who had led the base's remaining marines. "Pray tell me that isn't what's left of our forces?"

Besides the lieutenant there were only thirty marines remaining. The lieutenant lowered his head and sadly nodded. "We are all that's left, sir." He said. "But now with you here we can regain control of the base."

Jag was shocked. How could this be possible? Out of an entire marine base only thirty-one marines were left to aid him and his group. He remained silent as he glanced backed at the ship silently signaling the Blue Brothers before he ordered his men to follow. They stayed to the shadows as the group made their way carefully to the parade grounds where Crok was actually waiting for them and he was actually smiling.

"Ah, you must be the great Captain 'Steel Jaw' Jag." Crok said. "I'm truly honored-,"

"Shut up", Jag said with a snarl. "You and your organization have murdered many brave marines and I swear to avenge them with every ounce of your blood!"

Crok laughed. "Is that so?"

Jag growled reaching for his weapon, a tri bolo mace that had two foot long chains each attached to a three foot long hard wood handle eager to end the life of this...mad man. Crok showed no expression as he merely snapped his fingers and from the shadows his followers came rushing forward. Jag threw his head back howling a battle cry and met the enemy head on. His marines quickly followed. The whale shark was a nightmare force to behold as he easily crushed those before him and he was sure his marines were going to win when Crok yelled, "Now!" Jag wondered why he yelled that when he heard screaming behind him and he turned to witness his marines slaughtered by their comrades. The marine captain realized to his own horror that he had been set up and he mentally cursed himself for his foolishness. _Damn them to hell, they knew what they were doing all along and I allowed myself to be fooled and now I've failed to...no, I haven't! _"JAKE, ELWOOD TO ME!"

The Blue Brothers had seen what had happened and were more then ready to rescue their boss. Elwood with his revolvers was picking off the disguised agents with ease as Jake went after the ones that were still near Jag. With the brothers at his side, Jag would indeed have won if Skarn hadn't decided to let Karnage loose. The fish man barely had a chance to defend himself as the mutant kuda slammed into him with such force that Jag was knocked out cold. Jake and Elwood were frozen with fear as Karnage turned to face them drooling dribbling from his saliva filled jaws and for the first time in their lives they ran for their lives. The saw tooth kuda started to follow when Skarn called out to him, "Karnage, let them go!" Karnage looked at him and seeing how Skarn was smiling, nodded.

Skarn heard Crok laughing and he looked at him. "What's so funny if I may ask?"

"The navy sent their strongest marine captain to defend this country and he failed to do so." Crok said as he walked over to a den den mushi and picked up the microphone. "Now for the next step in my master plan."

**--**-- **

Riptide and his crew were still silent long after Nami had finished telling them all about certain events that had happened of the past 16 years. They learned about the Yonkou X who took over after the original members of the Yonkou had either stepped or died, leaving a younger and stronger generation to take their place. What was more shocking was learning that "Red hair" Shanks and Buggy, the pirate clown were once part of Gold D. Roger's crew to which Lontooth and Blade both revealed that Roger had made Marcus' crew his elite fighters. Such news shocked Riptide, Destiny, Long and Kaiuleale as well as Arlong, Tarlong and Garth. Probably the biggest shocker for Arlong was learning that Axe was not only a Yonkou X, but a Samuel. The former tyrant of the East Blue did remember hearing about Axe back when he first started out with his first crew, but of course he also remembered Malchior D. Raco whom came to Arlong Park long before Luffy ever did and actually told him to take his enter crew and leave the East Blue. (A/N: The reason Arlong remembered him was...well, he bit him.)

It was then that Mac decided to do some more training with Destiny and the two headed for the training/ gym room where they trained for a good hour or so. The mercenary had to admit that Destiny had really approved since their little brawl with the marines at Rainbase and she seemed more focused then usual. Finally he called the training session to a stop and they sat resting when Destiny spoke, "Kuma?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what you're asking about." Mac replied.

She swallowed looking rather nervous. "How did Siamon go from a respected marine to the life of a mercenary?"

Mac was kind of surprised that Siamon hadn't told Destiny himself, but he must've had his reasons. The merc didn't see why she shouldn't know now and besides he smirked to himself, this was Fish-stick's girlfriend. "Well it was back well we were just starting out when we met Siamon." He said. "He was in charge of a town named Montoro and believe me; Fish-stick was tough even back then. We were knocked out, but Root our leader was the only one left to fight Siamon when..." Here Mac paused for a second. "...His second in command betrayed him."

"What!" Destiny was shocked, "His own second in command betrayed him!?"

Mac nodded. "Yep, a no good creep named Ashton turned around and backstabbed Siamon. When we broke out of the marine prison, Siamon came with us."

Destiny said nothing as she thought about what Gry had said about Siamon. _She called Siamon a traitor when it wasn't true! Siamon wasn't the traitor, Ashton was. _"They lied." she said.

Mac looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"The zoan user, Gry said Siamon was labeled a traitor by the Navy and it wasn't true." She said becoming angry. "Siamon was called that when it was all a horrible lie!

"Hey you two!"Destiny and Mac looked to see Kaiuleale standing just inside the door way. "Riptide said to get you guys right away!"

"Is something wrong?"

The tiger shark just gestured them to follow. Wondering what was going on, Destiny and Mac hurried out where the crew was standing around a barrel that had a speaker mushi sitting on it. Destiny was at her older brother's side, "What's-,"

Riptide hushed her. "Just listen."

The mushi once more repeated the message, "Once more, I, Killer Crok demand that King Cobra renounce his throne or I will kill every citizen in the port city of Nanohana along with his daughter, Princess Vivi and the marine captain you know as 'Steel jaw' Jag. Do this and I swear no one will be harmed."

**--**-- **

All of Alabasta heard Crok's demand and the people grew worried especially the citizens in the now captured port town of Nanohana. They gathered out in the streets where they found every Baroque Works agent along with Skarn's Crew waiting for them and every one of them were armed to the teeth ready to carry out their leader's orders. The citizens were ordered to return to their homes and no one would be harmed to which they obeyed with heavy and fearful hearts.

In Rainbase...

Second in Command Gry who was still recovering from the serious injuries she received from her battle with Mac had ordered their remaining forces to ready themselves for the journey to Nanohana and for the battle that lay ahead.

Aboard the _Wavecutter_...

"Is this guy frigging serious?" Gaff asked looking about as shocked as everyone else.

"He certainly sounds it." Arlong said.

"But why does he want Cobra to renounced the throne", Nami wondered. "It makes no sense."

Riptide folded his arms across his chest, thinking. "Hmm...I wonder."

"What?" Destiny glanced at her brother.

"You remember when Uncle Usopp use to tell us the story of what took place?"

"Yeah, but it depends on which version he told us." Long said. "You know how he loves exaggerating things."

Riptide merely nodded, "I recall Aunt Robin also saying Crocodile was looking for a powerful weapon called Pluton."

"Yeah, but Pluton wasn't in Alalbasta." Nami said. "And what does this have to do with Crok?"

"Suppose Crok didn't know that was what Crocodile was after", Riptide said. "What if he thought Crocodile wanted to take over the entire country?"

Kaiuleale gasped. "Shit, he thinks that Crocodile wanted a military power and to do that..."

"...He would have to conquer a whole country", Chizzara exclaimed. "Crok must've have been thinking that's what Crodile wanted."

Tarlong gave a short laugh. "Perhaps somebody should tell Crok tha...oof!"

Chizzara jabbed her elbow into her lover's stomach. "Can't you be serious for once", she said.

The bearded sharpshooter grunted as he rubbed his stomach, giving his woman a strange look.

"So...what's the plan?" Mac asked.

The crew fell silent as the waited for their captain to speak. Riptide said nothing as he thought carefully. They were now facing a very dangerous enemy who had not only had Princess Vivi and this marine captain hostage, but a whole town as well. There were many innocent lives at stake and one wrong decision would cost those innocents their lives. "I...need time to think of a plan." He said.

"I hate to say this, but time isn't something that we don't have." Longtooth said as he pointed off the port bow. "I can see the tower of the marine base from here."

"Hey! Help us!"

Hearing the cries of help Riptide and the others rushed to the side of the ship and looked down at the small boat. Long blinked. "Hey, that's the guys who were following us in the market place", he said.

**--**--**

The Blue Brothers sweat dropped when they saw the glaring faces of the Saws. Elwood ignoring the fact that it was a pirate that they called out for help, yelled up to the crew. "Please, let us come aboard!"

Jake shot his brother a death glare. "Are you mad? They're pirates which makes them the enemy."

"Does it matter now, Jake?" Elwood asked. "They may be the enemy, but I have a feeling they're here to help."

"Pirates that do good", Jake scoffed. "There's no such-,"

"We'll let you come aboard on one condition."

Jake looked up at the black saw shark that was looking down at them. "Err...what would that be, Captain?" he asked.

"That you help us in freeing all of Nanohana."

The short rounded man was floored. These pirates were going to fight the Baroque Works. "Of course", he replied. "Of course, we'll help you!"

**--**-- **

"Riptide, are you mad?" Arlong hissed at his oldest son, "Those two had helped in getting Destiny capture or have you completely forgotten?"

The black hybrid turned giving his father a fierce glare that caused Arlong to back away some. "Right now I don't give two hoots what you think or say." He said. "If these guys are with the marines then they will know how to get into Nanohana...unless you have a better idea."

Arlong didn't really and he walked away. Riptide turned his attention back to the Blue Brothers as the climbed up onto the deck of their ship and fell to their knees. He had barely approached them when they looked up and cried out at the sight of Van, "What the heck are you doing, Van!?"

"How do you know him?" Grinder asked wide eyed.

It was Elwood who provided the answer. "He's a member of CP9."

"SAY WHAT!?"

**--**-- **

Pirate crews began to gather for the Dead End Race. A few of them had arrived very early and it was they who spread word of what was now happening in Alabasta, it wasn't very long before everyone knew what was transpiring. It quickly reached the ears of the Pirate King and two of the Yoknou X who were his two most trusted friends and comrades.

"I take it you heard what going on in Alabasta, Straw hat?" asked Axe as he and Luffy went to join their other comrade, Root the leader of the feared mercenary group Death Root. Luffy showed no expression but he did nod. "Aren't you worried at all?"

Luffy looked at Axe and flashed him his famous grin. "Nope."

Axe stopped walking and stared at him. "Why the hell not?"

Luffy's laughter filled the walkway. "Cause Nami with her children and their crew."

"Say what?" Axe blinked, "Are you saying...the kids are there?" He seen them since...heck, he forgot when he last saw them. "How do you know they're there anyway?"

"Root found out from Iron Shark", laughed Luffy. "Also Kuma is still there as well."

Axe's jaw dropped. With Kuma and Nami there with the kids and their crew...the Baroque Works wouldn't be lasting very long.

**Well let's hope Axe is right about the Baroque Works not lasting long, but I have a feeling that's not entirely going to be true. What dangers will the Saws face as they prepare to face the Baroque Works? I know I probably surprised everyone with Malchior having gone to Arlong Park and telling Arlong to leave and yeah, he did get bit. I hear you all asking, "how do you know this happened?" well...the answer is because Malchior told me. I wonder who else is going to pop up from Arlong's past next. Read and Review.**


	21. Dogs of War, Part 2

Dogs of War, Part 2

Koza swung up onto the back of his horse before looking back at Chaka as he rode up leading the royal army. "I sent word to Yuba and my men will join us at the outskirts of Nanohana." The former rebel leader said.

Chaka nodded. "I still can't believe the Baroque Works have truly returned and yet we all head this...mad man's demands."

"I know." Koza said. "What's worse is he's holding an entire town hostage along with Vivi and this marine captain. Chaka, do you think we'll be able to save them?"

"I do not know, but I rather not think about it." Chaka said. "Let's go!"

Led by Chaka and Koza the entire royal army of Alabasta went forth to face the dangerous threat that threatened not only their kingdom, but the entire world. From his balcony, Cobra watched them go. Though he had calm expression, the king was scared for not only for his daughter, but for all those whose very lives were now hanging in the balance. He refused to surrender the kingdom to Killer Crok and he prayed he had made the right choice.

**--**-- **

Vivi sat huddled in the corner of the cell when Agos and Chico opened the door and dragged the unconscious form of Captain Jag inside. Agos cast a glanced over at the princess and licked his lips causing her to shudder from the hungry look that was in his eyes. The bull shark walked over to her, crouching before her. "You know my little beauty." He said as he cupped his hand beneath her chin forcing her to look up at him. "I'm sure Skarn can convince Crok to spare you life."

"Why would he do that?" Vivi asked swallowing her fear.

Agos gave a low chuckle as he leaned closer to her. "Because I rather keep you as my...'pet' if you understand my meaning."

Vivi did and it made her sick to her stomach. "I rather die then spend one moment with you", she spat in the shark man's face.

Agos shrugged as he rose to his feet, "Have it your way, but I'm sure you'll change you mind before this is all over."

Vivi didn't move until the two had long left and only then did she go to Jag's side. "Captain," she said shaking him. "Jag, please wake up."

With a slight groan the whale shark stirred and slowly open an eye. His vision was blurry at first, but after a few moments he saw the beautiful face of Princess Vivi. "Your Highness", he said as he quickly sat up. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Vivi told him of how she was kidnapped while visiting Yuba with her friends. Jag was taken back at her words, "You call these criminals friends?!"

"How can you call them criminals", Vivi demanded, her eyes flashed with anger. "For your information, _Captain Jag_ it was the Straw hat pirates that once saved Alabasta from the likes of Crocodile."

Jag sat there slack jaw and wide eyed. He had never expected someone to defend the actions of wanted criminals. As a marine he was taught that all criminals were to be brought to justice yet here was the princess of Alabasta saying not all criminals were bad and it made him begin to wonder about the things he happen told. Was it truly possible that everything he was told an actual lie? "Princess, may I ask you something?"

"You may." She said.

"Tell me what truly took place so that I may truly understand."

**--**-- **

Riptide said nothing as the crew looked at their engineer in stunned shock. Grinder looked hurt as he keep staring at his friend. "Is this true?" the spiral saw shark asked. "Is what they say true!?"

Van looked him, "Grinder, I-,"

"IS IT TRUE", Grinder bellowed with sudden rage.

"Yes", Van said. "What they said it true. I _was_ a member of CP9."

Finally Riptide spoke. "I know what we've just learned is a bit shocking, but for now I suggest we let it go. We have other matters to attend to so I think it's best we ready ourselves for one long and ugly battle."

"You have a plan then?" asked Blade.

"I do." the black hybrid said. "A small group will go into the town while we soften up the enemy some."

"And who will be the ones going", inquired Jake.

"Neeta, Kaiuleale, Garth, Longtooth, my mother and Arrow will be the ones going with me."

"No way", Destiny looked at her brother. "You aren't leading them in; you're needed here more so I'll go."

"Excuse me?" Riptide faced his sister surprised that she would even want to do something that was dangerous. "Why should I-,"

"Rip, let me do it."

The two stared at one another for the longest time till finally he nodded. "Alright just be careful, okay?"

Destiny hugged her brother. "I promise."

Meanwhile at the Dead End Race...

Luffy and Axe were finally joined by the leader of the Death Root mercenaries, Root at the Mari Gold. Root stood 6'4 with shaggy dark blonde hair and he wore an eye patch over his left eye. He was shirtless and his torso was covered with numerous scars, he also wore black leather fingerless gloves and purple pants. He wore no shoes and tattooed on his arm was the mark of Death Root.

"It seems things are happening in Alabasta." Root commented as he put his feet up on the table and tipping his chair back.

"No kidding." Axe growled. "Where have you been?'

"Wouldn't you like to know, Stonehenge." Root said.

"What did you say?!" Axe was on his feet ready to kick Root's butt. "You wanna start something?"

"Damn it Axe! Knock it off!" said a woman that stood 5'4 with straight black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail as she punched him alongside his head.

Axe winced as he looked at his wife. "Ow! Niri, what was that for?"

Niri just glared at his husband and hest friend. "This isn't the time to start a fight especially now." she said before she turned to face Luffy. "It just got worse in Alabasta."

"What do you mean?"

Siamon entered carrying a black den den mushi and placed it in the middle of the table. "One of the pirates had this and it intercepted this message." Once more Crok's message was played back. Not one spoke not even the pirates who in the tavern.

It was Axe who finally broke the silence. "Damn it", yelled the treasure hunter. "I say we go and help!"

"No."

"What", Axe turned to look at Luffy. "What do you mean, no? Luffy, have you forgotten that we helped them throw Crocodile out? Princess Vivi is our friend! How can you turn your back on her especially now!?"

"We can't interfere." Luffy said calmly. "If we did, it wouldn't be fair to them."

"Them? what are-," Axe stopped speaking as he realized who Luffy was talking about. "Straw hat are you saying we should let the kids handle this?"

"Wow, you aren't as dumb as you look, Axe." Root said.

Axe shot him a death glare.

Niri chewed her lip. "Should we really do that?" she asked. "I mean they're just kids and-,"

Siamon rested a webbed hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about them, Guppy." he said reassuringly. "They can handle themselves and besides their mother and Kuma is with them as well as a couple of old friends of mine. I would say the Baroque Works are in for one hell of a surprise."

Back in Alalbasta...

Destiny's group except for Longtooth who was carrying Nami on his back surfaced underneath the docks. Destiny was the first one to climb up on the docks as after seeing the coast was cleared, whistled for the others. They quickly headed for the heart of the town just as _Wavecutter _open fire.

On board _Wavecutter_...

"Fire!"

The ship's guns let loose a hail of firepower hitting the marine base's defenses. Van grinned as they watched the tower of the base lit up the sky and he looked at the shipwright. "You got to admit those newer guns are far better then any old cannon." he said.

Blade was standing with his mouth open and his eyes wide in total disbelief. "Bloody hell! I think we just crippled them for good."

"Alright guys", Riptide shouted. "Now we go in and hopefully Des and the others will have the first phase of the plan down."

--Destiny's group--

"Thunderbolt Tempo!"

A large group of Baroque Works agents were struck by the powerful bolt of thunder. Arlong whistled as the smoke cleared showing the down agents. "Not bad." He said.

Nami shot him a look. "You think you can do better, smart mouth?"

Arlong grinned as a small group of agents came charging toward them. "Of course." He lunged at the group taking them out with ease. "_Shark On Darts_!"

Watching from the shadows was Skarn and Norise. They did nothing as Destiny's group continued on and Norise looked Skarn wondering why he allowed the enemy to continue onward. "You're wondering why I'm letting them go, aren't you." Skarn asked.

The zombie nodded, "Ya must've had a dang gum good reason fer it."

"That I do my friend", Skarn said. "That I do, but for now let's just watch and see how they do."

**Okay what is Skarn up to? Whatever it is it's not good. Well today is my birthday so Happy Birthday to me! Read and Review.**


	22. Dogs of War, Part 3

Dogs of War, Part 3

Destiny ducked the sword that tried to remove her head from her shoulders and cursing, gave the man a rude uppercut that broke most of his teeth. She had grown annoyed from the continuous attacks she was facing and what more annoyed at the fact that she had somehow managed to get separated for her group. The First Mate turned to find another group BW agents charging at her and with an angry growl charged right at her them. Remembering her training from both Siamon and Kuma, she quickly defeated them all in less then a minute. The hybrid decided to begin looking for her comrades as she headed down a nearby side street which led to what appeared to be a huge warehouse. Destiny was surprised. _A warehouse? _She thought as she headed toward it, _what is a warehouse doing in the middle of the town? Maybe...just maybe Princess Vivi is in there._

The building was dimly lit inside and Destiny found a metal grated steps descending to a lower level. As she slowly descended down the steps, she felt suddenly uneasy as if someone or something was watching her and she began getting extremely nervous, her eyes darting to and fro trying to see into the darkness. Her feeling grew worse the moment she stepped into a hallway of some kind and she spied a metal door that was partly open. Destiny opened it all the way, peered inside and fell back against the wall screaming.

--Riptide's Group--

Riptide roared as he took another marine which was a disguised BW agent out. "Blade, where the hell is Kuma", he yelled to his shipwright.

"Damn if I know", Blade yelled back as he wiped out six fake marines. "He was ahead of us just before we ran into these asses!"

Riptide cursed, he didn't like the thought of the merc being ahead of them and especially all alone too. Gun shots echoed as both Tarlong and Elwood took out more of Crok's bunch as Jake finished up with his own troubles. The Captain of the Saw pirates glanced around from his position on the winding stairwell, eyes searching till he spotted the black shaggy form of his engineer. "Van", he bellowed. The werewolf turned his head. "Go and find Kuma!"

Van nodded and with amazing agility he scaled the stone walls leaping onto the stairwell, vanishing into the shadows above.

**--**--**

Kuma meanwhile reached the third floor where he was met by a group of twenty men all wearing black and white military outfits. The merc barely blinked as he looked at them calmly before asking, "Who are you guys suppose to be? Killer Crok's elite or something?"

"Are you the one called Kuma?" asked the leader of the group.

"What if I am", was Kuma reply.

"Then prepare to die!" The whole group rushed him, weapons drawn.

Kuma gave a slow grin as he stepped back into the shadows of another room.

**--**-- **

Van froze the moment he heard the terrible screams and shiver ran down his spine. The screams were all too familiar to him; the screams of death. He hadn't budged when Riptide, Blade, Tarlong and the Blue brothers came rushing up the stairs.

"What in name of sea was that?" Blade asked.

Van looked over his shoulder at them. "I think Kuma just wiped out a whole floor of agents."

Riptide said nothing as he led his group to the next level just as Kuma walked out of the room, his hands drenched and dripping with blood.

"What the hell happened Kuma", Riptide demanded. "We heard screaming."

The merc merely shrugged. "Nothing we need to worry about now." He said. "Shall we move on?"

No one spoke as their eyes all followed Kuma as walked down the hallway. Blade looked toward the room that Kuma had emerged from. "Captain, I'm getting an uneasy feeling from him", he said.

"You aren't the only one Blade", Riptide replied.

"HEY! AREN'T YOU GUYS COMING OR WHAT?!"

Riptide and his group looked at one another before they hurried up to catch up with Kuma.

**--**-- **

Destiny felt like she was going to vomit as she stared at the skinned form of a large cat that was lying on the table. She turned her head away from the sickening sight. _Who could do such a thing?_ From inside the room came a faint mewing cry and fighting to keep her stomach calm, Destiny entered the room. In the corner of the room, in a very cramp cage was a cub...a saber tooth tiger cub. The silver hybrid's eyes were wide when she saw the poor cub. _How can there be s saber tooth cub here, they're extinct. Unless..._She recalled reading about Little Garden where prehistoric animals lived.

"Hey there sweetie", Destiny said as she knelt before the cage. The cub though in a weaken conditioned snarled at her as she unlocked and open the cage. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

The cub bared his teeth as she slowly reached in and the cub lunged, sinking his teeth right into Destiny's hand. The First Mate stiffened her cry of pain and after a few painful moments the cub let go and licked her hand. She removed him from the cage and cradled the cub against her. She could feel the poor cub's ribs and she felt enraged at the person responsible for this. If she found them, there would be hell to pay...big time. Leaving the warehouse Destiny was about to search for her group when she became aware of a presence. She whirled around her eyes searching her surroundings.

"Very impressive. I'm amazed how quickly you reacted to my presence, very interesting."

Destiny looked to her left and there crouching on the rooftop was a leopard shark fish man with spiked bleached blonde hair who had a amused grin on his face. He wore only black and white cargo pants and strapped to his back was a hook sword. "Just who the hell are you", she demanded.

The shark man chuckled before he leaped from the roof and landing just a few feet from her. "I'm known as Butcher and I'm part of a mercenary group hired to..." He paused as he eyed her up. "...take care of certain people."

_Shit! Did Crok hire them or even the marines? _Destiny thought.

Suddenly Butcher was next to her whispering in her ear. "Now what is a rare beauty like you doing here", he said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his body.

"Get your filthy hands off of me", Destiny snarled.

Butcher gave a low chuckle, "Now, now. Is that any way to...ARGH!" The leopard shark roared in pain, staggering backwards. He looked down at his chest staring a four diagonal slashes then glared at Destiny who was holding up her left up, palm out showing her hand claw which was red with blood. "That wasn't very nice, love."

"I never gave you permission to touch me, you piece of sea scum!" Destiny placed the saber tooth cub on the ground before turning to face the mercenary. "I think you need to be taught a lesson in manners."

Butcher smiled as he watched the silver hybrid take up a combat stance. "So you're the one who's going to teach me, eh?"

"You better believe I am", Destiny said as they circled each other.

"You may soon regret that decision, but if you insist..."

"I do!"

"So be it",

Butcher vanished and Destiny blinked, looking wildly around. Suddenly she felt a searing pain and she fell screaming onto her right side, grabbing at her wound. She felt her blood flowing and panic seized her mind. She knew she was in trouble...big trouble. Her eyes went wide as Butcher's face appeared before her, her eyes cold and void of any emotion.

"Before this is over, you'll beg for death", he said.

**--**-- **

Nami had finished dealing with her half of BW agents and was searching for the others when she heard Destiny's horrible screams. The navigator froze as she felt her blood run cold and she knew her daughter was in serious trouble. Again she heard the screams of her daughter. Nami took off running, assembling her perfect Cli-Matic together.

**--**-- **

Destiny landed in a crumbled heap, bruised and bleeding from the terrible wounds Butcher had inflicted upon her. The First Mate had used every move from her training sessions with Kuma and Siamon against and it still wasn't enough to take down the shark mercenary. Her remaining hand claw was useless, the hooks all shattered. Painfully she struggled to her feet as her opponent came at her with incredible speed. Pain shot from her fin into her brain as she screamed in unbelievable agony as Butcher nearly sliced her neck fin off and she dropped to her hands and knees. Weakened from loss of blood, Destiny struggled to remain conscious and looked up just in time to see the shark man get struck by one very powerful thunderbolt. She shifted her attention managing as weak smirk as she saw her mother charging toward them.

"You're...in for it...now", she said with a weak chuckle.

**--**-- **

Nami was filled rage as she charged to help her daughter, a rage she hadn't felt since the time Arlong had broken their deal and at the sight of Destiny down and bleeding brought that rage back. Butcher was still standing after getting hit by her thunderbolt tempo which was pretty surprising, but Nami didn't care at that moment all she wanted to do was kick this creep's ass. Using her Cli-mate as a pole-vault, she launched one heck of a shocking attack...and one very painful one too as Nami kick the shark smack dab in the groin. The mercenary let out one heck of howl as he gabbed himself only to have Nami whack him in the face.

"YOU LOUSY SOB!" The orange haired navigator seethed with pure rage, delivering hit after hit to the leopard shark. Butcher finally managed to get away from the berserk fury of the navigator and quickly retreated to the rooftop as Nami screamed at him. "YOU BETTER RUN BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Brushing a strand of hair from her eyes Nami heard a the frantic mewing cry and turned to see the saber tooth cub pawing at a fallen Destiny. "Destiny!" She rushed to her daughter's side and was beyond horrified when she saw what Butcher had inflicted upon her. Nami pulled out her baby den den Mushi. "MAC", she yelled, hoping her friend was close by. "Mac! KUMA, ANSWER ME!"

**--**-- **

Mac was checking out another room when he his mushi began ringing and he answered it.

"Mac! KUMA, ANSWER ME!"

"Nami, What's-,"

"Mac, Destiny's got hurt real bad and..." Nami's voice broke into a strangled sob.

"What are talking about? Nami, calmed down and tell me", Mac said.

"Destiny got in fight with a shark man and...Mac, he hurt her real bad." He heard her sobbing. "That bastard nearly has her fin sliced completely off. She's lost too blood and I'm afraid..."

"Nami, get your group and get the hell back to the ship", Mac said. "We're on our way back!" He hung up and rushed out of the room, "Riptide, we got trouble!"

--The Dead End Race--

Luffy, Axe and Root were too shocked to speak as they stared at the black mushi. Did they just hear that? Destiny was that badly hurt and near death. Axe let out a yell slamming a fist down on the table breaking it in half. "THAT'S IT!" Axe bellowed. "I say we go and Kick Baroque Works butt big time!"

"Axe, what would that prove?" Niri asked him. She understood him wanting to go and help, but still this wasn't their fight.

"That we were still around and can kick their butts", Axe said.

Root hadn't said a word yet as he thought what would have happened if Siamon had decided to stay instead of wanting to go and relax for the time being. The Death Root leader knew his friend would have demanded that he let him go back and help especially after what had just happened to Destiny. Siamon was not the guy to piss off and a lot of enemies had learned that the hard way over the years. Root finally looked at Luffy wondering why he wasn't saying anything.

Luffy was silent, but inside he was angry, angry that someone had hurt his adopted niece. He hated the fact that there was nothing they couldn't…wait, they could do something. "Axe, Root", he said as they looked him. "We can help by sending our doctors."

Know anyone else would have thought Luffy was crazy, but he wasn't. Root nodded in quick agreement and Axe was about to agree when Niri reminded him that Kristy was busy tending to DJ and Devon's injuries since the two had gotten into another fight which was nothing unusually with those two. They now face only one problem; how to get Chopper and Dark Heart to Alabasta and quickly.

"Luffy", Root said. "Would you mind if I handled the transportation problem?"

"If you have a way to get them there then I'll let you handle it", Luffy said.

"Good," Root was heading for the stairs, "Have Chopper met us at our ship."

"Yosh", Luffy replied as he rushed off to find Chopper.

Axe and Niri looked at one another before Niri picked up the mushi. "We better tell Nami that help is on the way."

"Yeah, we should." Axe still wanted to help in some way but how? Then he remembered something. "Niri, you still have that dirk you received from that one assignment?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Niri looked at him wondering why he wanted Bite of the Shark.

"Think you can give it up?"

Niri realized what her husband was asking and she got to her feet. "I'll go and get it. "

"Good and make sure you get it to Chopper before he leaves."

"I will."

Maybe Luffy wouldn't let him go and help but Axe was determined to help one way or another. He had a feeling that Niri's dirk was going to come in handle.

**Things have taken a turn for the worse for the crew. Who was this Butcher working for and who sent him? And what about Destiny, will Chopper and Dark Heart arrive in time to save her life? I know one thing this is going to real ugly before this is all over.**


	23. Dogs of War, Part 4

Dogs of War, Part 4

--At the Dead End Race--

Niri had spotted Chopper and ran after the little reindeer, "Chopper wait!"

The doctor turned just as the former marine caught up with, panting for breath. "Has Destiny gotten worse?" he asked. Chopper had been told by Luffy what had just happened to his niece and didn't hesitate when Luffy asked him to go and help.

Niri shook her head as she handed him a piece of cloth that was had been carefully wrapped around the object that she now handed to him. "Axe wanted me to give you this", she said. "This will help Riptide."

Chopper said nothing as he took the object and placed it in his bag. No more words were spoken as Niri escorted the little doctor to Death Root's ship, _Goshou Musubi _they were met by a woman whose hair was tied in a ponytail with her bangs hanging down to frame her face. She wore half circle glasses, a black doctor's coat, jean skirt and regular shoes. On her shoulder was a leather one strap bag. This was Dark Heart, Death Root's doctor and she wasn't alone either. Standing nearby was a in her fifties, her long silky black was becoming grey with age and though she had a beautiful figure, she had two very bad scars on her face. She was dressed in all red samurai outfit with a white sash and had a sword attached to it.

"Are we all set to go?" The older woman asked the moment she caught sight of Niri and Chopper.

Chopper nodded nervously as Dark Heart answered, "Yes."

"Next stop...Alabasta." The woman said as she took a hold of both doctors' hands and they vanished in a blink of an eye.

--In Alabasta, on the _Wavecutter_--

It was a mixture of confusion and chaos as the Saw crew regrouped. In the infirmary, Skie was facing what she considered to be a nightmare especially with the injuries Destiny had received. Yes, she had been trained in the old ways of medicine but what Destiny needed was more along the lines of the more modern medicine. Never had Skie felt so helpless and worthless until that very moment but still she had to try, Destiny's life was in her hands and she couldn't allow doubt to cloud her skills especially now.

The rest of the crew gathered in the dinning room trying to figure out what to do. Thor was permitted to join and he sat nearby with his broken ankle propped up on a chair as Riptide was trying to get answers. "What the hell exactly happened", he demanded slamming his hands down on the table causing nearly everyone to jump. "How did Des get so badly injured that's what I want to know!"

"We all want to know that answer ourselves, but the thing is we don't", Arlong grumbled. "We get separated and-,"

"Separated", Dark brown eyes were glued to him. "How did that happen?!"

"It wasn't suppose to happen, really", Longtooth said. "Somehow those BW bastards managed to do it and then they went after us. No doubt hoping that with us separated, we would be a lot easier to take out this proved to be the wrong idea."

"It still doesn't explain what happened to Des", Long said.

Mac looked over at Nami, "You said it was another shark man that attacked Destiny, right?"

Nami nodded and told what happened after she heard Destiny's screams. A heavy silence followed and was broken by the sudden sound of cloven feet that came hurrying down the wooden stairs to the dinning room. Riptide and Long looked at one another then turned just as Chopper peeked from the doorway. At the sight of him the brothers shouted; "UNCLE CHOPPER!" and rushed to their adopted uncle who at the moment shifted to his heavy point form. Nami was surprised as the rest of the crew at the sight of her crewmate, but was more surprised when she saw Dark Heart step into the room.

"Why are you here, Dark Heart?" Nami asked.

"The Pirate King asked us to come and help with Destiny's injuries", she answered.

That was all that was needed to be said. "Come, I'll show you to the infirmary." Riptide said.

**--**-- **

Chopper and Dark Heart took over the moment they entered the infirmary not that Skie was going to complain. The only thing that was truly needed was a blood transfusion since Destiny had lost a lot of blood and it ended up being oddly enough Arlong and Tarlong who volunteered and thankfully their blood type matched Destiny's. It was late into the night when Chopper came into the dinning room.

"Uncle Chopper, how is she?" Riptide asked.

The little reindeer doctor though tired gave a reassuring smile. "She'll live but she still not out of the danger yet." he said. "We have to watch and make sure her wounds don't come infected,"

"When will we be allowed to see her?" Long asked.

"It's too early to-," It was then Chopper took notice and his mouth dropped in complete shock. "Long...you're talking normal!" He went right to the cook and began examining him. "When did this happen and how?"

"Remind when we have time, Uncle Chopper and I'll tell you how it happened", Long said.

**--**-- **

Skie was sitting at her desk feeling relieved that the other two doctors arrived when they did or Destiny would have died.

"Is everything alright?"

Startled, Skie looked up at Dark Heart as she quietly leaned against the desk. "I'm a lousy doctor", Skie said on the verge of tears.

"What does that mean?"

"My skills are limited", she said. "I was taught the ways of ancient medicine and after what happened to Destiny…"

"If you want I could teach you what you need to know."

"What?" SKie looked up, surprised.

Dark Heart smiled. "If you want to learn more then I'll help you."

"You would do this…for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I understood and at one time I had faced that same feeling and it's only right that I should help a fellow doctor."

Skie smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**--**-- **

Crok was not very happy with the reports he had received, he had lost a good half of his forces and that made him angry. It was as if history was going to repeat its self something Crok was not going to let happen. "Miss Ela Phante", he called.

The large woman stepped from the shadows, "Yes?"

"I want you to send for Reaper and his team", Crok said. "I have a job for them to do and I want it done tonight."

She nodded. "Right away."

Crok stared out the window of the captured marine base, his eyes on the _Wavecutter _which was now anchored just off shore. _Skarn said he handle the princess' friends so why hasn't he? _ the BW leader thought. _What are you really up to Skarn? _

**--**-- **

Skarn had his crew leave Nanohana and they sat among some ancient ruins, but they weren't alone. Tied up and gagged and sitting against a crumbled wall was Princess Vivi. Skarn had decided to "ask" the princess to come with him after he successfully drugged Jag with a heavy medicated sleeping drug and the bull shark cousins had killed the guards that had been sent to watch over Crok's guests. He smirked as he approached the bound princess and he crouched down before her, removing her gag. "You must be thirsty", he said, holding a bowl of water to her lips. Vivi glared at him and he chuckled, "I assure you its safe to drink, Now be a good girl and drink."

Vivi would have sooner kicked the bowl away but she was thirsty and she did as asked. She flinched as Skarn wiped a dribble of water from her chin. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked.

"Hmm...?" Skarn looked at her with some amusement. "Do? Oh, that's very simple your highness, I'm using you as bait."

"Bait", Vivi said. "For who?"

"For Riptide of course."

Vivi looked at him in surprise. "You know Nami's son?"

Skarn nodded. "I know him very well and he seems to have a habit of rescuing those who are dear to him."

"Why are you doing this?"

The human shark hybrid gave a low menacing chuckle. "Why you ask? Revenge that is why."

"Revenge?" Vivi stared at him, "What has Riptide done to you that you want revenge against him?"

Skarn leaned forward and whispered, "For humiliating me back in the East Blue." And he gagged Vivi once more.

**--**-- **

Destiny slowly stirred awake and opened her eyes, looking around. She heard soft snores and gritting her teeth, she painfully sat up. Chopper was sitting at the desk his head resting on his arms sound asleep. Slowly she got out of bed, and quietly dressed and carefully slipped out of the infirmary. Now a normal person or even a fish man/ woman wouldn't have been able to get up and move around like Destiny was now doing, they would have been in bed for about a week or more, of course...Destiny wasn't what one would call normal. The silver hybrid made her way slowly down the hallways listening for the slightest indication of her crewmates approach. As she made her way topside, Destiny felt a strange stirring within her and she became aware of one thing: danger was slowly coming and she, Destiny was going to meet it before any harm could come upon those she loved.

She opened the door slowly and paused just inside the doorway that led onto the deck. Though it was dark, she listened for the slightest sound as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she heard voices.

"Alright you lot, remember what Crok said, we slip in and kill this bunch."

"They must be real troublesome if the boss wants us to take care of them."

A small grin appeared on Destiny's face as she slipped outside keeping to the shadows. Finally she spotted her quarry; twenty heavily armed men wearing black armored breast plates and skull like helmets that covered the upper part of the face. She quietly moved till she was behind one of them and before the man even knew it she grabbed him and snapped his neck like it was a dried twig. The silver hybrid took the dead man's sword and gave a throaty laugh which caught the invaders' attention.

"What…?" The leader turned eyes wide shock. "Who are you?"

"I am your death."

**--**-- **

Dark Heart decided to go and check on Destiny though she knew the hybrid was probably still sleeping. She and Mac finally convinced the entire crew to turn in and get some rest and in the morning prepare for their next move. So you can imagine her surprise when she found Destiny's bed empty. _Oh shit, _she thought as she hurried to find Mac. _There's no way she could be up and about, no damn way!_

Dark Heart saw him coming down the hall and she stopped him. "Mac, we have a problem."

"Shan, what are you-,"

"She's gone." Shan said. "Destiny's gone."

"What? That's not possible not with her injuries."

"Well, she is."

"We have to go find her before she does something…" Mac cocked his head as he heard the faint sounds of a fight and it made him worry. "I think she already has."

The two mercs rushed out to the deck just and froze at the sight. Bodies littered the deck and sitting up against the mast was Destiny covered in blood and her eyes closed. She appeared to be dead and both Mac and Shan fearing the worst went to her.

"Destiny", Mac said placing a hand on her shoulder.

To their surprise, she opened her eyes and looked oddly peaceful. "Oh, Kuma", she said before she spotted Shan. "Who are you?"

"My name's Dark Heart", Shan said surprised at Destiny's strangely relaxed nature. "I'm a friend of Kuma's."

"So you're with Death Root, correct?"

"Yes."

Destiny gave a smile grin. "Then you Know Siamon?"

Shan blinked. How did she know Iron Shark's real name? It was then she saw Siamon's tags. _Si gave her his tags? Why would he do that?_

"Dark Heart",

Shan shook her head before she looked at Destiny. "So are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine", Destiny said before she glanced at the bodies. "I just had to take care of the…trash."

Mac looked around amazed how she was able to take down that many especially after what had happened to her earlier. "Destiny, are you sure you're fine? I mean, you nearly got killed and…"

"Oddly enough, I feel…pretty good", the silver said. "A little sore that's all but hardly any pain."

"Well let's get you back to the infirmary", Shan said. "Kuma, could you get rid of these bodies before Nami or the others find out?"

Mac nodded and started to pick up the bodies. He paused long enough to watch Shan and Destiny go back down below and he couldn't help but wonder about Destiny. She wasn't normal especially after what happened to her. He decided that he take to Shan later and she what she thought about Destiny's sudden recovery.

**Not one of my better chapters, but I wanted to try and show a slight change in Destiny. So read and review.**


	24. Dogs of War, Part 5

Dogs Of War, Part 5

Crok was in the middle of his breakfast when Miss Ella Phante arrived no doubt with the news he wanted to hear or so he thought. "So where is Reaper?" he asked.

"Dead," she said.

The BW leader sat up, his pleasent mood quickly beginning to fade. "Explain."

The giant heavy set woman gave a sigh. "I watched from the docks just as you asked", she said. "Reaper and his men made it aboard and were about to do their assigned task when..."

"When what," he said. "Tell me."

"Crok, they were attacked by one of those pirates", she said. "I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't seen it. She was by herself and outnumbered but the way she went through them. I don't think she was a pirate not the way she was handling Reaper and his men. I believe she was mercenary posing as a pirate."

Crok was silent as he slumped back in his chair. After last night, he was positive that he had finally been rid of these pirates but now it appeared he wasn't. He knew they were going to keep trying unless he stopped them once and for all. "Send word to our remaining forces", he said in a angry tone. "I want them all here...NOW!"

--On _Wavecutter_--

"No more games", Riptide said as the Saws minus Destiny and Thor gathered on deck. "We have to end today before Crok has a chance to regroup his forces."

Mac stood off to the side with Nami, relieved that he and Shan managed to wash the bood off the deck. Riptide and the others didn't need to know what had happened last, they prpbably flip if they knew what Destiny had done. Right now Shan and Chopper were checking on both Destiny and Thor. Chopper was sure the hammerhead would be able to join the rest of the crew for the final fight.

"Mac", Nami said in a low voice. "Is everything alright? You're awfully quiet."

"Just thinking that's all", he said. "And remembering that war we got dragged into at Water7."

Nami nodded, remembering as well. "That was a rough time for all of us and it was harder on you guys especially-,"

"Yeah well, it's all water under the bridge", Mac said. "Right now we should focus on helping the rookies out , they're going to need it."

Nami nodded. "Riptide does have experience fighters with him but they've been out of it for a long time and even they could make a mistake."

--In the infirmary--

Shan finished checking Destiny and was surprised that silver hybrid was able to get up and go the way she did. The only other person she knew that could do that was Siamon, but he hadn't ever received injuries that nearly killed him though and Destiny had. Either way it was a miracle that was she able to and last night proved it. _I still can't get over how she is even able to move let alone fight. After getting our friends back it took Endo a long time to heal, but Destiny... _

"So will I be allowed to join the fight?"

Shan jumped some at the sound of Destiny's voice and the doctor looked at her. "No, you're staying right here, away from the fighting."

"What?!" Destiny looked at her, "Why the hell can't I go?!"

"Destiny, you're still not 100% better and last night-,"

"Last night everyone would have been dead if I hadn't taken that group out", Destiny argued. "Besides Rip needs me."

Shan was grateful that Chopper and Skie weren't here at the moment or they would have heard everything. "Destiny, I know you want to help but it's better if you stay here and as your doctor, I'm ordering you to stay right here and that's final."

Destiny opened her mouth to argue some more when Riptide at that moment entered. The captain of the Saw pirates looked at his sister and shook his head. "I wanted to see how you're doing and I find you arguing with Dark Heart."

"She says I'm not alone to join you and-,"

"And you're not", Riptide said firmly.

Before Shan could stop her, Destiny was up and out bed and in her brother's face. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT", she yelled. "I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE THERE!"

"NO, YOU DON'T", Riptide's voice boomed right back. "YOU'RE STAYING HERE AND THAT'S A ORDER, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Destiny trembled as she and Riptide stared each other down before she finally looked away. "Yes...Captain", she said in a bitter tone.

"Des", Riptide placed a hand on her shoulder only to have it slapped away.

Shan decided to take intervene and she guided Riptide out of the infirmary. "She's just upset and the medication I gave her must be taking effect. I'll watch over her so don't you worry."

"I'm not", he said as he looked at Shan. "My mother told me you're a excellent doctor and I know Des will be safer here then out there with us. Now if you excuse me, I need to find my uncle and Skie."

"They're with that hammerhead, Thor", Shan said.

Riptide nodded his thanks and left.

--In Katorea, former rebel base--

"Move it, men", Koza shouted. "We must hurry!"

Charka, Koza and the royal army had stopped in the town of Katorea to replace their tired horses and thanks to the aid of the gods, Koza managed to recruit his some more of his old rebel army. Together they rode out of Katorea and headed straight for Nanohana.

--Sandora River, The marine ship, _Great Justice_--

"Ready yourselves", Gry ordered as she paced to and fro on the deck of their ship. "We'll arrive at Nanohana in one and a half hours."

Marines raced about as they readied not only the cannons but their guns as well. Swords were being sharpened as Gry headed for the captains' quarters where she dialed up marine headquarters. The zoan user informed her commanding officers of the failure in hearing from Captain Jag and after hearing Crok's broadcasted announcement decided to take their forces and deliver justice to the Baroque Works.

"Second in command, Gry", said the marine mushi. "We sent three ships out and they should be arriving shortly until then wait till they arrive and then proceed to Nanohana. We want this Crok alive, I repeat, alive."

"As will do as asked, sir", Gry said though she wasn't very pleased about waiting for help.

"Good", the mushi said. "We'll await news of your success. Headquarters out."

Gry growled as she sat down. "I hope our support arrives soon before it's too late."

--In Nanohana--

The _Wavecutter _ came to a stop alongside the dock only to find the whole BW army waiting for them and they were armed to the teeth. Nami turned Mac "Hey, Kuma want to show these rookies how we old school criminals handle this?"

Mac grinned as he hit his fists together, "You bet." and together they leaped from the ship.

"Riptide, you and the others get going", Nami said. "We'll take care of these guys."

**Whoa looks like Nami and Mac are going to take on the whole BW army. I wonder how much damage those two will cause before it's all over. Read and Review.**


	25. Dogs of War, Part6

Dogs of War, Part 6

"Riptide, go and find Crok", Nami shouted. "We'll take care of these guys!"

The Saws with the Blue brothers couldn't believe what they had just heard as both Nami and Mac charged the enemy head on. Riptide quickly snapped out of his daze and jumped from the ship, his mind on one thing; protect his mother no matter what. He was halway when he felt someone tackle him, pinnning him to the dock. "Let me go", he said struggling against whoever it was. "I can't let her-,"

"Nami knows what she's doing", Said Chopper in heavy point form. "Trust her, Riptide."

Chopper allowed Riptide to get up as the Saws now including Thor gathered around them and stood watching.

**--**--**

"So Ms. Cat Burglar think you can take this many?" asked Mac. "Or are you a little rusty?"

"Shut up, Kuma", Nami barked. "I'm even stronger then the last our two crews were together and that was nearly ten years ago."

"Well you better be or I would think our generation is getting old and weak", Mac grinned, "Let's show these newcomers what fighters coming out of the age of the Second Pirate King is all about."

"You bet Kuma", Nami replied running straight in the first line of the BW army, electricity flying as her fully assembled Climatic took people out left and right.

Mac grinned a wicked grin as part of the army surrounded him and decided it was time to show these bunch why he was called Kuma. His form shifted, muscles becoming bigger, more powerful as short dark brown covered his body, little pointy ears popped out of the top on his hair and his hands were now clawed hands.

**--**-- **

Tarlong's jaw dropped at the site of Mac. "Holee...Kuma is a zoan user!"

The whole crew was in shock and awe as they watched the battle and they probably would have staying like that if Chopper didn't decide to interrupt. The little reindeer shifted to his walking point and using his antlers butted Riptide back to reality. "We need to move", he said the black hybrid looked at him. "Now!"

Riptide nodded. "Right, let's go!"

As the his crew raced ahead of him, Riptide hung back some, still worried about his mother...and saw her true face as she easily destroyed a lot of the army and he knew then in his heart, she would be okay. After all she was the navigator of one of the most respected pirate crews in the world, The Straw Hat Pirates. Riptide then looked at the mercenary that was from this Death Root group he had whispers about and his eyes widened slightly as nearly half of the army went flying through the air as this bear like creature crashed through them. "So thatt's why they called him Kuma..."

_'Kid, move your ass! NOW!" _

Riptide nearly jumped as he heard Chief's urgent yell and ducked just in time as part of the army tried to take him out. With a snarl, he drew his kiribachi from his back, separating it. "You wanna dance with the shark", he bellowed. "Then let's dance...saw shark style! _Shark Whirlblade!_ " Holding both halves of his Kiribachi out at his sides, Riptide spun in a wide circle taking his opponents out with ease. Once his path was clear, he took off knowing the rest of his crew was waiting for him.

**--**--**

Destiny was laying on her back brewing about being told...no, ordered that she had to remain behind and she absolutely hated it. She sat up startling the sabertooth cub who gave a small irritated growl at being woke up. "Sorry Saber," she said as she gently ruffled his head. "I didn't mean to scare you." Saber gave a small sneeze before laying back down, curling up into a ball of fur and going back to sleep. Destiny stroked him as she thought long and hard and the more she thought, the more irritated she became. "Screw this..."

Getting up, the silver decided to join the fight, the hell with what everybody thought. She was about to slip out of the infirmary when from the corner of her eye she spied the package that Chopper was suppose to give Riptide, but had completely picked it up and unwrapped it, her eyes widened when she saw what it was; a dirk. It was nothing like she had ever seen before from the ones she had read about and then it clicked in her head. _No way! This...this is...Bite of Shark! _ Indeed it was the legendary it was beautiful despite it's ancient and strange past. The blade was at least 20inches long and solid bone the saw shark's bards still sharp and deadly as they were when their owner was still flesh and blood. The dagger's hardwood grip was wrapped in black shark skin and black leather. Holding the ancient weapon sent a strange shiver of excitement down Destiny's spine and hungry grin spread across her face.

**--**-- **

"Destiny, how are you-," Shan said as she stepped into the infirmary. "Wha...Not again!"

Shan stared at the bed where Saber, who had been slepping, now sat up looking around and began crying out for Destiny. The mercenary doctor turned to go and spotted the crumple bundle of cloth and the note that had been in it. She picked it up immediately recognizing Niri's handwriting. _Riptide, I was given this dirk along time ago, it's known as Bite of Shark and when I found a Fish man strong worthy of this dirk, I was to pass it on to them. Use it in your fight with the BW and I promise we'll talk at the Dead End Race. Signed, a friend. _

"Problem is, Destiny now has it", Shan said with a sigh. "Damn that girl, she's going to get herself killed yet. We really should have brought Si with us, he'd know how to handle this."

**--**-- **

"Get the hell outta my face, you ass", Thor snapped as he swung his long handled war hammer taking a small group out. "I've had it with the bloody lot of you!" The hammerhead glanced over his shoulder as Riptide joined the fray."Oi, where have you been?!"

"Trying to catch up", his captain said as he slugged one BW soldier, sending him flying backwards. "They're worse then fleas!"

**Bam! Bang! **

"And just as annoying", Chizzara said as she fired both her hand held guns. "Shit, I'm out!"

"You aren't the only one", Tarlong yelled. "Garth, reload!" The mute saw shark threw his bag to his brother as he quickly reloaded his repeating crossbow. Tarlong reloaded his rifle before covering for Chizzara so she could reload her guns as well. "Tell me, we have a plan, nephew!

Riptide didn't really, but he thought of one real quick. "Uncle Chopper", he shouted. "We need a way cleared!"

The reindeer nodded as shifted to his jumping point easily clearing the enemy and landing right near Riptide where he shifted straight to horn point. With his antlers now huge, Chopper charged plowing one hell of a path. Seeing that the Saws quickly followed as Tarlong and Chizzara brought up the rear. They finally breached the defenses to the captured marine base and following chopper's sensitive nose made their way to the cells only to find Jag the only one there. Elwood and Jake wasted no time in freeing their boss.

"Where's the princess", demanded Van who was in his werewolf form.

"They took her", Jag said.

"Damn", Crok didn't waste time in moving her, did he", Arlong said angrily.

"It wasn't Crok",

"Huh?" Long asked. "If Crok didn't take her, who did?"

Jag looked at the copper, "Somebody named Skarn."

"Skarn", Riptide roared with rage, "Are you saying that piece of trash is not only here, but he has Vivi?"

The whale shark stared at the black hybrid. "You...know him, don't you?"

"We all do", growled Kaiuleale. "He kidnapped me, Thor and Skie."

"And our own mother", Long said bitterly. "Why is he here that's the big question."

"Who cares", Riptide said. "He's going down this time along with Crok."

"So who do we go after first?" asked Chizzara.

**--**-- **

Destiny swam through a hidden underwater tunnel which lead to a hidden well that was located in another part of the marine base, the dirk gripped firmly in her teeth and surfaced. There was no guards as she climbed out and headed out of the room. Following a flight of steps upward she found herself right in another wing of cells that housed the surviving marines of the base. They saw her but none called out since there was two guards and one of them was sound asleep which happened to be the overweight guard, Yun Chun.

The other guard grunted as he rose from his seat and kicked Yun Chun's chair. "Hey", he said in a bored tone. "I'm stepping out to take a piss."

"Why tell me", grunted Yun Chun. "Like I care to know."

Destiny stepped back her blue eyes watching and waiting soon she heard a him grunt as he began to empty his bladder and she decided to make her move. She clamped a hand over his mouth so fast fast that he didn't have a chance to make a sound like it matter since the silver slit his throat open. He fell to the stone floor with a thud as she stepped into the room. "Hey, Fatso", she said. "Where's your boss?"

Yun Chun sat up in surprise. "Who are you", he said. "How did you get past-,"

"I slit his throat", Destiny replied with a shrug. "So how being smart and do as I asked?"

"I'll kill you first", Yun Chun said as he started to get up only to fall to the floor, Bite of Shark buried right between the eyes.

"Wrong answer", she said as she retrieved the dirk. She turned to the marine prisoners, "Who wants to go a kick some BW ass?"

**AN-stretches- I know I made Destiny a little more darker, but there's a reason for that. Looks like all hell is soon going to break loose as the final battle slowly approaches. Read and Review.**


	26. Dogs of War, Part 7

Dogs of War, Part 7

Gry glared the commanding officer who had taken command of her ship as he stood next to the railing looking all high and mighty. The zoan user growled as he snapped his fingers, "You, Gry, come here."

"Yes, sir", she said.

"When we land, you shall remain behind to guard the ship," he said. "While I lead our men in the capture of this Killer Crok."

"I'm to do what", Gry shouted.

"You heard me."

Saphire colored eyes burned with rage as Gry suddenly shifted to her hybrid form looming over the man. "Ssso I'm sssupossse tp play guarrrd dog, corrrrrect?"

The man had never dealt with a zoan user and the very sight of Gry in her hybrid form caught him completely off guard...one very a brief second. "You best not be threatening me or I'll-,"

"You'll what?" Gry's eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"I'll...men, arrest this...mad woman!"

What happened next took every marine by shock and surprise. Gry snapped for some reason as she shifted to her gryphon form and slew the commanding officer before taking fight. She headed straight Nanohana determined to deliver justice and bring a end to Crok's madness.

**--**--**

Koza and Chaka's forces entered the city and soon spotted the BW army...or what was left of them, Mac and Nami had totally owned the army at the very start of the battle. Chaka leaped from his mount as he shifted to his jackal form and landed among the the enemy.

"Surround them", Koza shouted as he brought his horse to a rearing stop.

The remaining fighters of Crok's army saw they had lost and quickly surrendered just as Jag and his now freed marines arrived, all of them ready for a fight. The whale shark was about to issue orders when they all heard a battle crazed screech and he looked up to see Gry dive at...he blinked. Was that another zoan user?

**--**-- **

Gry's eyes were locked on Mac her mind filled with images of her defeat at his hands, the injuries he had caused her not to mention the humiliation of losing to one of the Death Root mercenaries. Yes, she knew Mac was one of the members of Death Root, knew their reputation by heart, but still she wanted to kill him. With claws at the ready, she dove head on at the bear zoan users screaming a the tops of her lungs, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

He barely blinked as he stood in hybid form as if waiting for her. Suddenly he side stepped and grabbed her by her hind legs, spinning so fast that everything became a blur before he let go. Gry went flying straight through into a nearby building where she lay stunned. Slowly she got to her feet shaking her head as she tried to gather her senses and she felt a sharp pain shot through her right fore paw. Eyes turned red with rage as she looked at her injured paw, a piece of wood driven straight through and with her beak yanked it out ignoring the pain it caused.

"Gry",

The zoan user whipped her head around just a her captain knelt by the opening except it wasn't Jag she saw...it was Mac in his bear form, that she saw. With a screeching roar she attacked.

**--**-- **

Jag fell backwards his hand holding Gry back as she tried ripping his face off. "Gry", he shouted. "It's me, Jag!"

"Make you pay forrr hurrrting me, merrrcenarrry", she said. "I'll make you sssufferrrr a ssslow and agonizing death."

_Damn, she so blinded with rage, she doesn't recognize me! _Jag threw his second in command off to the side as he got to his feet. "Damn it, Gry, you have to calm down", he said.

She lunged at him slashing through his uniform. Jag keep moving away from her, reluctant to fight her as he keep trying to reach her through her blinding rage. truth was Jag did truly care for Gry and seeing her like this make his heart hurt. This was the woman he loved, his trusted second in command...Jag roared out in pain as he felt Gry's claws sink into his flesh and the whale shark snarled as he knocked her away.

"Boss, let us handle this", Jake shouted as he and Elwood got between him and Gry. "We'll end this-,"

"This is my fight", Jag said as he pulled off his now torn and tattered remains of his jacket. "I want you boys to stay out of this."

Elwood glanced over his shoulder at him, "But-,"

"That's a order", Jag snapped at the brothers. "Now get your asses out here...NOW!"

The Blue brothers hauled their butts out of there just as Gry charged. They were joined by Mac, Nami, Koza and Chaka and they all watched as the shark man fight the zoan user. "Jake." Elwood said his eyes locked on Gry. "Do you think...the boss..."

Jake knew what his brother was trying to say and his put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No bro", he said. "Jag won't kill her, she's important to him...and you."

Jag was breathing heavily sweating running down his face, blooding trickling from his wounds. "I forgot how good of a fighter you are, love", he said with a small chuckle. "It's been a long time since...I've had a challenge."

Painful memories filled his mind as he remembered his fight against his brother, how Jimbie had nearly killed him and it was those memories that fueled him. His red eyes became mere slits as Jag went into his fury mode just as Gry came at him once more. With a roar he caught her in a bear hug, nearly crushing her bones.

"Captain, don't..." shouted the Blue brothers as Gry screamed in pain.

Jag realized he was crushing her body and he immediately released his hold. Gry hit the ground and lay stilled barely breathing, but the fight was over.

**--**-- **

"Where are we?" Longtooth asked as the Saws came into a extremely large room.

"Don't know", Blade said as he looked around. "Ye know I'm not liking the feeling I'm getting."

"Then that makes two of us", Riptide added, "My fin feels like it's got electricity running through it."

"Oh", said a voice, "That means you have a sixth sense."

"Who said that", Riptide called out, "Show yourself."

"Certainly, sugar."

The floor trembled and the Saws looked wildly around. Arlong spotted movement off to their right and his eyes went wide, "Oh crap!"

The whole crew heard him and they all gasped as Miss Ela Phante stepped from the shadows. The giant woman smiled at them as she held up two cannons that she hade modified into guns. "Ya know", she said in a sweet voice. "For a bunch of pirates, you all have caused a lot of trouble for us."

Riptide went into a fighting stance his kiribachi at the ready. "Gee...we're so sorry", he said before he charged right at her. "NOT!"

Using his speed mode of his Hidden Fury, Riptide disappeared causing Ela Phante to look around for him. Suddenly she cried out in pain as blood gushed out from a wound that appeared on her cheek. She took a step back just as the black hybrid reappeared before her only to vanish again causing two more slashes to appear on her face. "You little insect", she said swinging her one cannon gun and amazing struck Riptide knocking him to the floor. ""I'll squash you like a bug!"

Gunshots rang out striking her coat and though it did nothing, it got her attention. She looked over at Tarlong as he and the others took a step forward. "I was raised to respect a woman and to never hit one, but..." The bearded saw shark narrowed his eyes, "...you are certainly not a lady!"

"Oh, really? Then what am I?"

Tarlong snorted. "A really big pain in the ass, you frigging fat ugly cow!"

Ela Phante lost it at that insult. "I'M...A...FAT...UGLY...COW!?!! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" The whole floor shook as she charged them.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that", Tarlong muttered.

Arlong shot him a look. "Gee, you think", he said.

"Scatter", Van shouted as Ela aimed her guns.

The crew scattered as Phante fired her guns, the shots echoing through the room.

**--**-- **

Destiny had followed her crewmates and was watching from the darkness of the ceiling beams. She growled in anger and was about to join the fight when she heard laughter echoing somewhere above her. The silver looked up and spotted a balcony where Crok stood laughing as he watched the scene unfold down below. "Looks like I'm getting a bonus here", she said to herself before she smirked. "Time to introduce myself."

Crok had just stepped away from the balcony and went to a small table where he had a bottle of the finest wine. He had just poured himself a glass and had to his lips when he heard something. "Wha..." He tilted his head straining to listen and what he slowly began to hear actually chilled him.

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo,hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, _

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake! _

_Following the sea breeze! _

_Riding on the waves! _

_Far across the salty deep! _

_The merry evening sun! _

_painting circles in the sky! _

_as the birds sing_

**--**-- **

The fight with the Saws and Miss Ela Phante was not fairing well, they were down struggling to get back up when they all heard the haunting song. Ela Phante looked around clearly confused and bewildered. "Where...is that...coming from?"

Riptide gritted his teeth as he painfully got to his feet. "Damn it to hell, Des," he muttered. "You can't even follow orders but..." He gave a grin, "Your timing couldn't be better especially now."

**--**-- **

Crok was becoming more nervous as the song became more clearer and suddenly it just stopped.

"Bink's Sake", said a calm voice that was by his ear and he jumped, whirling around to find Destiny right there. "That happens to be my Uncle Brook's favorite song and strangely enough he even sings it before going into a fight."

"Who...the devil are you", Crok said clearly rattled.

"Hmm..." Destiny looked at him showing a slightly bored look. "Me? That's a good question isn't it?" She calmly twirling Bite of the Shark her eyes on the blade. "I would say pirate, but at the moment..." Blue eyes flashed as she came at him with speed that seemed to surpass Riptide's ability and the tip of the dirk tore through Crok's shirt just nicking his flesh.

Crok backed away and looked at the scratch in shock. His flesh was impervious to any weapon...until this very moment. "I...impossible", he said. "No blade can-,"

Maybe one made of metal, but..." Destiny held up the dirk smiling a evil grin, "not to a saw shark's born weapon."

Crok removed his coat dropping it to the floor his soulless black eyes locked on the hybrid. "Then let's see which species is more superior", he said. "A shark or a crocodile? What do you think, my dear?"

Destiny grin grew even more as her eyes showed a slight change. "I say let's find out."

**Whoa, two big fights! Destiny Vs. Crok and the Saws Vs. Miss Ela Phante! Who will win the battle?! Read and Review.**


	27. Dogs of War, Part 8

Dogs of War, Part 8

Riptide slammed into the wall with such force that it crumbled inward as he fell to the floor. "Riptide", Chopper cried out before charging Miss Ela Phante in his Horn Point only to have the giant woman grab him by his antlers and tossing him right into Van, Grinder, Tarlong, Longtooth and Arlong.

"Is that all you puny little weaklings got", laughed Ela Phante. "You're hardly worth the trouble of fighting."

Riptide gnashed his teeth together as he painfully struggled to push himself up onto his hands and knees. _She...too strong...we're no match... _

_'No, she's not!' _

Riptide jerked at the sudden sound of Chief's voice. _'Chief,what are talking about?' _

_'Kid, she's not that strong.'_ Chief said. _'You guys can still take her down!' _

_'Really,' _Riptide gave a snort, _'I hate to say this but we're in no shape to take her down and-,' _

_'Not every battle is won on brute strength!' _Chief snapped at him, _'This one calls for brains instead of brawn.'_

_'You sound like you have a idea on how to take her?' _

_'That I do and to do it we need to find her weakness.' _

_'Her weakness? Just what the hell would that be?! Chief, look at her!' _Riptide said as Van used his Rokushiki against to no avail. _"Van can't even hurt her and he's using Rokushiki!' _

_'Take a good long look at her, kid and you'll see what I'm talking about!' _

_'Chief, I'm telling you she has..._Riptide's words trailed off as he finally saw what Chief was talking about.

**--**-- **

Destiny jumped narrowing escaping Crok's fist as he demolished a decorated oak table to pieces and landed behind him, panting hard as a trickle of sweat ran down her face. She might have been the daughter of Arlong but she took after Zoro when it came to being stubborn. The will to go on, to become stronger no matter what conditioned you were in...was something she shared with her green haired uncle. Her injures weren't helping either as she dropped to one knee, her vision going in and out. _Damn...this is not good, _ she thought as she felt her body temprature start to rise. _My body...can't take...much...more...i have to...end this...__**fast**__!_

Crok turned and smirked at her condition. "You're tiring way too quickly, my dear", he said with a sneer. "It appears you're out of you league when it comes to fighting someone who is far stronger." He walked over and pulled her roughly onto her feet before he dragged her out to the balcony. "You all were when you decided to challenge us and now you're going to watch as those you love...die before your eyes."

His words filled Destiny with a cold sudden panic as she watched her friends, her family getting beat by Ela Phante and sudden she heard a voice echoing in the back of her mind, a voice familiar to her: _...when you're fighting...don't fight for the dead, fight for those alive and those who you still need to protect..._and hearing those words filled her with renew strength. Crok started to laugh when Destiny drove her elbow straight into his face, breaking his nose. The BW leader released his grip as he staggered backwards nearly choking on his own blood and as he glared daggers at the silver, she turned and shouted at the top of her lungs, "RIPTIDE, LET'S GIVE THESE BAROQUE WORK BASTARDS A LESSON THEY'LL NEVER FORGET!"

**--**-- **

Riptide and the others all heard Destiny's shout and he looked up with a wild grin on his face before he roared his battle cry, "SSSHHHAAA!" The cry seemed to bounce of the walls as it filled the room. _'You ready to take Queen Kong down, Chief?' _

_'More then you'll ever know!' _

_'Then let's do this!' _ Riptide pushed himself to his feet and charged at Ela Phante.

**--**-- **

Nami and Mac raced into the marine base's training ground when the Straw Hats' navigator stopped as she sensed a sudden change in the air.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Mac asked as he looked back at his friend.

"There's a strange wind coming..." she said. "...a wind I've never felt before."

How right Nami was as a unexplained wind became to blow from Alubarana heading straight for Nanohana, a wind that was sounding like many different voices.

**--**-- **

"Hold still you little insect...so I can squash you!"

Riptide despite the injures he had and felt clung to the back of Ela Phante's heavy fur lined jacket his fingers digging into the thick fur. The black hybrid nodded as he did a complete back flip, landing right on a nearby flight of stairs and he quickly scanned the room searching..._Bingo!_ Just above them were four large iron type cauldrons that were sitting of four sturdy built stone perches and all four were filled with a flammable liquid that served as torches. He heard Chief begin chuckling. _'What's so funny? You don't beleive it will-,' _

_'Oh, it'll work...I just know it will. I couldn't have thought of a better idea to remove her so called body armor!' _

_'Glad you approve,' _Riptide told him. _Now for the first part of my plan. _"Hey, ya fat cow', he said. "I thought you were going to squash me?"

Ela Phante glared at the hybrid. "Fat cow", she said angrily. "You dare call me that?"

"Don't like, huh? How about hippo? Pig? Oh, I got it! How about three ton heefer?"

With a scream of pure rage, she open fired with both of her guns at Riptide who used his speed mode to get clear. The young pirate keep moving around her, taunting her. Soon there was a clicking sound and Ela Phante blinked in surprise as she realized she had run out of ammo. She looked up just as Riptide made it to one the perches and grabbed a chain from the wall, wrapping it around the burning cauldron. "What's he...?" Her eyes went wide as Riptide leaped from his spot and as he fell, he pulled with all his might.

**--**-- **

Destiny turned to face Crok only just as he fled the room and she frowned. "Running away", she said with a slight snort. "Oh, I think not." She followed him down a flight of steps to a floor that was very much like a swamp and it was here she slowly looked around.

"Don't you like my room?" Crok asked, his voice coming from somewhere in the room.

"Gee, should I", Destiny growled. "I thought crocodiles lived near rivers not swamps."

"I was born and raised in one", Crok said as he suddenly burst from the water catching Destiny off guard and he kicked her in the stomach, sending her sprawling into the mud. "As you can tell very comfortable here and I have the full advantage here."

Destiny growled as she struggled to her feet, covered in muck and she shot the BW leader a death glare. "You have a very big mouth for a human who thinks he's a stinking crocodile."

"You still believe you can beat me?"

"Hell, yes!"

**--**-- **

Chopper had gotten to his feet and saw what was going to happen. "Run", he shouted as he shifted to his walking point and raced for the stairs. "Hurry, get up the stairs!"

The Saws wasted no time as they found the strength to make it to the stairs just as the flaming liquid landed on Ela Phante turning her into a burning screaming bowling ball. Suddenly the room was fill with a wind that struck like a powerful tornado, hurling the Saws and Chopper into the walls knocking them out. Riptide closed his eyes as he was slammed into the wall clinging to the chain as pain shot through his already aching body. He opened his eyes to see Ela Phante's flame engulfed form go out. _Crap, this not good!_ he thought as the wind howled as it rose in volume and it was then Riptide heard it causing him blink. The wind...sounded like voices. Many different voices and some he recognized as he watched blue lights that accompanied the strange wind begin to take human form and his eyes grew wide as two of the shapes to the form of a penguin and a Fish-man, a lobster Fish-man.

"What is this", Riptide muttered feeling confused as hell. Suddenly the wall shook and looking down, he saw Ela Phante preparing to hit the wall again with her massive form. "This is not good."

**--**-- **

Chief gave a groan as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn," he muttered. "Feels like I was hit by a stinking Sea Rabbit."

He looked up to see Riptide was in trouble and the shark chieftien blinked. Wait...how was he separated from Riptide? They were soul bounded and yet he wasn't part of the black hybrid at the moment. How was this even possible? He looked at his hands and saw that he had a slight bluish tint glow to his body. The shark clan chieftein looked around seeing there were others like him. _No, I'm a spirit...again!_ He heard Riptide cry out and looked up just as the wall gave in. "Riptide", he yelled and he looked wildly around, his eyes falling on the knocked form of Arlong. _I don't have much of a choice and I can't let that fat cow hurt the kid._

**--**--**

Ela Phante bent down to sieze a stunned Riptide just as a voice caught her attention, "Hey, you fat ugly cow!" She turned her head as a fist slammed right into her face sending her face first into the floor.

Riptide coughed as he shifted his gaze to the person that stood between him and the giant woman. "Fa...father?"

"Kid, are you okay?"

He gasped as he recognize that voice, "Chief?"

Chief nodded as he knelt in front of Riptide, now in Arlong's body. "I didn't have much of a choice seeing how we were somehow separated", he said glancing over his shoulder as Ela Phante slowly started getting to her feet. "Seeing that your father was pretty much out of it, I just took control of his body. I have to admit, he keep himself in good shape which will help me."

"What do you mean?"

Chief gave Riptide a grin as he cracked his knuckles, "In taking down that fat cow of a woman."

"Stop calling me that!"

The two saw sharks looked up as Ela Phante loomed over them, her face dark with rage. Chief merely smirked, "How about hippo then or pig? Perhaps three ton heefer would suit you better?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Riptide and Chief both moved as Ela Phante brought her fist smashing down. The hybrid shot a look at the older shark. "Did you have to get her so pissed off?" he asked.

"All part of my plan, kid."

"Plan? What plan?"

"To take her down", the shark chieftien replied. "So are you able to go on or am I going to have to down Queen Kong myself?"

Riptide gave a short laugh, "You're glory hogging all the fun yourself!"

"Good let's take her down!"

With a yell, the two saw sharks charged Ela Phante.

**--**-- **

Destiny cursed wildly as she stood waist deep in murky water, Bite of the Shark at the ready while she searched for Crok. The fight had gone badly for her and her previous injures along with her new ones were beginning to take their toll. The air was heavy mist making it difficult to see. _This is like looking for a needle in a haystack except you're also wearing a blind fold. Damn it, where is he?! _The water in front of her exploded as Crok surfaced, driving a fist into her already injured shoulder. Destiny staggered backwards as she fought to get her footing as the pain over whelmed her mind.

"I thought you were going to beat me", taunted Crok as he advanced toward her.

"I'm...still going to", she said through gritted teeth.

Crok laughed but was caught cut off by a loudy angry honk and both him and Destiny looked up to see a penguin that was a shimmering blue in color standing on the muddy bank looking, well to be honest pissed off. The BW leader looked both surprised and confused. "What is this?"

To answer his question the penguin launched himself at him and to Destiny's own surprised,began to beat the living crap out of Crok. Seeing her chance, the silver headed for the bank and climbed out only to collaspe. She felt like she was going to pass out when she felt the stinking slap of a flippers and she peered up at her strange rescuer. The penguin gave short urgent honks as he flapped his flippers, strangely enough Destiny understood. "Lead the way", she muttered getting to her feet staggering some.

"Who said you could leave?"

Destiny looked back, her face full of panic, "Oh, crap!"

Crok actually launched himself from the water and was in mid air when a very familar shout of, "Gumo Gomu Storm!" and was struck by a furious storm of punches that sent him sailing into the far wall.

Destiny's heart leaped with joy knowing who it was and she looked toward the open door way."Uncle Luffy, you're here", she called out to the approaching figure that was shrouded in mist. "I can't believe you're..." Her voice trailed off when she saw that it was indeed Luffy, but this Luffy was the same color as the penguin and a lot younger. "Uncle Luffy...?"

He said nothing as he smiled holding out his hand to her. She glanced at the penguin who nodded and gave a small honk before she took the out stretched hand. Destiny let out a sudden gasp as her whole body felt a strange tingling sensation rush through her and she felt a renewed strength flood her weary muscles, all pain was closed out as she stood straight up. She turned around ready for round two when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she turned to see...her Uncle Zoro or so she thought was her uncle because this Zoro was just like young Luffy and the penguin. She opened her mouth to speak but the other Zoro narrowed his eyes, his silent message clear; _Fall back and rest. _

"Alright", Destiny said. "Lead the way."

**--**-- **

Chopper blinked as he slowly came to and he lifted his head to see Riptide and Chief trying to take Ela Phante down to no avail. He got to his feet shifting back to his normal form and quickly removed his backpack, rummaging through it. "Got it", he said as he pulled out a rumble ball and tossed it into his mouth, biting down on it.

"This is getting really tiresome", Chief said angrily as fell, panting.

"Tell me about it", Riptide said as he tightened his grip on his kiribachi blades. "I thought for sure with that fur all burned off we be able to take her down, but it acts like she doesn't have a weakness."

"I found it!"

"Uncle Chopper", Riptide looked over where Chopper stood in brain point and saw he was using Scope. The hybrid gave a grin knowing his uncle had just given them the advantage. "Where is it?!"

"Her back", Chopper said.

"Alright," Riptide said. "How about all three of us take her down?"

Chopper nodded as shifted right to arm point. "Lets",

Ela Phante looked as Riptide, Chief and Chopper came in a head long charge and raising her one cannon gun like a bat swung at them only to miss as the three split up at the last second.

"You're going down!" Riptide yelled as Saw emerged from the kiribachi. The Guardian shark merged with him and Riptide was covered with his battle armor. The armor covered hybrid raised his barb saw blade. _"Saw shark blade: Lightning blade!"_

_"Koku Tei Kuosu!"_ Chopper struck fast and hard.

_"Fist of the Ancients!" _ Chief delivered a incredible comet like punch.

Those three attacks combined was all it took and with a scream, their attacks sent Ela Phante not only to the floor, but also throught it as she went smashing straight down all the other floor levels till she hit the ground floor...hard.

**Well the first round is over with Chopper, Chief and Riptide as the victors. The next round is going to be complete nuts with Destiny's rematch with Crok. Now I know some of this is probably confusing but as the saying goes; history repeats itself well, that is what's going to happen big time as the past collides with the present. Who will show next as Destiny gets ready to fight Crok again? If you any questions about this chapter or even comments just put them in the review. Now Read and Review.**


	28. Dogs of War, Part 9

Dogs of War, Part 9

Destiny had no idea where she was going as she slowly followed her other worldly companions before her legs finally gave out as she panted for breath. She rested against the wall eyes closed and heard the penguin give a irrated honk and she opened her eyes barely. "I can't...keep going..." she wheezed for breath, "Feel...so tired...just want...to sleep..." She felt herself starting to drift off when she painfully brought back by the smacking of flippers across the face. "You little feather...", the silver growled only to get slapped again. "Knock it off, you feathered bastard!"

The penguin actually folded his flippers across his chest and had what Destiny assumed, a satified grin on his face. Destiny glared at him as she pushed herself up from the floor and gritted her teeth as pain like a thousand needles shot through her. She blinked as the penguin took her hand with his flipper and together they moved on. They came to another wing of the base whcih appeared to be a training room and it had a huge pool that was actually feed from the Sandora River. _Jag must've requested no doubt,_ Destiny thought as she dropped next to it. She turned her head to her...protectors and noticed they seemed to be waiting for someone or something.

It wasn't long before they parted and Destiny gasped her eyes grew wide when she saw the newcomer, "Slashback...?"

Indeed it was her beloved Slashback and seeing him again filled her with joy but in her heart...she felt nothing except emptiness. He knelt before her his handing resting against her bruised blood stained cheek and she shudder from his touch which was cold as ice. Muttering an apology Slashback removed his hand and looked at her with eyes full of sadness. "Destiny, when did you change?"

She looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You've become cold hearted and full of rage", he said. "Why?"

The look she gave was a strange mixture of anger and sadness. "You ask me that?! I lost you, damn it!" She felt the loss in heart growing again. "Why did you leave the ship that night?! WHY?!"

Slashback said nothing as he looked away unable to face the one he once loved with all his heart. _She's truly changed, no longer loving or caring._

_'Show her' _

Slashback glanced back at the younger version of the Pirate King. _"Is that wise?' _he asked. _'Do we have a right to show her the events of the last battle that happened here?' _

_'She needs to remember what was important or she'll indeed up dead', _ said the past Zoro. _'She needs to control her rage or all will be lost. Do you seriously want that?' _

_'No!' _Slashback looked back at her before placing his hands on her shoulders. "You need to remember who you were once were and to do that, you need to understand what you're truly fighting for", he said. "Understand by witnessing the events of the past."

"Slashback", Destiny looked around at her surroundings. She saw nothing but sand and what appeared to be ruins beyond that...her eyes widened in surprise. "Is that Uncle Usopp and Uncle Chopper?" she wondered out loud, "Who are the other three with them?" Suddenly the sands exploded around them. "No! Uncle Chopper, Uncle Usopp!" She started forward just as Slashback grabbed her by the wrist and she glared at him. "Slash, let go! My uncles and those other three..."

"...need help?"

"Yes."

Slashback shook his head, "They can not see us since we are nothing but spirits here."

She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"We are in Alabasta's past back when Both the Straw Hat and the Axe-Head pirates helped Princess Vivi stop Crocodile."

Destiny looked back at the other three pirates who were fighting along side her uncles against the Baroque Agents, Mr.4 and Miss Merry Christmas and their pet dog-cannon, Lasso. Watching the fight and seeing how it was unfolded before her very eyes put her uncles's tale to shame. She was completely amazed when she saw that they had beaten their enemies. _Funny it didn't happen the way Uncle Usopp said it did. Of course, he loves to exaggerate when it comes to his tales. _

The scene changed and Destiny found herself looking at another battle and this one was between her Uncle Sanji and a really weird looking guy dresses in a ballet outfit. Sanji was getting help from another member of the Axe-Heads. The only thing that got on Destiny's nerves was how Mr.2 keep turning into her mother which caused her Uncle Sanji to lose focus at those times and her fists itched as she she so badly wanted to beat the Baroque Works Agent to a bloody pulp. Like the previous battle before her uncle and the Axe-Head pirate won. It was then she heard somethign that caught her attention.

"T-Tell her...not to give up...Tell her to practice, practice, practice. Lesson! Lesson! Lesson!"

She watched as the Axe-Head laugh and wave his hand as he walked away. "You got it, pal...take care."

"Who was he talking about", Destiny asked looking at Slashback.

"Remember the fox-girl?"

Destiny nodded.

"She dreamed of becoming a great preformer one day and that was what he was referring to", Slashback answered. "The next fight...you should prepare yourself."

"Why?"

A scream filled the air and Destiny looked in that direction to see her mother and she was in trouble. Instinct kicked and without thinking the silver rushed to protect her mother from the assassin that coming her. "The hell you're going to hurt my mother", she roared as she got between them.

She blinked when she found her Uncle Zoro blocking the assassin's hand as he crouched over Nami and she remembered that here she was nothing but a ghost yet her instinct to defend her mother urged her to react. Like before she watched the fight against Miss Doublefinger and smiled when she saw another agent lose but she couldn't help but wonder about the Lobster man, Herman. He seemed very determined to protect her mother which made her wonder why.

_I need to ask mother about him, _she thought. _I need to know his reasons for defending Mother. _

She had no sooner thought that when the air seemed to shimmer and both Destiny and Slashback blinked...they were back Cocoyashi Village. Slashback looked at her unerved, "Wha...What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything except...ah, crap",

"What?"

"I had wondered about this Herman and I wanted to know why he was so..."

"Now we're in his past", Slashback said with a heavy sigh. "Great."

Destiny's left eye twitched in annoyance and she was about to let her dead love have it when a scream filled the air. It was filled with pain, terrible pain and reacting on their impulses, the two saw sharks rushed toward the scream. Destiny came to a skidding halt, her eyes wide when she saw the taller stronger Fishman cruelly stomping on a beaten woman's arm, the sound of crunching bone caused her blood to run cold and she looked away only to spot the lobster Fishman. He too, looked away. She saw it bothered him deeply having to witness.

"I WAS LYING! IT WAS A LIE, BELLEMERE!" Destiny head jerked at the cry and looked as two girls coming towards them and hug Bellemere, tears streaming down their faces.

The silver stood frozen as she witnessed everything that happened next and it was the sound of the gun that snapped her back. She saw Bellemere fall to the ground dead, the screaming of her mother and aunt. It was her father, his cold laugh that filled her with sudden shame and rage. "You...you...MONSTER", she screamed dropping to her knees. "What right did you have?! I always took pride that I was your daughter though I knew what had happened, what you had done, but now...I'm longer proud to call myself your daughter!"

Slashback knelt down at her side putting a comforting arm across her shoulders. "Now did you see what you're slowly becoming like?"

The realization struck her like a thunderbolt and she turned her head some allowing Slashback to wipe her tears away. "I...I don't...Slash, show me Uncle Luffy's fight. I want to see him take down Crocodile."

----

Destiny's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the torch lite tomb her ears heard the sounds of battle. She was alone something that didn't seem to bother her and she raced towards the screams and yells. She arrived in time to hear Crocodile's words. "Just one or two nakama...if you abandoned them, they would never hold you back!" The Shichibukai shook his head, "Like I said, you don't understand anything!"

"If...we were to abandon Vivi...winced the other pirate who was holding his wounds, "She would die by your hand and hook, Crocodile!"

Crocodile looked from him to Luffy looking very annoyed, "That's why I'm saying you both should abandon such an annoying-,"

"WE DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!!!WE'RE NAKAMA!!!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs as he climbed to his feet, "That's why, if she doesn't give up on her country, we'll keep fighting! _All_ of us!"

Destiny wasn't sure but she swore he looked over at her flashing his trade mark smile before focusing his attention to Crocodile again. That fight as the silver watched it all unfold had to be the most intense battle her uncle had ever fought. Crocodile was struck with a barrage of blood covered fists that hit him hard, sending him upward with each powerful hit. Luffy fired one more punch, hitting the Shichibukai in the chest which sent him straight through the ceiling into the Alalbastan sky above them.

"Go," Destiny looked at Luffy as he gave her a thumbs up. "Go show that Crocodile wanna be want true strength is."

She flashed him a grin, "I will."

----

Destiny found herself back in the training room and instead of going and looking for Crok, she merely sat cross legged. She placed Bite of the Shark before her and inhaling a breath, entered a state of meditation.

**--**-- **

Crok climbed the steps to the upper level as cruel smile spread on his lips, knowing he was closing in on his prey. He had been following the blood trail Destiny had left and he knew the fight was soon going to end. The BW leader stepped into the training room spotting Destiny in her meditation. "Oh, you made this so easy", he chuckled as he closed the distance between them.

He spied the dirk lying on the floor in front of the hybrid and with a grin, he reached for it...only to have Destiny suddenly latch her hand onto his wrist. Startled he looked right into the smoldering eyes of the silver and he felt a sharp alongside his face as Destiny delivered a punch to his head. It sent him across the room, head first into the wall. He slumped against the wall, stunned before wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Are you ready for round two, Crok", Destiny said as she got in battle stance.

He grinned evilly as he rose to feet, "Yes, I am and this time...you're going to die."

"I don't think so", Destiny replied.

With a howl they charged at one another determined to finish the other off.

**I know I let it at a cliffhanger! I really wanted to have the fight in this chapter, but it would have made this way too long. I do want to say a big thanks to my friend/ fellow writer Kilnorc for letting me use some references from his story, "Dessert Storm". That story still rocks everytime I read it. If you have any Questions or comments please put them in the review and I'll answer them. **


	29. Dogs of War, Part 10

Dogs of War, Part 10

The training room echoed with sounds the fight as Destiny and Crok went at it tooth and nail. Neither giving or nor taking as they exchanged blows. Crok grunted as the silver delivered a knee to his stomach and tossing him to the side as if he was nothing. The BW leader panted as he looked over at his opponent. Destiny had taken plenty of hits from their first round of fighting, but what got him was how she suddenly seem to have a renewl of strength and fiery determination that exceeded beyond a normal being's limits. She might have been an enemy but he had strangely come to admire her strength, her determination and the will to continue on against all odds. He had met plenty of people over his years in the Baroque Works and not once had any of them made him come to admire them...well except Sir Crocodile. Crok nodded to himself now there was a person who could be truly admired, a natural born leader and a man with vision. He chuckled as he slowly got up, "I haven't met anyone since Crocodile who has gained my respect nor admiration."

"Gee, I'm so honored", Destiny said.

"It would be a shame for you to throw you life away for something that is so meaningless", Crok said.

Destiny's left eye twitched.

"How about we just end this senseless fight", the BW leader continued, "Join us."

"Join you", Destiny said coming out of her combat stance looking at Crok. "I have only one thing to say to that...IT'LL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE I EVER SELL MY SOUL TO YOU!!!"

Crok was, to be all honest, shocked and angry that Destiny dared to reject his offer. "You dare insult me?!"

"Insult you", Destiny laughed, "I'm here for one thing and one thing alone."

"And what's that?" Crok asked.

Destiny grinned revealing her sharp teeth, "I'm here to kick...your...ass."

"You keep singing that same old song and you've yet to prove it!"

Destiny cracked her neck and her knuckles before she gave Crok a look that actually sent a cold chill down his spine. "True, true", she nodded, "But that was just a warm up and now it's time for the serious fight."

"Are you telling me, you were merely toying with me?"

Destiny thought for a mere second, nodding. "Yeah, that sounds right."

Crok sweat dropped. What was the deal with her anyway? "Do you know how dangerous a crocodile is when he's toyed with?"

"Yeah, well a shark is far more dangerous especially when it is one that is really pissed off", Destiny retorted.

"Enough of this", Crok roared. "You want to fight then let's fight!"

"About damn time", Destiny said.

**--**-- **

Riptide with Chopper and Chief helped their friends to their feet and the onyx hybrid turned his attention to the balcony far above their heads knowing his sister was up there. It was just knowing that, that caused him to head for the stairs only to grabbed by the arm. He whipped his head around to into the eyes of the older saw shark.

"You can't interfere", Chief said.

"The hell I can't", Riptide said angrily. "My sister..."

"They won't let pass", Chief pointed toward the stairs.

Riptide turned to look and his eyes wide in surprise. Standing on the stairs was the younger versions of both the Straw Hats and the Axe Head crews and they were staring at them. "Chief, wha-,"

"We are not allowed to interfere", he said. "Destiny must not be allowed to have help in this fight."

"What?!" Riptide looked back at him, "Why?"

The acient shark looked at him, "Do you believe in her?"

"What does that-,"

"Do you have absolute faith that she will win?"

Riptide looked his soul bonded partner wondering why he would ask him such a question. Of course he had faith in her, after all this was his sister and she had always been at his side no matter how bad things had been. Then his brows furrowed when he thought back to the past several weeks and how she had changed. Slowly he looked back up to the gathered past Axe-Heads and Straw Hats as he began to question his own trust in his sister's fighting ability. _Why am I doubting my own sister? Is it because of everything that has happen over the past several weeks to all us and the recent attack on her..._he knew she shouldn't been able to move about especially with her injuries. Hell, it took him six weeks to actually recover from his battle with Slatafang though it was under doctor's orders, but even he was ready to move about. Destiny though...she had nearly gotten killed and that was enough for him to decide to interfere and he started up the steps once more.

"Riptide", Chief said hurrying after him. "You can't-,"

The Saw pirate's captain paused long enough to look back at him, "I can and I'm going to."

"No, you can't!"

Riptide and Chief both looked as Jag and the marines that Destiny had helped come into the battle damaged room. The whale shark narrowed his eyes at the young pirate captain. "What of Princess Vivi?" he asked. "She's still a prisoner to this Skarn."

"My sister-."

"We'll get her", Jag said. "You need to rescue the princess."

"But-,"

Chief nodded in agreement. "You know he speaks the truth and we also need to fall back and regroup."

Riptide closed his eyes clenching his teeth in frustration. He knew his partner and Jag were right but he couldn't help but feel like he was abandoning his own sister. He open his eyes looking into the whale shark's face. "Promise me, you'll do everything possible to protect Destiny from any and all harm."

Jag slammed a fist on his chest. "I swear by my blood that no harm shall befall her!"

"I'll hold you to that promise", Riptide said. He turned to Chief, "Let's go."

Jag watched as the Saws left, each helping their crew mate along as they followed Riptide._ They took a bad beating, _the marine captain thought. _I just pray they have enough strength and will to save Princess Vivi. _

**--**-- **

Destiny hit the wall and crumbled to the floor. Crok laughed as he approached the severly injured hybrid.

_'Destiny,' _Slashback screamed as he looked on in horror. _'Get up!'_

She tried only to have kick Crok kick her injured side making her cry. The deceased saw shark could only watch in helpless horror as the BW's leader repeatedly kick and beat his beloved Destiny till she coughed up blood.

_'You heartless bastard', _Slashback roared in rage. _'You...if I was still alive, I teach you a lesson you'd never forget!'_

_'Bullshit.' _

Slashback turned as the man suddenly appeared next to him. The man wore purple and black jeans, white tank top, a odd necklace with a stone on it and purple wrist bands. _'Who the devil are you', _he demanded.

The man ran a hand threw his messy blond hair as he ignored Slashback. He had taken two steps forward before he stopped. _'Let her go',_ he said.

_'What are you talking about?'_

The newcomer glanced over his shoulder at him, _'You're the one who's holding her back' _

_'Me', _Slashback blinked and shook his head, _'I'm not-,' _

_'Yes, you are! You hate what has happened to her, how she's changed and yet, you're the one who's stopping her.' _

_'That's not true!' _

_'It is! Look at her and you'll see what I mean.' _

Slashback looked and he finally saw it. The threads of his love for Destiny were actually holding her back, biding her like a spider does it's prey. It was keeping her bound to him. He saw she wanted to fight back but she couldn't because of him and as Crok kicked her in the face, he saw the faint gleam of another bond that was yet to form. The young shark saw that his beloved was soon to have another love, a love that would protect her though it would take down a path he didn't want her to go.

_'If you truly love her then let her go so she can have the happiness she deserves', _the blond said.

Slashback knew the stranger spoke the truth and with eyes full of sadness, he let her go.

Destiny was a the brink of death and she felt herself starting to slip into endless slumber when a voice whispered into her ear, _'Silver Blade, it's time to wake up.' _

Crok had taken Bite of the Shark from Destiny and was heading out of the room,chuckling. "Truly weak", he said.

"Weak am I!"

Crok froze, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be! He turned around, "Impossible!"

Standing on her feet was Destiny. The silver looked at him her eyes red in color and Crok felt a sudden fear grip his heart. "You dare to call me weak", she said. "Care to back up your foolish words?"

"I'll do more then back them up", Crok shouted as he rushed toward her. "I'll cut your tongue."

**"Wanizame Kayanon!"**

Destiny's attack caught Crok by complete surprise and it sent him straight backwards into the wall. He barely had time to blink cause she was quickly in his face.

**"Makai Handou!"**

Destiny quickly followed it up with another attack. **"Joutou Batsu!" **

Crok spewed up blood as his body was slammed into the floor. Pain wracked his body as the silver jumped back landing a few feet from him. _How is this...possible,_ he thought as he struggled to his feet. _She's suddenly on another fighting level but how? There's no way she could do this and yet she's beating me!_

"Have you had enough yet?" Destiny asked him.

"I will not lose", Crok rushed her.

**"Arai Batsu!"**

Crok screamed in pain as he felt the breaking of his ribs. He laid there as Destiny walked over and retrieved the fallen dirk before she returned. He looked at her the fear written clearly on his face, his eyes on the dirk. "P-Please", he said blood trickling from his mouth. "I-I beg you..."

Destiny laughed as she crouched by him, her red eyes gleaming. "Look at you", she sneered. "Before you were in control and now..."

"J-Just let me go and I'll give you...what ever you want."

"So...you'll give me whatever I want?"

Crok nodded.

**--**-- **

Jag and his marines had followed Destiny's blood trail and were nearing the training room when a scream like nothing they had heard before filled their ears. They hurried down the corridor just as Destiny stumbled out, Bite of the Shark dripping with blood.

"Destiny", Jag approached her as two marines rushed into the room.

The silver looked up at him with weakly, her eyes now blue again. "I...know...you..." she said before she collasped into the whale shark's arms.

"Captain!"

Jag with Destiny cradled in his arms went into the room and gave a startled gasp. Laying in a pool of blood was Crok but what startled them was what Destiny had done to him. His right arm from the elbow down had be cut off. "Get a tunic on his arm, fast", the marine captain ordered. "Then get him to a doctor if we still have one."

"Yes sir!"

The whale shark looked at the silver that was in his arms and saw how grave her injures were. "Hang in there", he said as he left the room. "I'll get you back to your crew mates."

**Wanizame Kaynon: Destiny jumps back and uses her leg's power to send her at her opponent, while spinning her body, giving her a fast and powerful punch at her opponent that causes them to go backwards till they hit something hard.**

**Makai Handou: Destiny starts off with a punch to the head, then does a backflip, kicking her opponent under the chin at the same time, sending them into the air.**

**Joutou Batsu: Destiny gives her opponent a hard punch to the stomach, making them skid while she follows and leaps, hitting them in the face with her feet making them fall to the ground, allowing her to pin them down.**

**Aria Batsu: Destiny sends a simple punch at her opponent, that anyone can block or catch but without warning, she grabs a hold of them, throwing them over her shoulder at a high speed, making them hit the ground, and follow up with either a spinning kick, making them skid on the ground, or a axe kick, one she turns around, and slams them down, making their body go deeper inside the ground causing a couple of bones to break.**

**I want to thank Malchoir for helping me with Destiny's attacks. Read and Review.**


	30. The Protectors, Part One

The Protectors, Part one

Word had spread quickly to any remaining Baroque Work agents of Crok's defeat and they surrendered very quickly. It had even reached Skarn who didn't hardly bothered by the shocking news as he sat in his make shift tent with Princess Vivi. He poured a glass of wine and downed it as the leopard shark man, Butcher stepped inside. "Ah, Butcher", Skarn said with a smile. "I see you survived another mission."

The mercenary said nothing as he took a seat on the ground and shifted his gaze to the bound princess before he looked back at Skarn. "What about her?" he asked finally.

"You may return her to her friends", Skarn said. "Since our fun is done here."

Butcher gave a chuckle as he rose to his feet, "You're a strange one, you know that?"

Skarn shrugged before he held out a piece of paper to the mercenary. "Here's your next few missions, my friend."

Butcher took it and scanned it before he looked at his captain. "Skarn, you're playing with fire", the mercenary said in a serious tone.

"Are you saying you can't handle it?"

"I'm not saying that!" Butcher waved the paper in Skarn's face. "Do you know who these people are? How dangerous they are too?"

"That I do", Skarn said.

"Then why-,"

"That is my businesss, not yours", Skarn snapped at him, "Now go and do as I have instructed you to do. Understand?"

Butcher nodded and helped Vivi to her feet before leading her out. Skarn waited a good twenty minutes before he called out, "Norise, get in here!"

The zombie entered the tent and took notice that Vivi was missing. "Where did she go", Norise said.

"Never mind the princess", Skarn said. "I have other fish to fry at this moment."

"You do, eh", Norise said his fleshless fingers resting on the handle of his revolver. "Who needs a hanging?"

"Agos and his cousins", Skarn said. "They've extended their usefulness."

The judge grinned, "It'll be a pleasure to git rid of that lot. You have a preference or do ya just want me ta get rid of 'em?"

Skarn looked up at the judge. "How ever you feel fit in getting rid of them", he said.

Norise giggled like mad as he left, eagerly looking forward to his assigned task. He was thinking on how to get rid of the three sharks when Tauros came rushing up to him looking very rattled. "Something wrong?" he asked the Minotaur.

"Karnage...he's gone", he said.

Norise blinked and he glanced back to Skarn's tent wondering if he should tell him. Then he got a idea. "Tauros, you got a idea where our boy went?"

"He said something about a family reunion", Tauros said. "Why?"

"You hate those three shark men, right?" Tauros growled and snorted in pure hate. Norise smiled as he patted the Minotaur on the shoulder. "Good. You want to help me then?"

"If you mean getting rid of them, yes", Tauros bared his teeth in a fierce smile.

Norise nodded as he lead the warrior off, "Let's go find out friends then."

**--**-- **

Jag was carrying Destiny when Jake and Elwood came rushing up to him and the two brothers gaped in total shock at the sight of the injured silver. "What happened to her?" Elwood asked.

"She tangled with Crok", Jag said.

"And lost for the looks of the injures", Jake said.

"She won."

The Blue brothers stopped in their tracks and looked at one another. Did they hear that right? She, a hybrid, beat the new Baroque Work's leader. How was that even possible? Jag didn't noticed that Jake and Elwood had stopped nor did he care, he only cared about getting Destiny back to her shipmates. He heard a small whimper escape her and he looked at her noticing what she was gripping tightly onto. His eyes widened when he saw it was. _Bite of the Shark?!_ his eyes were glued to the legendary dirk, _How did she get it? The last any of our race had heard of it, it was with Oceanus the last of the catfish._

"Jake, Elwood", Jag called over his shoulder.

"Yeah boss", they said rushing to him.

"Go ahead and see if they made back to their ship", Jag said. "If they're there tell them, that I'm coming with her."

"If not", Elwood said.

"Get the ship's doctor and tell them. Now go!"

They saluted and took off running.

**--**-- **

Breaker, Chico and Agos were none to happy that they had to go and bring Karnage back. "Why do we have to go". Chico whined as they neared Nanohana. "It's that cow head's fault."

Agos was about to answer when he caught movement from the corner of his eye and he looked torward the direction. A sick twisted grin spread on his face when he saw that it was none other then the princess. "I think we just got found ourselves a bigger bonus", he said as he licked his lips.

Breaker and Chico looked as well and were surprised. "The princess", Breaker said. "What's she doing here?"

"Who cares", Agos replied. "She's alone and away from any help of any kind."

"You're going to kidnap, aren't you?" Chico asked.

Agos didn't answer since he had other things on his mind. _I said, you were going to mine and now you will be._

**--**-- **

Vivi didn't know why Skarn had decided to let her go and she didn't care, she was going to home and safe. The Shark man, Butched had escorted to the very out skirts of Nanohana and told her she was free to return to her father before he turned and left. She had been confused and a little scared before reality set in causing her to head immediately for the _Wavecutter_.

"What are you doing all alone, pet?"

Vivi whirled around looking up into Agos' sneering face and she paled with sudden fear. "W-what are you doing here", she said backing away from the bull shark.

"We were chasing Skarn's pet but after finding you..." Agos began grinning in a way that would unnerve any woman.

If Agos had thought Vivi was unarmed, he was sorely mistaken as she pulled out her kujukki slashers and caught him off guard on a surprise attack. The shark man cried as he was struck across the face blood spewing. Taking the opportunity, Vivi ran.

**--**-- **

Riptide and the others where just making it back when Blade suddenly stopped and tilted his head just a little. "Blade, is there something wrong?" Riptide asked his shipwright.

The older pirated acted as if he hadn't heard and before they all know it, the saw shark took off. Longtooth wasn't very far behind him shouting, "Move it!"

"You heard them", Riptide said as he chased after the older sharks. "Move it."

**--**-- **

Vivi was breathing hard as she ran for her life. She could hear Agos and his cousins gaining, their voices becoming louder and louder. Suddenly she was yanked backwards by the her hair and turning, she fell right into Agos' waiting arms. The bull shark yanked her head back and he kissed her savagely despite that she was trying to free herself.

"You better learn to obey, Pet", Agos said. "Things will go better that way."

"AGOS!!!"

The bull shark looked up just a Blade tackled him head on knocking him away from Vivi. The two sharks hit the sand and Blade was on his feet his battle axe at the ready. Agos scrambled to his feet and seeing Blade, His face darkened with pure hate. "Blade", he snarled. "You're still living?!"

"Aye, that I am", retorted the saw shark. "Ye haven't changed anyway and I see yer cousins as still as ugly as ye!"

"Blade, what are...", Longtooth called out as he came upon the scene and the mako stopped glaring daggers at the three bull sharks, "You pieces of slime!"

"We should have realized you weren't too far behind," Agos said. "You two were always far apart."

Riptide and the others soon arrived. "Your Highness", the black hybrid said relieved to see Vivi was safe.

Vivi seeing her friends was filled joy and she rushed to the crew throwing her arms around Riptide, crying. "Thank god," she sobbed, "I thought that..."

"You're safe now", Riptide said. "We're here now."

Suddenly a roaring howl echoed and the Saw crew looked back toward Nahonana to see a dark shape rising among the buildings. Agos laughed, "Looks like Karnage is going to have some lunch!"

"Uncle Chopper, take Vivi back to the ship", Riptide said.

"What are you planning to do?" Chopper asked as he shifted to his walking point.

"We're going to try and stop that thing", Riptide said.

"Captain," Longtooth shouted. "You do that while Blade and me deliver some well deserved justice to these three!"

"Justice", laughed Chico, "Is that the marine part of you talking, Longtooth?"

Riptide and the others except Blade gasped in surprise. Longtooth had been a marine at one time in his life before he became a pirate? The mako narrowed his eyes as he drew his simator and he began twirling it. "It is and it's time I delivered Absolute Justice, but of my type", he roared.

Blade glanced over his shoulder at their comrades. "Captain, ye need to go", he said urgently. "There is innocent lives in need of protection and yer mother is still back there!"

Riptide didn't need anymore urging and with the crew, he turned and headed back for Nahonana. Blade and Longtooth glanced over their shoulders then at each other. "Ye ready, Lieutenant Commander Longtooth?" Blade asked his friend.

The mako gave a short laugh it had been a very long time sice he had been called by his marine rank. "I've been ready for years to deliver this justice", he said with a grin. Looking back at the three shark men, he spat. "Today, you three are going to pay for your crimes", he said.

**Talk about about surprises. Who would believe that Longtooth had once been marine? Sorry for such a long delay but I've had a lot of things going in my life and I've just now gotten over a stomach virus. Until next time, read and review.**


	31. The Protectors, Part 2

The Protectors, Part 2

"Split up", Riptide ordered the moment the Saws entered the city.

The crew was surprised by their captain's orders but they all knew Riptide was worried about the innocent lives who were in danger. Wasn't it this the marines job to protect those lives? They knew it was and yet they knew the marines themselves were busy rounding up the rest of the Baraque Works so they really had no choice but to play hero. The Saws did as ordered and split up.

"Was that a wise decision", Chief questioned as he and Riptide ran down the street. "We don't know what or who this Karnage is and it may take all of us to beat him."

"I know, Chief", Riptide answered. "I know this is a foolish choice but I was raised by the Pirate King and my Uncle Luffy believed in helping those who were in need even if he was a pirate. He saved this country once with the aid of the Axe-head pirates and together they took down Crocodile. What would he think of me if I failed?"

The ancient shark chieftain was silent as he thought to his own life and the things he did to protect not only his clan but the rest of his race. _The boy and I are no different. We both have a strong belief in wanting to defend those in need. I wonder if his own father will tell him about the nightmares of his own life?_Chief having taking control of Arlong's body had decided to look into Arlong's life and was surprised that this saw shark had been a slave to the Tenryuubito, the same people he had fought once. He understood the hate Arlong had toward humans but his beliefs were very wrong.

"Chief, are you okay?"

The ancient clan leader looked at his soul partner, saw the concern and worry in the young ones eyes. "I'm fine, lad. I was making sure your father was still resting till this is over." He hated lying but he couldn't tell Riptide what he knew and besides it wasn't his place to, it was Arlong's.

Suddenly there was a roar as a shadow fell over them. Chief looked up and said, "Ah, hell!"

**--**--**

Longtooth stiffened his cry of pain as he hit the sand surprisingly hard. The mako cursed his luck as he struggled to his feet, silver eyes locked on the two bull sharks as Chico and Breaker grinned at him with blood lust clearly written in their had just started to get up when Blade's body collided with him and the two Saw pirates were head over heels in the sand. The two older pirates lay where they were as their opponents laughed enjoying the sight of the two sharks laying in the sand in pain.

"Blade", Longtooth said with a rasp of pain as he pushed himself up onto his knees. "I think we're getting our asses kicked here."

"Really", the shipwright said sarcastically. "What was your first clue? The saw shark inhaled sharply as he staggered to his feet, his left hand pressing against the wound in his side. "Damn that Agos, I fought he was good with that battle axe of his."

The mako raised a eyebrow to his friend. "Blade, don't tell me you forgot how to use that axe of yours", he said pointing a finger to Blade's battle axe.

Sea colored eyes flashed in anger as Blade removed his green vest and threw it aside. "Ye think I've forgotten how to fight", he snarled looking at the mako. "Maybe it's ye who has forgotten who to fight."

"Me?!" Longtooth narrowed his eyes. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ye use to be the fiercest marine that ever served the navy", Blade pointed out. "Ye even saved me back when ye were a Lieutenant-Commander or have ye forgotten that."

"I can never forget that", Longtooth said as he closed his eyes remembering the day he and Blade met. The day he turned his back on his beliefs as a marine.

**-Flashback-**

_"Lieutenant-Commander Longtooth, sir", saluted a marine. "Commander Vice requests your presence."_

_Longtooth sighed wondering what Vice wanted now. Unlike other marines that held the rank of Lieutenant-Commander, the mako didn't wear the suit attire and wore dark pants with gold pinstripping down the pant leg and a white muscle shirt under a marine coat and engineer boots. He followed the marine to wear his commander stood waiting._

_"About time you showed your stinking hide, shark", Commander Vice said._

_Longtooth stilled his tongue though his eyes flashed his hated toward the man. Commander Vice only stood a mere 5' 8 but he had a attitude of a rattlesnake with a hangover. The man had no love toward the Fish-men race and took every chance to degrade and insult the mako that was under his command. "I was told you wished to see me."_

_"I have a perfect job for you to do", Vice said as he circled Longtooth. "I hear your species is a nasty blood thirsty lot and that you love to tear the flesh off your prey with they lay screaming in agony."_

_Longtooth stared straight ahead doing his best to ignore his commanding officer's hateful words. "What is the assignment, sir?" he asked trying to keep his voice calm._

_Vice stopped in front of him grinning, "You're eager to hunt aren't you, my blood thirsty fishy?" The marine commander gave him a hard whack on the arm. "That's my boy! Now let's get you some fresh meat!"_

_A hour later..._

_Longtooth stared wide eyed at the sight before him. Huddled together on the ground surrounded by armed marines was a woman and her two children. Not to far from them bound in chains with a bleeding head wound was a saw shark. The mako looked from the mother and her children to the other fishman before he looked at his commanding officer. "Sir, what...what is this about?"_

_Vice pointed his riding whip to the mother and her children. "These people are guilty of aiding this pirate scum", he said. _

_"Ye marine dog", the saw shark roared struggling against his chains. "Have ye no heart?!"_

_Longtooth had a feeling there was more to the scene before him and he went to the family kneeling before them. "Please", he said in a gentle voice. "Please tell me what is going on here."_

_"What do you think you're doing, Longtooth", Vice yelled._

_"Getting answers, sir", the mako said not even looking back at the man._

_"What answers?!" Vice's face was red with rage. "They're guilty!"_

_"Guilty", the other shark man was roaring back. "They've done nothing!"_

_"What crime has this mother and her children done?" Longtooth asked. _

_"I don't need a reason to see Absolute Justice done!"_

_Longtooth looked back at his commander, "I do. I will not take a life for no reason."_

_"You good for nothing fish," Commander Vice roared with absolute rage. "I gave you a order!"_

_Longtooth swallowed as he got to his feet drawing the 7ft. long scimitar. "I'm sorry," he said as he raised it._

_The mother hugged her children close to her as she shut her eyes...and heard the sound of the chains falling. She looked up to see that Longtooth had cut the chains from the other shark man and now the rebellious fishman was glaring at the marines. _

_"What is the meaning of this, Lieutenant Commander", Vice said._

_Longtooth looked at the man with venomous hatred as he discarded his marine coat and grounded it into the dirt. "I'm through with being under your command, Vice! I will not take the lives of a mother and her children who have done nothing wrong!"_

_"Is that so", Vice sneered._

_"It is!"_

_"Then you'll die along with them", Vice dropped his whip and then air was filled with gun fire and screams._

_The mako turned around as three innocent lives fell, their blood soaking into the ground. Innocent lives taken for no reason by a man who believed in nothing but Absolute Justice. Longtooth whirled around tears streaming down his face as Commander Vice stood there laughing and the mako snapped. With a madden howl of rage and grief, Longtooth threw aside his beliefs as a marine as he slew his fellow marines their blood flying onto him. Vice was bellowing orders but the other marines were unable to carry them out due to the fact that they were now facing the other shark man who attacked them with equal rage as the battle crazed mako. Longtooth was covered in blood when he reached his former commander and seized the man by his throat._

_"I'll see you hang for this, you bastard fish", Vice wheezed as the shark man tightened his grip around his throat. _

_"You won't", Longtooth said in voice that was devoid ed of all emotion. "Not where you'll be going, Vice." Vice twitched as Longtooth punched into the man's chest and ripped his still beating heart out. "Have fun in the fires of hell."_

**-End Flashback-**

Longtooth shuddered at the old memory but he knew why his friend said what he did. If they were to win this fight they had to remember who they once were. The mako looked up as the bull shark cousins came at them once more. "Blade, let's show these fools who they're dealing with", he said as he felt the berserk fury take hold.

"With pleasure", Blade said as he readied himself for round two.

Agos swung his weapon only to have Blade easily avoid it. "No way you could dodge my attack," the bull shark said.

"Ye merely got lucky," the shipwright said. "_Ono Tsupparl!_"

Blade slammed his long handle war axe into Agos' chest blood spewing forth as the axe's tip pierced through flesh and sent the other shark flying backwards. He didn't wait for Agos to regain his breath and launched himself at the still stunned bull shark. "_Amatsu Dageki!"_

Agos looked up as Blade jumped into the air swinging his weapon downward. The solid outstretched blades of the axe tore through the bull shark's chest as blood was spraying forth followed by bits of bone and other vital organs. The shipwright gave the dead shark's body a kick before he spat on him.

"That's for the princess," he said just a the air was filled with a wild howling cry of grief. "Longtooth!"

**--**--**

Chico and Breaker once more attacked the mako except this time Longtooth was ready. Breaker raised his spiked club knowing it would force the former marine to dodge it where Chico would stab him with his daggers. As the overweight bull shark swung his club, Longtooth caught Chico off guard as he seized him by the shirt and swiftly put the other in the club's way. Chico didn't even have time to scream as the spiked club crushed his skull to a blood pulp. Breaker saw what he had done and threw his head back letting loos a wild howling cry of grief.

Longtooth went on the attack. "_Wanizame Frenzy!"_The mako rushed Breaker began slashing the shark and though he was being fueled by his berserk fury, his attacks seemed to be doing nothing especially against the thick layers of fat. _Damn! He would have to be bloody fat! _Suddenly without warning, Breaker delivered a powerful blow to Longtooth's left side which sent him flying a few hundred yards.

"You killed Chico", snarled the shark as he advanced of the fallen mako.

"Actually...you did that", Longtooth said with a painful gasp.

"HEY!"

Breaker turned as Blade pulled his axe back and then swung it forward. "_Naraku Katta-!"_ Blade's axe unleashed a powerful blast of energy that sent the overweight shark man high into the air as it caused a huge slash over his chest and chin. The bull was dead before he came crashing back down to the ground.

The shipwright went to his friend's side. "Are ye alright?" he asked as Longtooth sat up painfully.

"That fat bastard broke some of my ribs", the mako said.

"Be grateful yer lungs weren't punctured", Blade slide under Longtooth's right arm. "Let's get ye back to the ship and have ye patched up."

Longtooth clenched his teeth as they headed for the _Wavecutter_. "I hope the others are okay", he said.

**--**--**

Van jumped from one rooftop to another when from the corner of his eye he saw the four marine warships that were approaching Nanohana. The lycan watched as he saw the guns being aim before they open fire. He yelled as he jumped from his spot before it was blown up hitting the street below and huddling with his hands over his ears. Debris rained down as the warships continued their assault not caring about where or who might be killed.

The engineer opened his eyes when he heard the wailing screams of a nearby child and to his shock and horror saw the body of a woman still clinging to a wrapped up child. Van didn't even think as he snatched the child up and rushing to somewhere safe.

**--**--**

Tarlong, Garth and Chizzara were helping some of the trapped citizens when the navy fire started. The brothers looked up at the distant whistling sound that was growing louder. "Chizz, get down", Tarlong shouted as he pushed his lover to the ground, shielding her.

Chizzara screamed as the explosions filled the air before it became quiet. The two looked up before Tarlong looked around, "Garth! Garth, where are you?!"

They heard coughing and looked to see Garth freeing himself from some rubble. Tarlong was at his younger brother's side digging him free. The older Swordblade pulled his brother into a fierce hug relieved that he was unharmed. Chizzara looked around at the destruction around them.

"Dear lord", Chizzara said staring at what had once been buildings.

"I suggest we get ourselves to safety before we get killed", Tarlong said as he grabbed his rifle and Garth's bag.

Garth tapped his brother's shoulder and signed, _What about the others? Do you think they're safe?_

Tarlong sighed. "I hope they are, Garth. I certainly hope they are.'

**--**--**

Long, Neeta, Grinder, Thor, Gaff and Kaiuleale had stayed together as a group and were fortunate to find Nami and Mac. Nami was relieved to see her youngest unharmed though he was bruised some. The copper hybrid had just finished telling his mother about their fight with Miss Ela Phante and that Chopper had taken Princess Vivi to the ship when Koza shouted a warning that made them all look back to the dock area of the town. They saw the destruction the navy wrought as they attacked Karnage.

"Riptide" Long screamed in horror knowing his brother and their father were somewhere in the destruction.

"Those bastards open fire knowing there had to be people there", Kaiuleale shouted. The tiger shark was furious remembering what his own father had done to so many innocent but then again, Stryker had been mentally unstable. "Don't they even care about those people?!"

"Kid, the navy doesn't give a rat's ass when it comes to people", Mac said in a cold harsh tone. "And neither does the World Government."

Nami nodded silently remembering the time the Buster Call had been summoned to Eneis Lobby, how they all managed to escape till she glanced at her friend. No, Death Root had suffered the most back then and only Shan, Elsa, Penny, Kaz and Pan had managed not to be captured. She could only imagine what would have happened if they had been captured, what would have become of her precious babies at that time. God, she couldn't even imagine what they would have become.

"Why the hell are we standing around for", Gaff said. "We have to go and help Riptide!" The kuda-shark hybrid started forward but Long stopped him and he looked at the copper. "Why are you stopping me for, Long? That's your brother down there. Don't you even care?!"

"Gaff, we have a bigger problem then the navy", Thor said as he pointed toward the town. "Look."

Gaff looked and his eyes were wide, "No freaking way!"

As the smoke cleared, they all saw that Karnage was still standing.

**--**--**

Riptide and Chief had froze at the sight of Karnage as he stared down at them still chewing his...food. The black hybrid felt like he was going to vomit at the sight of human parts that were protruding between the teeth of the monster that loomed over them.

"A bloody dragon has more manners then this thing does", Chief said with a look of disgust.

Karnage swallowed then belched, spitting forth some of his...meal. He gave a deep throaty chuckle enjoying the sight of the two sharks as they jumped back some. "What's a matter", he said with a sadistic grin. "Did I offend you?"

"You...you can talk", Riptide said in surprise.

"You seem surprised that I can, Ghost of the Sea", Karnage said. "Though you have some how changed your color. How you did that is a mystery to me."

"Ghost of the Sea was the name of the one who drove the kudas from Fish man Island", Riptide said. "How do you know that name, beast?"

Karnage chuckled low before he began laughing. "How do I know, you ask", he said. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

Riptide bent his knees his kiribachi at the ready. "Should I?"

Right then all hell broke loose. The buildings around them exploded knocking both saw sharks down and out as Karnage howled in horrible pain. The mutated Kuda fell over onto his side as marine fire rained down. Huge chunks of flesh were blown off as was his entire left arm before the attack stopped and Karnage laid there shrieking in pain, thrashing like crazy.

Arlong groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and was soon aware of the ear shattering shriek. He sat up and looked around confused as hell. How did he end up here? The last thing he actually remembered was being in the marine base and fighting with the others against the fur coat wearing crazy fat woman. The shark man blinked when he saw destruction around then Karnage who was a very bloody and disturbed sight to look at and it was then he spotted his son laying not far. "Riptide!" He scrambled over to his oldest rolling him over. "Son, speak to me!"

Riptide gave a low groan but was not really coming to yet. Arlong not knowing if his own flesh and blood was hurt did the smartest thing in his life; he picked up Riptide and blade and got his ass out there!

**--**--**

Jag had arrived to the _Wavecutter_ just as Vivi and Chopper did. The whale shark was relieved when his saw the princess was safe. "Princess Vivi", he called out his voiced filled with absolute joy.

Vivi saw the marine captain and waved happily as Chopper shifted back to normal. He nearly panicked when he spotted Destiny's bloody form in the captain's arms.

"Give her to me", Chopper said urgently as he shifted to heavy point.

Vivi clasped her hands to her mouth at the sight of Destiny. "Jag, what happened to her?"

"She took on Crok", the marine answered and he saw the look on Vivi's face. "The fight was already over when my men and I arrived. The training room was a nightmare..."He shook his head. "I have no idea what's keeping her alive. She's lost so much blood and so near death and yet, she's still hanging on by mere thread."

Shan looked up when Chopper burst into the infirmary with Destiny and was there the moment he laid her down on the table. The violet haired woman saw the tears welling up in Chopper's eyes knowing very well that the silver was on death's doorstep, she had lost so much blood and the injures...Shan knew were worse then ever. Destiny's previous injures were reopened and now she had more serious ones.

"Chopper, you need to get a hold of yourself", Shan said gently yet firmly. "If we're going to save her life we need to be focused."

The reindeer doctor nodded wiping his tears away. He knew Shan was right, Destiny needed him to focused if she was live. "Where is her doctor?" he asked.

Skie rushed in her eyes wide, "I need help!"

The two older doctors looked up knowing something was seriously wrong. "Skie what is it?" Shan asked.

"Blade and Longtooth just came but they're both hurt", Skie said. "Longtooth has broken ribs and Blade is bleeding from a gash in his side."

"Chopper, help her", Shan said. "I'll take care of Destiny." Chopper looked at her for a moment before she gave him a small smile. "She won't die, I promise."

Chopper nodded and both he and Skie left. Shan looked down at Destiny and caressed her bloody cheek before she tended to her injuries. Even as she worked, the Death Root couldn't help but wonder about Nami's daughter. Destiny was a pirate and yet she wasn't. Shan smirked as she thought of something. _Root said, we walk on the gray line between good and bad. Destiny, you're walking the line between pirate and..._Shan gave a soft laugh as the strangest thought came to her. _Is it possible that she walks a line between a pirate and mercenary?_

**I was planning to finish this arc up in this chapter but I decided against it and besides it would have been way too long to read. I know it's been a good four months since I updated and there were reasons for it. My life took a turn and I'm slowly getting it back together. I also want to dedicate this chapter to Kilnorc, Dragon's-Maidens, Dude of Doom and Malchior. You guys never once gave up on me and were there when I needed you. I'm honor and proud to call you guys my nakama. So read and review.**


	32. The Protectors, part 3

**The protectors, Part 3**

Blade and Longtooth sat on the deck of their ship telling Princess Vivi that Agos and his cousins were no longer any danger to her when the _Wavecutter_rocked suddenly. Jag and the Blue brothers having rushed out onto the deck, blinked as Poseidon rose from the water. The megalodon shark man fixed his gaze to his crew mates.

"We need to get the ship underway!" He said.

Blade looked at him, "Is something wrong?"

The giant shark man nodded. "The navy open fire on Nanohana."

"What?! Jag couldn't believe that the World Government would allow this to happen. "Are they insane? There are innocent civilians there!"

Longtooth gave a bitter laugh. "The navy doesn't give a damn after all they're tools of the World Government. Don't you know that, you idiot?"

"What did you say to the boss?" Elwood said.

"You don't have the right to say such a thing!" Added Jake.

Longtooth glared at the brothers. "I do after experiencing their ideas of Absolute justice and I have no love for the World Government!"

Before anything more could be said, Vivi looked at Blade. "Can we handle this ship ourselves?"

"We can." the saw shark said. "Ye want to get underway then, your highness?"

"Yes before there is nothing left to save." Vivi said.

**--Nanohana--**

Karnage slowly got to his feet fighting back the pain that wracked his great form and he stared at his ruined left arm which before his own eyes was starting to regrow the severed limb back. The mutated kuda looked at other places that had been hit and like his arm were healing up. His eyes widened before a twisted grin spread across his features and he turned to face the approaching navy ships. It was time to have some real fun. Karnage threw his head back bellowing a challenge before he leaped into the water.

"What the hell", muttered the senior marine officer. "We should have scored several hits on that beast."

"Sir, I'm sure we did." answered another officer.

Suddenly the ship on the starboard side exploded into a flame as did another and another. The marines were in a mad panic as ship after ship exploded into flames and they abandon their burning ships only to face a more hellish nightmare. Karnage was waiting in the waters and like a hungry shark began feasting upon them. The waters turned red as marines screamed in horror and fear their cries drowning out the cries of the ones dying. Karnage enjoyed their screams as he fed upon them. He was like a wolf among a flock of frightened sheep.

Some marines managed to scramble onto the hull of a capsized ship as Karnage turned toward them smirking as some began to pray. "Go ahead pray to your God." Karnage said with a laugh. "Pray for him to save you when no one else will."

Without warning, Poseidon exploded forth slamming into Karnage with incredible force sending him a good few hundred feet away from the survivors. He stayed close by as _Wavecutter _soon arrived onto the scene and Jag and the others began helping the survivors onto the ship. The shark man scanned the waters knowing the enemy was near and suddenly Kanarge burst from the waters sinking his claws and teeth into a surprised Poseidon.

The _Wavecutter _rocked dangerously as the two battled. Jag and the Blue brothers were helping as best as they could as Blade struggled to keep the ship steady. Skie and Chopper were tending to the injured marines as their comrades were following Longtooth as he barked orders easily showing his former days as a commanding officer.

**--**--**

"Are they crazy", Koza said as he and the others watched _Wavecutter _struggling to get away from the battle between Karnage and Poseidon. "They'll capsize!"

"Not likely," Van said. "Blade and I redesigned that ship to hold up against anything."

"Why aren't they helping Poseidon!" Gaff yelled. "That thing is going to kill him!"

Poseidon was taking a terrible beating from Karnage and even at their distance, the Saws could see the injures were serious and the megladon was losing too much blood. The shark man gave a roar as he finally flung Karnage from him and followed the Saws' ship to port. He pulled himself from the waters and collasped onto the stone docks.

"Poseidon!" Blade and Longtooth rushed to their injured crew mate.

Poseidon laid where he was barely breathing and too weak to answer. The two froze when Karnage surfaced with a battle crazed look on his face as his wounds healed over. It looked like it was the end when a roar echoed and Karnage froze.

"What the hell is that?!" Jag shouted pointing.

Longtooth turned to look and he grinned, "About time."

**--**--**

Arlong had stopped to rest and he sat Riptide against part of a building. He turned to watch Karnage's attack on the navy and Poseidon's timely arrival. The saw shark watched with fear as Karnage attacked the older shark with savage fury. He knew there was no way Poseidon was going to hold up unless...he looked back at his son, his good eye falling onto the kiribachi at Riptide's side. The blades were begining to pulse as the Guardian sharks longed to be call forth. Arlong stared at the blade his power hungry mind screaming at him to seize control of the sword, to unleash the very power Riptide had control of. He reached out for it...

_Kid, come on. You have to wake up!_

Riptide was surprised to hear his partner's voice in his mind. _Chief? How come I can-,_

_That's not important right now! One of your crew is in serious trouble!_

_Who?!_

_The megalodon!_

"Poseidon!" Riptide came to then..

Arlong froze knowing his oldest had no doubt seen him reaching from the sword. Ignoring his father's presence, the black hybrid seized his blade and called the Guardian sharks forth. Six beams of pure energy shot up becoming one and both Arlong and Riptide watched as the light began to take shape, the shape of a ancient shark like monster.

"That incredieble power," Arlong whispered to himself. "To control that, one can actually rule the world."

Riptide saw that Saw had merged with her brothers giving the ancient shark a more fearsome appearance. The powerful guardian unleashed a roar that seemed to shake the heavens as he rose to his full height.

**--**--**

"He did it!" Kaiuleale yelled. "Riptide called Guardian!"

"Was it a wise decision though," Long said. "There are still people trapped and if Guardian and that thing started to fight..."

Thor and Gaff took off before followed by the others. They knew they were racing against time now.

**--**--**

"Tarl, look!" Chizzara shouted.

Tarlong looked to see Guardian looming just above them and the former bounty hunter grinned. ""Garth, Chizz this way," he said heading down the street closest to Guardian. "Riptide can't be too far!"

They soon spotted Van who had stopped and was gawking at Guardian. Tarlong slowed up to smack the lycan alongside the head getting his attention. "Why you ass-,"

"Hey, I'm not the one looking stupid here," Tarlong said before he saw the child in Van's arms. "Where's this one's mother?"

"Dead." the lycan answered as he handed the now sleeping child to their navigator. "Killed during the navy's outrageous attack."

"We're lucky we didn't get killed." Chizzara said.

"You mean-," Van looked at the taller shark.

Tarlong spat in disgust. "Always knew the marines were a bunch of asses." He saw the frown Garth was giving him and knew what he was silently saying. "Well, not all of them are."

Garth nodded as he signed, _Lucky she isn't here or you'd be in big trouble._

Tarlong managed a cocky grin but he knew Garth was right. _Damn straight I would be. She probably carry out that old threat too and I prefer not to be de-maned. _

"Uncle!"

Tarlong looked to see Long and the others running to them and he grabbed his nephew in a bear hug relieved to see he was unharmed as was the others. "I suggested we find Riptide and see what he wants us to do."

"I agree to that." Van said.

Led by the older Swordblade, the Saws and their friends headed off.

**--**--**

Karnage could only stare at the sight of Guardian who stood among the ruins of what had been part of the market place and he remembered the old stories that had been past down from one generation to the next. He recalled one in paticular because Slatafang had made mention of it.

**-Flashback-**

_"Guardian," Slatafang said with eagerness in his eyes. "If we could find the ancient Guardian sharks of the old tales...we could crush our enemies!"_

_"The old ones say Guardian was nothing more then a tale told to children." Ripclaw said._

_"Stories you say?" Slatafang wrapped a arm around his shoulders. "No, my dear Ripclaw. I know the Guardian sharks are real and that they merely sleep till their new master awakens them."_

_"How do you know all of this?"_

_Slatafang smiled, a cold cruel smile that made Ripclaw shiver with fear. "Because my foolish mother and my brothers had found proof and we, my swift hunter, are going to find to find them and then...I, Slatafang will rule all!"_

**-End Flashback-**

_Guardian does exist and now is controlled by your murderer, Slatafang! Our own enemies can destroy us...No, I am no longer Ripclaw! _"I AM KARNAGE!" he roared as he charged at Guardian.

Guardian whipped around slamming his powerful tail into Karnage sending him skidding into the rumble. The ancient protector snarled as he went after his enemy. Riptide seeing Poseidon rushed to his fallen nakama just as the others arrived. The Saws were shocked at the megladon's wounds and were grateful that he was alive but barely.

"Poseidon, where's Momoo?" Riptide asked worrying that the Seaking was injured or dead.

"I made him...stay away," Poseidon said weakly. "I saw the...navy ships...a-and followed...them. Momoo...is safe...knew you...would..."

"Poseidon, don't talk", Gaff said on the verge of tears. "You need to rest and conserve you strength."

"He's right." Riptide said. "We'll take care of Karnage." He turned his attention to Jag and his marines. "Jag, I'm trusting the safety of the cilvillians to you."

The whale shark nodded and he led his remaining marines off. Nami put a hand on her son's arm. "I'll help as well and I'll take Kuma with me."

Mac didn't want to help since it was none of his concerned if innocent people lived or died. He was a mercenary and it wasn't their way to help people unless they were getting paid and he wasn't getting paid to play hero but never less he went along with Nami's decision. The two ran off and were joined by Koza's and Chaka's forces.

Riptide turned to his crew, "Guys, let's get rearmed and then we'll go do some hunting."

"Now you're talking." Tarlong said with a grin.

**--**--**

Shan had finished her work on Destiny when Skie came rushing in, saying something about marines as she grabbed what medical supplies she needed before rushing back out. The Death Root doctor seeing no real reason to leave since she knew Chopper was helping as well teaching the younger doctor, turned her attention to the dirk that she had placed on the desk. _Niri called this Bite of the Shark and this is indeed the nose of a saw shark. How did she ended up with such a weapon and why did she decide that Riptide should have it? _Shan knew if Riptide was meant to have then she would make sure he got it.

The violet haired woman became aware of footsteps and there plenty of them. She stepped out into the hallway and was nearly got knocked down by a giant of a saw shark who caught her easily with one hand.

"Sorry about that." He said as he gave a quick tug on the brim of his hat.

Shan saw his malformed right hand and looked up into his face, spotting the glass eye. "Tarlong Swordblade."

He looked at her in surprise. "Have we met before?"

"No, but I know of you and your brother," Shan said. "Aren't you bounty hunters?"

"Once not anymore though", Tarlong said. "I would love to continue this conversation but I'm needed elsewhere." He turned to go.

"Wait." He looked back her. "Perhaps you can do something for me." Shan went into the infirmary, returning with the dirk and held it out to Tarlong.

"Bite of the Shark." He said in a startled voice. "How is it possible that you-,"

"Chopper brought it and he suppose to give to Riptide but Destiny ended up with it."

"Destiny?! Is she here?"

Tarlong deep concern for the silver actually surprised Shan but she brush that aside, "Yes though she has serious injures from her fight with Crok and she's resting for right now."

He was relieved at the news as he took the dirk tucking it into his belt. "I'll see that Riptide gets this", Tarlong said. "Just do me a favor."

"Depends on what it is?"

Tarlong nodded to the infirmary. "Make sure she stays in there no matter what."

Shan nodded, "Don't worry, she will."

Satisfied, Tarlong turned and left.

**--**--**

The Saws having rearmed rushed off to join the battle between Guardian and Karnage. They were within sight of the battle when something jumped in front of them. They looked up to and couldn't believe their own eyes. Standing in front of them appeared to be a twin to Karnage except this one had no tubes or wires protruding from the head and neck. It paid them little attention as it focused on Guardian and Riptide realized Guardian was in danger of being ambushed. He charged forward and swung his kiribachi, the serrated blades cutting deep into the flesh of the other who didn't even make a sound but looked down in annoyance just as Karnage roared out in pain.

"Look Out!" Gaff shouted.

Riptide looked up just as the razor sharp claws descended toward him only to have Guardian knocked the other away. The hybrid breathed a sigh of relief before he noticed that Guardian was breathing fast and heavily, looking tired. The battle with Karnage was beginning to take it toll of the ancient protector. He knew he had no choice but recall the guardian sharks back before they lost Guardian forever.

_Return!_ He commanded mentally.

Guardian glowed and streams of mist like energy drifted to the kiribachi and each guardian shark returned to its rightful blade. Riptide looked at the kiribachi noticing two blades remained unmarked. Hammer and Saw had not returned and two angry roars filled the air. He looked up to see the two Guardian sharks both facing Karnage and his twin. Before he could order them to return, the two sharks began glowing a fiery red and together they rose, bellies touching. They glowed brighter with each passing second before it became too blinding for anyone to look.

Slowly the light faded and Riptide's eyes widen. "What the-,"

Standing in front of the Saws was a shark like beast that 20 ft. tall with gray skin with shoulder like fin like wings. It's arms were long roped with muscle, the lower arms were fined as was the powerful legs. The tail was long and running down from the length to the tail was long sharp spines. The head was that of a hammerhead with the barded nose of the saw shark, the neck was thick and sloped giving the beast a hunchback appearance. Gills just behind the head flared open as it gave a deep roar.

"What the hell is that," Tarlong said. "Besides a stranger version of of Guardian."

"I would say it's another version of Guardian ." Longtooth said. "G2."

"If that is G2 then I call that thing K2." Tarlong said looking at Karnage's twin.

K2 let out a hissing roar which G2 answered back with booming roar and within a heartbeat they were attacking one another. The Saws scattered, narrowly being missed as the two creatures fought like demons.

**In the infirmary...**

Shan like any doctor had always was patient when it came to her charges but Destiny had worn that line to the breaking point. The silver, with the injures she had received from her fight with Crok and the attack from Butcher, was to Shan's shock and surprise had come to. She managed to get out of the bed just as Shan came in to check on her.

"Destiny, what are you doing," Shan said using a tone of command. Red eyes turned to her and Shan having seen Siamon's fish fury mode knew what she was looking at. "You're in no condition to fight."

Destiny ignored her as she scanned the room for Bite of the Shark. Growling in anger she started toward Shan. "Out of my way," she growled.

The violet haired doctor stood rock firm. "The hell you're getting past me and getting yourself killed." The silver snarled and tried to actually hit Shan who easily avoided her. Destiny's move caused one of her wounds to reopen and seeing the injury bleeding again just pissed the doctor off. _I thought Si was hard headed at times but...wait, that's it! It just might work!_ "Iron Shark, am I glad to see you!"

Alarmed, Destiny whirled halfway around expecting to see Siamon standing behind her just as Shan hoped. Before Destiny had time to react she quickly seized a syringe gave the silver a good dose of sedative. Destiny's eyes clouded over as she toppled backwards onto the floor.

"She' a real winner, isn't she?"

Shan looked up to Oni the woman who had brought her and Chopper to Alabasta leaning the doorway. "She is in a way. Oni, could you give me a hand getting her back to bed?"

The older woman shook her head as she and Shan dragged Destiny back to her bed. "You know this wasn't part of the deal," Oni said.

"I promise to make it up to you when we get back to the Dead End Race." Shan said.

**Back to the battle...**

Karnage lashed out with his tail trying to crush Van but the lycan managed to leap out of the 's muzzle wrinkled as he grinned at the enraged mutated kuda. "Is that all you got, ugly?!"

"So you want to see more, do you?" Karnage sneered. "I'll be than happy to show you my abilities."

Taking a deep breath Karanage's chest swelled up before he unleashed a powerful blast of red hot flame. Van's eyes went wide as he fled for his life and he howled as he felt searing pain shoot up his back. The lycan fell to the ground rolling around trying to rid himself of the burning sensation he felt. "Van!" He felt rough hands grabbing him and then he was across someone's shoulders. "Stay with me, my friend!"

"G-Grinder?" The lycan said painfully.

Orange eyes looked back at him. "It's me." The spiral sawtooth said. "You rest while I get you to safety."

"Is that so?!" A shadow fell upon the two Saw pirates. Grinder looked up as Karnage grinned, flames licking around his teeth.

_"Kirite Yaibu!"_

Flame shot up into the air as Karanage roared in pain. Long was directly behind him slashing once more at the mutated kuda's ankle. Emerald eyes looked at the frozen shark man. "Damn it, Grinder," the cook yelled. "Run! Run while you still have a chance!"

Grinder started to go only to turn around. "I just can't-,"

"Get the hell out of here, you idiot!" Long screamed. "Van needs medical attention so get him out of here!"

The spiral sawtooth nodded as he reluctantly obeyed the cook's orders. Long looked up in time to get clear of the fire blast. "So you can breath fire, eh?"

A snarl rumbled from Karnage as he stared at the copper hybrid. "I remember you." He said. "I remember you spoke differently before and now you speak clearly. Interesting."

"Who are you and how do you know of me," Long said staying alert for any surprise attacks.

Karnage's eyes narrowed as he sniffed the scent he was getting from Long and with a roar, lunged for the hybrid. Long rolled away from the snapping teeth that tried to end his life. The mutated kuda roared in anger as he prepared to attack again.

"Long!"

Hearing the voice made Karnage turn his head some to see Neeta coming to help. He grinned evilly as he whirled around, snatching her up with his clawed hand. Karnage heard Long scream Neeta's name and from the corner of his eye saw the copper hybrid charging with a look of determination on his face. 'Would you deny me some quality time with my sister?"

Karnage's words caught Long by surpise causing the hybrid to come to a halt, his eyes wide in disbelief. The cook didn't even have time to react as the mutated kuda whipped his tail around sending the younger brother flying high into the air.

"LONG!" Neeta screamed in horror as she saw him go flying and she struggled like mad her claws digging into flesh. "Let me go!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"So you can go to him, sister? I think not."

The fight died instantly in Neeta as she looked at Karnage, staring at his face. "R-Ripclaw," she said.

"Yes, my dear sister," Karnage purred. "It is I, your dear brother and now it is time for you to die."

Suddenly he felt pain as the vision in his left eye vanished which was quickly followed by more pain which seemed to make his mind burn and howling, Karnage released his hold on Neeta. The kuda screamed as she fell then heard a slight grunt as someone caught her. Large silver eyes open to see it was Garth who had caught her. The mute saw shark placed her on her feet before picking up his crossbow taking aim at Karnage who was clutching the left side of his face as blood dripped onto the ground. Neeta grabbed the younger Swordblade by the arm pulling at him to follow. "Long," she said with a strangled sob. "We have to go help Long!"

Garth looked at her in alarm. _Long?! _

"Karnage sent him in that direction!" Neeta pointed to the direction she had seen Long go.

The mute shark man as much as he wanted to get another round into Karnage knew his nephew's life was more important. He nodded to Neeta and the two Saws took off.

**--**--**

Mac and Nami had just finished doing their job when the bear zoan spotted something flying through the air, slamming into the remains of a house which collapsed due to the impact. The merc rushed over as Nami followed him. "Mac, what is it?!"

Mac had started to clear rubble away when he froze. "Oh shit."

The orange haired woman looked past him and her eyes widen. "Long, no!" Her youngest child lay there blood trickling from his mouth and he appeared to be dead. Nami dropped to her knees as she began digging her son free.

"Nami, move aside." Mac said just before the powerful claws of a grizzly began tearing at the rubble.

Mac in his animal form dug Long free as Nami cradled the copper's head in her lap, tears flowing and falling onto Long. The merc turned his head just as Long gave a small moan.

"Nami, he's still alive." Mac said.

"N-Neeta..." Long said as he slowly opened his eyes. "Got to...save her..."

He started to sit up only to have his mother stop him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Neeta," the copper hybrid said. "She needs me. I have to go and save her."

"From who?" Mac asked after shifting back to his normal form.

Long looked at him, "Karnage. He has her and-,"

"You're not going to go and do something reckless, Long!"

Long looked at his mother. "I can't let Neeta die, Mother!"

"You're not strong like your brother and sister," Nami said. "Have you forgotten that Crab from Scales' crew nearly killed you."

"He didn't and you saw I beat him."

Before Nami could say anything they heard someone yell, "Long!"

The copper hybrid looked up just as Neeta tackled him tears flowing. Though he felt the pain of his now aching body, the cook pushed them aside as he wrapped his arms around his love. "Neeta," he said holding her tightly. "Neeta, you're safe but how?"

"Garth," she looked up at him, "He saved me."

The mute sharpshooter merely stood next Mac and shrugged as if it was no big deal. The cook looked at his uncle nodding his thanks before he remembered, "Neeta, Karnage said-,"

The kuda buried her face into his chest. "That is...was my brother." She sobbed. "That thing was once Ripclaw. Long, I didn't know, I swear."

"I know you didn't." He said as he started to get up only to cry out in pain, falling backwards grabbing the lower part of his leg and cursed himself mentally. He knew he no longer able to help especially now. Riptide still needed to know who Karnage really was. "We have to get word to Rip," he said. "He has to know."

Garth signed to them before taking off. Nami, Long and Neeta blinked in confusion before Mac told them, "He said, not to worry that he'll get word to Riptide." The bear zoan saw their surprised looks. "Hey, you try carrying a conversation on with a mime."

**--**--**

Tarlong crouched behind the remains of a wall with Blade, Kauileale, Gaff, and Arlong sitting not to far from him. They had managed to regroup keeping a watchful eye on the fight between K2 and G2 when Tarlong saw there were still innocent people in danger and he turned to the others. "We have to keep K2 away from those people." He said.

"Are you serious," Arlong said with a slight growl. "Why should we-grh!"

Tarlong had his brother by the throat as he glared at him. "You listen, brother and you listen good. Riptide's orders were for us to protect these people and I don't give a two hoots about your hatred for humans, but you will obey the **captain's** orders. Understand?"

Arlong managed a small nod before Tarlong released his grip. The shark man massaged his throat as he stared at his brother's turned back and he felt the urge to take his blade to his older sibling but decided against it. Revenge could wait for the time being. He became aware that Blade was by him a look of growing concern reflecting in the older saw shark's eyes. "I'm fine, Blade." Arlong muttered angrily.

"Are ye sure?" Blade asked.

"I am so just drop it!" He hissed.

Blade flinched at the coldness in Arlong's voice making he remember how Arlong had acted toward him, his sister and everyone else on Unity Island. Was there a chance that Arlong was slowly reverting back to his old ways? Blade hoped he was wrong cause if Arlong was, it could be a disaster. "I was only trying to help ye," he said.

"I don't need your help." Arlong snapped back at him before moving off.

The shipwright couldn't shake the sudden feeling he was getting and he knew he had to keep a eye on Arlong before he did something reckless. "Ah, hell! Move guys!" Tarlong suddenly shouted getting Blade's attention. He looked just as G2's head slammed onto the ground and saw Arlong, Gaff and Kauileale charging at K2.

"Blade, make sure they keep that thing from going after any civilians," Tarlong shouted. "I needed to get in a better position for a kill shot."

_That's easier said then done, _Blade thought as he went after the others.

Meanwhile Arlong, Gaff and Kaiuleale were doing what Tarlong had told them. Not once had K2 roared in pain but it did react in anger swiping at the trio with it's claws and tail. They had managed to avoid K2's attacks till a tail swipe caught Arlong sending straight into building. The impact triggered a memory in Arlong as he slowly sat up his eyes changing as his fishman fury took control. He remembered the day Arlong Park fell, the feel of a certain rubber boy fist as he dared to hit him. That memory alone triggered Arlong to shark man rose a look of madness in his eye and with a cry of rage, launched himself at K2.

Blade had joined up with Gaff and Kaiuleale when they heard screaming and they turned to see Arlong cut down a elder man as he attacked K2. They were in shock as one person after another fell as Arlong continued his wild and reckless attacks at his opponent. K2 was getting angrier as it tried to land another hit on Arlong.

"Has he lost his mind," Kaiuleale said. "Doesn't he even realize what he's doing?!"

_No! Dear God, he's finally snapped!_Blade thought in sudden horror. "You boys keep K2 busy, I'll handle Arlong!"

"Are you nuts," Gaff said. "Arlong was the terror in the East Blue!"

Blade shot the kuda shark hybrid a look that chilled both of the younger Saws. "He's never dealt with me so the both of ye, get moving!"

"But Blade-,"

"Don't argue with me! Go, now!"

The two nodded and together they charged K2 as Blade drew his axe preparing to attack his sister's adopted son. Arlong launched himself again only this time he knocked away and skidded into a rubble pile. Growling, he rose to his feet as Blade stepped forward weapon at the ready.

"What's the meaning of this," demanded Arlong.

"Ye have to be stopped or ye will hurt more innocent people." Blade answered. "Ye are attacking them as well."

"If they're foolish enough to get in my way then that's their fault."

Blade shook his head sadly. "I can't let ye do this."

Arlong laughed madly. "What are you going do? Stop me?"

"If I must then yes, I will."

"Bring it then!" Arlong charged.

_"Ono Tsupparl!"_

Blade knew his attack could easily end Arlong's life so he spun around bringing the end of the axe handle up striking the other square into the stomach making him double over in pain. "Sorry for doing this," the shipwright said as Arlong turned his head slightly just as the older shark brought a fist down on the back of his head, dropping him.

**--**--**

Tarlong ran along the piles of rubble unaware what was happening at the moment. He only had one thought in mind, to find a high enough place for a kill shot. The older Swordblade finally saw the spot he need. Laying up on the rubble was the destroyed remains of a naval warship with it forward angled just perfectly for his need. He scrambled up the rubble to the mast and up he climbed till he reached the spot he needed. After loading the high powered rifle, Tarlong laid on his stomach bracing against the crushed crows nest and looked through his scope lining the shot up. He knew a head shot would end this but not knowing the thickness of K2's skull, he went for a more better target; the eye.

"Come on, you ugly mother," he muttered, waiting keeping his finger just near the trigger.

Through the scope he saw K2 but it keep moving it's head denying him the shot. Tarlong growled. What the heck was going on? Blade must've have told his brother and the others what he was going to try for a kill shot. Then he finally saw it and the sound of the rifle echoed in the air. A grin of satisfaction spread on Tarlong's face as he watched K2's right eye exploded on impact as blood gushed forth. He gave a victorious howl as Karnage's twin toppled over but his cry was drowned out by a agonizing roar.

"What the-," Tarlong gripped the crows nest as he looked around spotting Karnage who was clinging to his head going completely crazy. The sharpshooter watched trying to figure out what had happened. Karnage fell backwards screaming like mad and thrashed about. Suddenly it dawned on Tarlong and jumped from his spot, running to get Blade and the others.

**--**--**

Longtooth, Thor and Chizzara stared at their surroundings, lost and confused. Everything looked the same which didn't help since it was all rubble. The hammerhead turned to look at their navigator.

"Hey where's the battle?" Thor asked.

"Karnage was near the water..."

"Yeah...but I have clue where we ar-"

BOOOOOM

"That's Tarl," Chizzara said. "I know the sound of that shotgun anywhere."

"Shotgun? Sounded like a cannon if you ask me," muttered the hammerhead.

Longtooth nodded before he gave a small grin. "Ah...well, looks like the fight is that way." He said. "So let's get moving."

**--**--**

Riptide saw the fallen form of G2 and he rushed to the guardian's side, afraid that he had lost Saw and Hammer. The black hybrid approached the still form and rested a hand on the barbed nose. He closed his eyes focusing. _Saw? Hammer?_

_Riptide...?_ He heard Saw's child like voice in his mind.

_Damn, he hits hard, _Hammer grumbled.

_Are you okay? _Riptide asked.

G2's eyes opened and the Guardian rose into a squatting position turning it's head. _Dead?_

Riptide turned to see K2's bloody form laying not to far it's mouth ajar and already flies were beginning to swarm around the carcass. The hybrid went for a closer look and saw the bloody mess that had once been a eye. "Talk about a shot," he said.

"Years of practice, you know."

The captain of the Saw pirates looked as Tarlong walked up with his rifle resting his shoulder. The bearded shark glanced at G2 before looking around. "Where is Blade, Arlong, Gaff and Kaiuleale?"

"I haven't seen them." Riptide was becoming concerned. _See if you can see them. _He said mentally to G2.

G2 rose up scanning the area before roaring, _The other is alive but suffering!_

"Karnage?" Riptide looked at Guardian's twin. "He's suffering...?"

"He must have a connection," Tarlong said. "After I dropped K2, he went nuts."

"That makes him more dangerous." Riptide said.

_I see them!_ G2 said. _They're not too far from us!"_

"Uncle, the others are near by!"

"Good." Tarlong nodded before he raised his arm, a shotgun aimed skyward. "I had a feeling Ol' blue was going to be needed." He pulled the trigger.

BOOOOOM

"Damn, that's loud." Riptide wiggled a finger in his ear. "A person could go deaf."

"Tarlong!"

The sharpshooter turned halfway just as Chizzara flung herself into his arms. Longtooth and Thor soon joined them and the mako chuckled as Chizzara kissed Tarlong making the big saw shark blush. Riptide nodded to his nakama, turning to go only to be have Tarlong call to him, "Hold up, nephew." The hybrid looked back at him as the sharpshooter pulled Bite of the Shark from his belt and held it out to him. "I was asked to give this to you."

Longtooth's were wide as he gasped, "Bite of the Shark!" He looked at the older Swordblade. "How is it possible that you have it?"

"That merc doctor had it, she said Chopper was suppose to give it to Riptide but forgot," Tarlong explained. "Somehow Destiny got it, used it in the fight with Crok from what I've been told."

"Destiny," Riptide said. "Where is s-,"

"She's in the infirmary, recovering from her injures."

Riptide was relieved knowing his sister was safe and the moment he took a hold of the dirk, he was mentally struck by overwhelming pain. It nearly made him stagger as images flashed through his mind, of pain, death and sadness. They were so clear as if he was looking through another's eyes and heard voices, many different were so hard to hear like they were muffled together and slowly he heard one voice becoming clearer then he heard it, _Don't go, husband! Please, Arlong, you'll die if you face them! _Brown eyes were glued to the blade knowing where it came and from who. _Chief! This...this weapon was created from him!_

He expected to hear his partner's voice but Chief remained silent. Not only that, Riptide suddenly couldn't sense the presence of the ancient saw shark and a chilling fear went through him. _Chief, talk me! Please!_ He waited, hoping. Nothing.

"Riptide, are you okay?"

The hybrid blinked as he saw his uncle staring at him, worried. He waved him off. "I'm fine just tired from the fighting." He hated to lie but what else could he say and if he told them the truth, they would think him mad.

"Then let's finish this," Longtooth said with a gleam of fire in his eyes.

"Right." Riptide said "Let's fnish this."

**--**--**

Blade grunted as he slide an unconscious Arlong off his back placing him against a collapsed roof. "Ye are really a pain, ye know that," muttered the shipwright as he stretched his aching back. The shipwright glanced over at Kaiuleale and Gaff as they sat on the ground catching their breath and he knew they were scared even if they didn't say anything. He couldn't blame them, even he was scared. He saw what Karnage did to Poseidon. Blade had seen a lot of stuff in his life but nothing like they were now facing.

"Blade!"

The shipwright looked to his left and a wave of relief came over him as Riptide with their nakama came running toward him. The hybrid stopped short the moment he spotted Arlong and he gave Blade a questioning look. "We had a slight problem and I had to knock him out," he said.

It was then Garth joined them and signed to his older brother. "Long got hurt, but he's okay and Neeta and him are safe." Tarlong said then he looked at Garth with a furrowed brow. "Wait, wait. Are you serious?" Garth nodded. "Damn. Garth says Karnage is...Neeta's brother."

"Karnage is really Ripclaw?" Gaff said in disbelief.

"He was with Slatafang, wasn't he?" Riptide asked.

"Yeah, but I thought Ripclaw died during the attack on Cocoyasha Village," Chizzara said.

"It appears he didn't," Riptide growled. "Thirty-five thousand Beli says who helped him."

"Skarn," Gaff said with a spat. "So how should we handle this then?"

"You won't."

The Saws turned to see Captain Jag with a squad of armed marines. Riptide stared at the whale shark, "You're going to handle Karnage? What makes you think you and your marines can take him down?"

"We're trained soldiers and you're merely pirates with no chance of defeating this...beast." Jag said with a glare. "Now stand aside!"

Riptide opened his mouth to speak but Longtooth stopped him. "Let them, Captain," the mako said. "Let these..._fools_ go and fight if they're so eager die." Silver eyes narrowed. "They have to regain their honor since it was us, pirates who brought down the Baroque Works."

The Saws stepped aside allowing Jag and his marines to pass. "They're going to die, aren't they," Chizzara said.

"They're already dead they just don't realize yet." Replied the former Lieutenant-Commander.

Riptide knew Longtooth was right but it didn't feel right to him. "I can't let them get killed," he muttered. "I just can't."

Before the rest of the crew knew it, Riptide took off after Jag and his marines.

**--**--**

Karnage was sprawled out on his stomach, his sides heaving heavily. He was blind in the left eye and his brain was wrought with pain. His twin's death had overwhelmed him emotionally and mentally. The mutated kuda jerked his head up as his felt movement then unleashed a agonizing roar as the fluid that was constantly flowing began to boil furiously as wires crackled and sparked. Karnage felt his bones popping and snapping as they reshaped themselves and a burning sensation torn through him. His body started to grow stretching his armor scaled flesh, stitches were pulled taunt till they busted from the strain.

Karnage's cries of agony echoed causing the Jag and his group to freeze with fear. The whale shark paused before he turned to his group. "Surround him while we still have a chance," he ordered.

The marines spread out their guns loaded and ready, determined to claim a victory this day. So they thought. Screams filled the air as a blast fire claim half of the squad and others threw down their weapons running for lives. Jag gasped when he saw Karnage rise up. The mutated kuda had completely transformed into a more terrified creature. Karnage was five foot taller due to having a now longer, thicker neck, covered with overlapping spear shaped scales that were a blackish red in color. His head seemed broader and longer with horn covered eyeridges, V-shaped horns protruded from his skull as spikes lined his jaw from a protection for his fin like ears and running from the top of his skull down his entire length were a double row of spikes. The whale shark stood frozen as Karnage reared his head back, a ball of flame forming in his mouth.

"RIPCLAW!"

The shout snapped Jag out of his daze and Karnage to kill his flame. The whale shark blinked in surprise to see Riptide with G2 crouched behind him both had determination in their eyes. "Wha-what are you doing, you stupid young fool?!" Jag yelled.

"Saving your damn hide," Riptide snapped at him. "You're no match for Ripclaw."

"Ah, you finally remember me or did my dear sister tell you who I was," Karnage said with a chuckle. "I doesn't matter though since you're going to DIE!"

Riptide and Jag would have been dead if G2 hadn't shielded them with it's body the moment Karnage unleashed a blast of flame. The Guardian gave a shriek before separating into Saw and Hammer. The two Guardian sharks had smoke drifting off their forms as they fell to the ground with a earth shaking crash.

"Saw! Hammer!" Riptide cried out at the sight of the two Guardian sharks.

"Out of my way, boy!" Jag shoved the hybrid aside as he charged at Karnage his weapon raised.

The marine captain refused to accept the help of a pirate not when his honor was needed to be regained. Karnage roared as he lashed out with his claws catching the shark man's side, sending him rolling along the ground his blood staining it. Fighting back pain, Jag had just gotten to his feet when the dragon kuda came at him and with a yell the whale shark swung his trio bolo mace only to have it bounce harmlessly off of Karnage's hide. With a smirk Karnage whipped his tail around knocking the fishman off his feet. As the two exchanged blows Riptide checked on Hammer and Saw fearing the worse. The Saw's captain was grateful that the two were fine just out of it after taking a direct hit from Karnage's powerful attack. He turned just in time to see Karnage send Jag flying into the air and the marine landed a few feet from them.

"Jag!" Riptide rushed to the down marine captain who gave a painful moan.

"So the fool is still alive, eh?"

Riptide growled as he turned to face Karnage and with a roar charged. _"Kichigai Shuuha!" _

Karnage roared in pain as Riptide swung his kiribachi around like a mad man slashing his legs causing Karnage to topple forward. The hybrid tapped into his hidden speed fury mode and to Karnage's shock, vanished before his good eye. Quickly he got back up searching for Riptide as he fought back the pain that wracked his brain. His legs were badly cut up making his ability slower now. What he didn't know was that Riptide was using Bite of the Shark and his kiribachi to climb up his back. Suddenly Karnage turned his head and spotted Riptide!

"You wretched bastard," Karnage roared, "You'll pay for hurting me!"

Bellowing in a mixture of pain and rage, Karnage jumped and shook his body trying to dislodge the hybrid from his back. Riptide struggled wildly to continue his climb then without warning, he slipped. As he started to fall he thrusted the dirk into Karnage penetrating the flesh underneath his scales. He watched as his blade clattered to the ground and with both hands clung tightly to the dirk. _Chief! Please, you have to help me! Chief, PLEASE! _

Then he felt a strong grip around his body as he was helped up. _Climb, boy, climb!_

Riptide looked up his eyes widen in total shock! He could actually see Chief and not only could he see him, he could feel the old chieftain's strong grip. How was this even possible? "Chief...?"

"Damn it, kid! Quit ya gawking and haul that hide of yours up before I make ya," Chief snapped.

Snapping back to the matter at hand, Riptide started to climb once more using the spikes on Karnage's back to help him. After a few minutes of fast climbing and really hanging on the hybrid made it to the top of Karnage's head. Riptide could see his nakama coming joined by the surviving marines then he heard the deep inhalant of air as Karnage prepared to unleash his attack.

"Goodbye Ripclaw, you lousy son of bitch!" Riptide yelled as drove Bite of the Shark straight into Karnage's skull.

Screams filled the air as Karnage fell over his dying flame trailing him. Riptide landed on the ground with a jarring thud and saw that the dirk had been dislodged the wound was starting to heal. Ignoring the pain, he grabbed a sharp piece of rock thrusting it deep into the wound before he collapsed against his dead opponent's skull. It was finally over, Karnage was dead.

**This was the longest and most challenging chapter I have ever worked on. A special thanks goes out to Dude of Doom for helping me out on the end of the chapter. So as always, people...Read and Review.**


	33. A Sad Farewell

**A Sad Farewell**

**-Marine HQ-**

'Mass-Claw' James Adorian was over 6' 5 with long white dreadlocks with a slightly hooked nose. Though he was a Fleet Admiral he still wore dark green tank top, long black leather pants, black combat boots and dark sunglasses. On his right wrist covering his hand was three giant claw blades. Right at the moment the Fleet Admiral was very upset and he had every right to be. "Hiro, are you sure those reports are true?"

Walking next to him wearing a navy blue and gray full body battle spandex suit with armor covering the suit's chest, shoulder, knee and elbow areas was Admiral 'Super High' Hiro. Hiro still had chains wrapped around his head and around his left hand. His pink hair was grey with age stuck out from the top and only his right eye was visible. He still even wore wore his heavy combat boots. "I am," he said taking a sip on his big Slurpee. "The higher ups did call a emergency meeting."

James growled angrily. After fifteen years, the World Government was still full of brainless twits. They soon arrived at the doors to the meeting room and going inside, took their seats. The two did take noticed to one particular marine who was leaning back against the wall looking more annoyed then them. He was a muscular man wearing a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem that was open. Strapped to the jacket was cigars and on the back of the jacket was the kanji symbol for "justice", secured on his back was a seastone tipped jutte. He also wore brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. His hair was white and chomped firmly in his teeth were two cigars which he was smoking. This was Rear Admiral Smoker.

_Smoker seems less thrilled to be then we are, _James thought. _And knowing Smoker's reputation this may become a very interesting meeting._

The Fleet Admiral turned his attention to the large cloth covered board that was in front of the table as the remaining higher ups slowly came in each looking more pissed off then the other making the tension in the room thicker. Finally the marine in charge stood up and faced his fellow marines.

"As you all know, the Baroque Works after all these years finally resurfaced." He said.

"How is that even possible?! We broke them up!"

"You must remember they were a very large organization," The marine in charge said. "It was impossible even back then to keep track of their members." He turned to the covered board and pulled the cloth off. "We even have reports that a rookie pirate crew even took them on."

James and Hiro were sitting close enough to see the newly made bounty posters.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Riptide Sawtooth Arlong**

**Reward: 85,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Destiny Sawtooth Arlong**

**Reward: 80,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Long Sawtooth Arlong**

**Reward: 55,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**"Dragon Eye" Tarlong Swordblade**

**Reward: 50,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Garth Swordblade**

**Reward: 48,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Chizzara **

**Reward: 12,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Longtooth **

**Reward: 145,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Blade**

**Reward: 130,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Van Uther**

**Reward: 60,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Arrow "The Mad"**

**Reward: 20,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Grinder**

**Reward: 4,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Gaff**

**Reward: 1,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Kaiuleale**

**Reward: 2,000 Beli **

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Thor**

**Reward: 1,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Skie**

**Reward: 800 Beli**

The room exploded into a uproar as some of the higher-ups voiced their opions and thoughts.

"Those cursed freaks! They're always lead to trouble!"

"We should eliminate them now while we have the chance!

"Agreed! The sooner the better I say!"

"These pirates have four people who know the in and outs of our bases!"

"Wasn't that Longtooth serving under Commander Vice?"

James was ready to speak out when the yelling was cut off by Smoker using his Devil Fruit ability to choke them. The Fleet Admiral calmly watched waiting to see what would happen.

Smoker gave a chuckle once he had their attention. "If you all read the reports," he said. "These Saw pirates were seen in the company of two of the Pirate King's crew which means this bunch has the support of the Pirate King."

"Then hire one of the mercenary groups," said one who happen to be a friend of the long deceased Commander Vice. "Get Death Root to do it!"

James laughed loudly at that one. "If what Smoker says is true then the Pirate King has most likely paid Root and his group to either keep away or help. Also any mercenary group these days that could actually be effective against the Saws are actual members of the Death Guild and besides it's a stupid idea."

The marine in charged nodded in agreement. "Besides we have other issues to discuss such as the disgraceful attack on Nanohana which resulted in a high number of deaths and I even have a letter from King Cobra demanding that we remove our marine forces from his country."

Once more the room exploded in another uproar only this time James along with Hiro and Smoker decided to leave the meeting, having had enough of the stupidity.

**-Nanohana-**

Destiny gritted her teeth ignoring the pain she felt and the aches that followed but she keep herself focused as she did push-ups.

"...98...99...100!" Mac said with a chuckle. "Not bad."

"What do you mean," Destiny said wiping the sweat off her face. "I think I did pretty good even with her sitting on my back." The silver nodded to Oni who was now walking out the training room.

It had been a few days since the battle with Karnage and the Baroque Works. The Saws were slowly recovering. Riptide was recovering from his own injuries but hadn't been allowed to leave his room. Though he was awake, Destiny for the time being was the captain. Destiny had finally been allowed to leave the infirmary something she was grateful for but under strict orders from Shan. The Death Root doctor had taken charge of Destiny's recovery since the silver proved to be about as hard headed as Siamon. It didn't stop her from wanting to get back in fighting condition and for that she went to the bear zoan asking him for help.

Mac laughed. "Girl, you only did 1/10 of what I could do in my sleep."

Destiny's jaw dropped as she stared at him which only made Mac laugh harder. The bear zoan turned to go when he looked back at her with a amusing grin on his face.

"Hey when you and ol' Si are together in a metal room I can call you guys, sardines in a can."

"What does that mean?!"

"Well isn't Siamon your boyfriend?" Mac was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"My what?!"

"Well you two did kiss and-,"

Destiny gave a angry yell and hurled her towel at Mac. "Siamon is not my boyfriend," she yelled just as Shan entered the training room.

Shan just looked at the two and blinked a few times. _Well...not the strangest thing I've heard while walking into a room. _She waited till Mac left the room before speaking straight to Destiny. "There's something I need to speak to you about."

Destiny looked at Shan. "If this about me asking Kuma,-"

"It isn't but it does concern Kuma," Shan said. "I know he is going to travel with your crew and Nami so I need you to keep an eye on him for me."

"Is there a reason?"

"A serious one," Shan said. "Kuma may start acting strangely but there are warning signs."

Destiny blinked, "Like what kind of warning signs?"

Shan held up three fingers, putting each down as she told the hybrid each of the signs. "1) He seems spacey when you're talking to him. He'll shake his head and ask you to repeat the question, he'll sigh if he does three times in a row. 2) He'll get snappy. More animal like, growl warnings at people he does not like or pisses him off in some small if they get to close. 3) He starts passing, mumbling to himself," the violet haired doctor said. "Destiny, **do not** let him get pass the third warning. Do you understand the seriousness in this matter?"

Destiny nodded, to alarmed to even speak.

"Good." Shan handed her a silvery Den-Den Mushi and a paper with a number. "The moment you see Kuma acting strange, you call me immediately."

"I will."

Satisfied, Shan turned to go.

"Dark Heart!"

Shan paused, looking back at the silver.

"I...uhm, thank you for saving...my life," Destiny said looking rather sheepishly.

Shan gave her a small smile. "Well, just don't over do it," she said. "Or you'll be in trouble with me."

**--**--**

Chopper was checking on Riptide making sure the older hybrid was fine though Skie had already checked on him. The reindeer doctor fuss and fretted over him like he had with Long.

"Uncle Chopper, I'm fine," Riptide protested. "Really I am."

Chopper though was taking no chances. "You struck a solid stone wall, fought till exhausted," he said taking Riptide's pulse. "You still need rest."

Riptide rolled his eyes. He loved his uncle dearly but when Chopper was in doctor mode there was no reasoning with him. He remembered all the times his Uncle Zoro would cause Chopper to freak out over his injures. Suddenly he felt a pang in his heart as he realized how much he missed his uncles and aunt. How long had it really been since Destiny, Long and him seen their family? Riptide felt a lump in his throat as he closed his eyes fighting back the tears.

"Riptide?"

He opened his eyes looking straight into Chopper's worried filled ones and not since he was nine years of age had he cried, but now that dam had been broken. The black hybrid clung to Chopper crying his eyes out as the little doctor comforted him.

**-A day and half later-**

The Saws were getting their ship ready to travel. Some of the crew were busy loading the ship while the others were traveling back and forth from the ship to the nearest city for supplies but they all had one thought on their mind; where had Dark Heart and Chopper go. The two doctors and Oni had mysteriously left only a day ago just after Riptide resumed his command. The captain at the moment was in an arguement with his First Mate.

"No way," Riptide said firmly.

"Why not," Destiny said. "It's not that much of-,"

"Not that much!" Riptide shook his head. "You, Chum Chucker! Your injures are the worse and Dark Heart said, you needed to completely heal."

Destiny snorted as she shot her brother a look. "Who are you calling a Chum Chucker, Needle Nose!"

"Needle Nose! That's it, Des! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Ha! You've yet to do that, Rip!"

Mac was sitting out on the desert sands only a few meters from _Wavecutter_ when the two siblings suddenly spotted a shadow appear behind him.

"Kuma...!"

"...Watch out!"

But it was to late as the shadow's weapon came crashing down...then stopped to lightly tap Mac on the head...which severly annoyed the merc, who slowly turned around. Destiny and Riptide had jumped from their ship wanting to protect their friend and had been joined by their mother along with Van, Blade, Longtooth and Thor. They stopped short when they heard Mac speak to the newcomer.

"Prophet...what are you doing here?"

"Simple you have a horrible of direction...definitely not as bad as Zoro...but bad," replied Meku.

Nami gave a slight laugh at the shot of her friend.

"The real reason now..."

"Shark took your Pose and Heart never brought since Oni teleported her and Chopper here and back."

Mac's eye twitched. "So Root thought it was a good idea to send a blind man to show us the way..."

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Van turned to his crew mates. "Who is this guy?" he asked jerking his head toward the white haired man who was dressed entirely in black with black ear and nose piercings armed with a solid metal staff.

"He's known as Prophet," Riptide explained. "He's okay, Van. He saved my life back Unity Island."

"Can somebody fill me on what you're talking about," the lycan said.

"I'll fill ye in later, Dog Boy," smirked Blade as he headed back to the ship..

"Dog Boy! I'm going to kill you," Van shouted running after the shipwright.

Riptide and the others laughed as they followed them. As Mac and Meku reached the ship, the zoan looked over at his blind friend. "How the hell do you keep cool wearing all black in the desert?"

"Why my friend I've always been cool."

"..."

"..."

"I walked right into that one didn't I..."

"Yes..."

**-At the Dead End Race, on the **_**Goshou Musubi**_**-**

Siamon and his fellow mercenary, Death were in the kitchen with their leader, Root. Shan was filling them in on what had happened. Siamon felt a sense of pride knowing Destiny had won her fight though part of him wanted to give her a lesson she'd never forget. He was feeling pretty good till Shan reached the part of the fighting having ended which Death let out a whoop of joy.

"Okay Si pay up. You lost now hand it over." Death said holding her hand out as Shan and her husband left the kitchen.

Siamon cursed. "If the fighting went on one more day I would have won."

"But it didn't so pay up! You owe me 10,0-"

"Don't remind me." Siamon pulled out his wallet and handed her a huge stack of bills. "There. You happy?"

"Yes and I would be even more happier if someone brought my Mel back with him like he was suppose to."

"Yeah, yeah..." The finless shark man reached for his cup of coffee only to find it gone! He looked around and saw blonde and violet hair dissappearing around the corner. "Damn it, Shen! Give me back my coffee!"

**-Back at Nanohana-**

It was late afternoon when Riptide walked to the large erected tent where Poseidon was recovering from his injures. The megladon fish man was swathed in bandages laying on a makeshift bed and he managed a weak smile as the black hybrid sat down in front of him.

"How you feeling today?" Riptide asked.

"Tired."

The hybrid merely nodded. "Poseidon, there's something I wish to speak to you about."

"Captain, I won't be going with you when it's time to go." The shark man said suddenly.

Riptide looked at the older shark man in surprise. "Poseidon...?"

"I have to face the truth and the truth is...I'm getting old." Poseidon sighed. "I'm not what I use be and it's best if I just stay behind."

"If you do that the marines will arrest you!"

"I know that."

Riptide shook his head, "I can't let you do that. Poseidon, I will not risk you being arrested and-,"

"I can promise you that will not happen."

Riptide and Poseidon looked toward the tent's entrance surprised to see Princess Vivi and a older man with shoulder length curly gray hair and pointed goatee of the same color dressed in royal clothing standing there. The hybrid knew this had to be King Cobra Nefertari and he bowed his head respectively to the older man.

"Forgive us for intruding good captain," Cobra said. "But I believe we can help you."

"How?"

"The World Government will not arrest a member of the royal guard especially if he is my daughter's personal guard."

"Personal guard!" Poseidon was clearly surprised and rattled at the same time.

Even Riptide was surprised but his surprise turned to worry. "Your highness, I'm grateful that you want to protect Poseidon but wouldn't such a act put you in danger with the World Government?"

The old king snorted angrily. "I sent them a letter regarding their actions," he said. "I even demanded the removal of the marines from the country."

Riptide said nothing knowing the seriousness of the matter. The marines' attack was beyond reckless, it was a insult to the king. Many innocent people lost their lives as many others had no homes. "Have you heard from them then about the matter?"

"We've heard nothing yet," Vivi said.

Riptide folded his arms and nodded. It was best they left soon before the World Government tried something else. He looked over his shoulder at Poseidon, "This decision is up to you, old friend."

"I accept the king's offer." Poseidon said. "Riptide, will you have Gaff come to me later so I may tell him myself?"

"I promise."

The megladon nodded suddenly looking tired. "Thank you."

Riptide, Vivi and Cobra left so Poseidon could rest. Outside the tent Cobra turned to the hybrid. "There will be a celebration tonight," he said. "I hope you and your crew will attend."

"I promise you, your highness we will." Riptide said.

**--**--**

"A party?!" The crew was surprised

"Why should we go?" Arlong grumbled before Nami punched him in the arm...hard. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being a jerk, you jerk." Nami glared at him.

"Guys," Riptide said. "We protected this country and saved Princess Vivi. This is their way of thanking us. So we should go."

The crew cheered. Well, not all of them.

"I'm not going." Arlong said.

"Fine," Riptide said. "Then you can help guard the ship with Kuma."

Garth signed which Tarlong translated, "I'll stay as well if that's okay."

"You may. Gaff, Poseidon wanted to see you." Riptide said.

**--**--**

"Poseidon?"

Poseidon opened his good eye and smiled. "I'm glad you came."

The kuda shark hybrid felt sick as he looked at his friend. Poseidon had nearly gotten killed fighting Karnage and it took both Skie and Chopper to tend to his wounds. The old shark saw his uneasy look and tried to comfort Gaff. "It's not as bad as it looks, you know."

"You know you'll have to be careful once we leave."

"Gaff, I'm staying behind," Poseidon said.

"What?!" Gaff looked at him wide eyed. "You can't! You can't abandon me!"

"I'm not abandoning you."

"Yes, you are!" Gaff had tears running down his face. "Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!"

Poseidon sighed. He knew Gaff would be upset but not like this. "Gaff, you need to understand. I'm not young anymore and my injures...will take a long time to heal."

"Then I'll stay with you and when you're-,"

"You will!" Poseidon snapped at him. "You are going with the others!"

"Why? Why should I go?!"

The megladon closed his eye as he took a slow deep breath. He had to make Gaff understand. By the gods, he wished Slashback was here. The young saw shark though reckless at times knew how to handle Gaff, how to get him to listen.

"Gaff, listen to me. Please," he said. "I know you think I'm abandoning you but I'm not. Truly I'm not." The giant shark man gritted his teeth against the pain as he sat up and reached out bringing the crying boy closer to him. "I love you as if you were my own son and that won't ever change." Gaff looked up at Poseidon in surprise. "Like all children there comes the time when even they must leave their parents. So that is what you must do for me."

Gaff said nothing only buried his face against the older shark. In truth he was scared. He never knew his mother since she died during child birth and his father...his father had done everything for him. Gaff knew his father loved him, protected him from the rest of their clan, taught him what he needed to know and how to survive. Yet he never really had the bond that developed between a parent and their child like he had with Poseidon. Poseidon was in a way the father he longed for and now he had to leave him. The hybrid began shaking from fear huddling closer to his "father".

"Gaff...?"

"I'll...do as you asked, Father."

Hearing that one word was enough to make Poseidon cry as he picked Gaff up and held him close. "My son," he whispered.

**--**--**

The celebration was well under way when Riptide and the others minus, Arlong and Garth, arrived. The Saws were amazed how the people of Nanohana were able to celebrate after what had happened to their town. They were even more surprised to see Jag and his marines there as well especially knowing how Cobra felt. Nami spotted Vivi with her father, Koza, Igaram with his wife, Terracotta who was royal family's top chef and Chaka. Long once learning that Terracotta was a cook fell into a deep conversation about various dishes, what spices were and were not good. Children surrounded Destiny and Riptide begging to hear about their fights. Nami and Vivi sat laughing as they caught on old times. Everyone ate and drank to their heart's content. After awhile one the marines decided to sing which quickly caught Destiny's attention and she elbowed her older brother.

"Rip, you can out do that," she whispered.

"No." Riptide said.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to."

Their small exchange reached Cobra's ear and the king turned to the black hybrid. "I take you are a musician?"

"Not really you highness," Riptide said feeling embarrassed.

"He can play a flute and even a pan flute." Destiny said determined to get her brother to do it.

The king had a look of delight on his face before having Igaram look for one and strangely enough the Captain of the Alabasta Guard returned with a pan flute. Riptide sighed knowing he had no choice in the matter but he was going to make Destiny didn't get away with it either.

"If the king wishes it then I will do as asked and my sister will be joining me."

Destiny shot him a look that promise him a world of severe pain later. The two siblings moved to the center of the party and hush fell among everyone. "So you have a song in mind?" the silver asked.

"Do you remember the one I learned back in Cocoyashi for Belle-mere's anniversary?"

"Rip, that's a love song isn't it?"

"Depends on one looks at it, right?"

Destiny nodded hoping she hadn't really forgotten the words. Riptide closed his eyes and slowly the tune filled the air as the words easily came back to the silver.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, whatever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, whatever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

No one had ever heard such a moving song. Nami knew Riptide was talented but she never suspected Destiny to have such a voice for singing and to hear the two together was beyond words. There wasn't a dry eye after hearing that. Slowly the party came to an end and Riptide knowing Gaff hadn't come went to check on the hybrid. He found Gaff and Poseidon sound asleep and he didn't have the heart to awaken Gaff. Destiny joined her brother as did the rest of the crew. No one spoke all of them knowing that Poseidon would not be going with them in the morning. They looked at one another and in silent agreement they decided to sleep there for the night. To spend their finally night in Alabasta at the side of a nakama who would they would leave behind.

**You may call this a sad chapter since Poseidon is no longer part of the crew. The song, "My Heart Will Go On" is the most recognized song by Celine Dion and is more famous with the movie, "Titanic". This song seem fitting for this chapter as sad it is. Read and Review.**


	34. What Race

**What Race**

The sky was just turning pink when Meku entered the crowded tent, his sightlessly eyes scanning the area. The blind man made his way to where Riptide was sleeping, an arm wrapped around Skie's middle. Not to far from him was Destiny and a smirk appeared on Meku's face. _This should be fun._

_Poke_

Riptide growled as he opened an eye and saw who it was. "Leave me alone..."

_Poke Poke_

"Go away..."

_Poke_

"Prophet, leave," Riptide muttered. "I'm trying to sleep..."

"No..."

_Poke_

"I swear to god that if you poke me again, I'll rip your throat out..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Riptide gave a small sigh. _Ah...relax..._

_Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke_

The hybrid angrily kicked out where he thought Meku might have been but instead struck Destiny's lower back. The silver woke up in pain and was thoroughly pissed as she glared at her sleeping older brother.

"Why you..." Destiny growled as she hauled off and punched Riptide right in the face.

Riptide let a yell that woke everyone up and they looked to see Skie comforting their captain who was clenching the right side of his face and a very angry Destiny who was calling him everything under the sun, twice.

**-A few hours later-**

The Saws and their friends left Alabasta, it was a emotional goodbye. But they needed to leave. Gaff was still very emotional and had gone to his room wanting to alone. Everyone else gathered in the kitchen for a late breakfast.

Destiny looked at her mother. "What is the Dead End Race?" She asked remembering the place Siamon said they would meet again.

Nami looked at her daughter in surprise wondering how she learned of the race. "It is a race made for pirates, by pirates and it that takes place on a island called Hannabal." She said. "Once every few years there is a secret race that starts from there to a randomly selected destination. Pirate crews from all over come to compete for big money."

There was a gleam in Arlong's good eye as he looked at Nami. "How much are we talking about?"

"Well...when we entered it, it was 300,000,000 Beli."

Arlong's jaw dropped. "3-300,000,000 BELI?!"

"Rip, can we enter the race?" Destiny asked turning to her brother.

Riptide merely shrugged. "It depends on what the others think."

"I say we enter it!" Arlong said eagerly.

"I think I remember hearing something about that race," Longtooth said. "There is only one rule; anything goes."

"Way to dangerous for you young ones too," Blade added.

"We can handle anything!" Kaiuleale said. "We've handled everything so far."

"We've also lost crew members too!" Chizzara said. "If we enter this race, we may loose more."

Blade, Longtooth and a few others agreed with their navigator.

"Well, I say we should," Destiny said. "What can we loose?"

"Our lives." Chizzara argued.

"Hmmm I didn't know this ship had live chickens on it..." Meku commented to Mac and Nami but loud enough to be heard.

That caught Blade and Longtooth's attention and the two older pirates looked at him. "Are you calling us cowards?" Longtooth growled.

"If the shoe fits..." .

That riled the two sharks up especially when it came to their pride. "Well," Blade snorted. "We'll show ye that we're not cowards! Won't we, Longtooth?"

The mako nodded. "Not only that, but we'll win this race!"

**--**--**

A few days passed since Blade and Longtooth had officially stated that the crew would not only enter but win the race. During that time Destiny asked Mac to be her training partner which didn't bother the zoan user and he had even used both his hybrid and animal form during their training. By the time they were done Destiny was sore and had a couple of bruises as well. It all seemed to be going well till one evening...

"Kuma, how about we just workout this time?" Destiny asked as they left the kitchen.

Nothing.

"Kuma?" She placed a hand on his arm. "Did you..."

"SHUT UP!" He snapped at her suddenly. Mac blinked when he saw Destiny cringed, her eyes wide in alarm and he quickly apologized. "Destiny, I'm sorry."

The silver said nothing as he walked away. _He seemed...phased out and..._She remembered the warning signs Shan had told._ I better call Dark Heart, fast!_

She went to her room where she kept the mushi and nervously called the number Shan had given her and was surprised when it was Siamon who answered.

"What do you want?"

"Si-uh Iron Shark?"

"Yeah what?"

"It's Destiny."

"...how did you get this number?"Siamon asked in curiosity.

Destiny was insulted! Her temper flared as she snapped back Siamon, "What?! Am I not good enough to talk to!"

"Wha-...no no no no...Ah screw it! I'm not getting into a arguement like this...Why did you call girl?"

Though she was still fuming she decided to get to the point. "Dark Heart told me to call this number if I noticed Kuma acting a certain way..."

Destiny heard him snort. "Ah yeah...that. Here's what we're going to... ARH! Son of a bitch, Death!"

Hearing the pain in Siamon's voice caused Destiny's immediate concern. "Are you alright?"

There was a long pause on the other end when Siamon came back on. "Yeah yeah woman I'm fin-damn it, Death my arm isn't suppose to bend that way...can you hand the mushi to Yogi his wife wants to talk to him."

Destiny paused. "...Yogi? Who...Oh Kuma," she said.

She knew right where he might be and she headed for the training room where Mac was just sitting back against the padded side of the wall. "Um... hey Kuma," Destiny said approaching him careful. "Someone named Death is calling you."

Mac took the plantinum mushi and Destiny still needing to blow some steam went to the punching bag and took her anger out on it. She caught some of Mac's conversation though.

"Yeah Elsa?...I'm fine we'll be there in a few days. Yeah...okay when I show them the entrance I'll meet everyone there...Oh really? Endo managed to get that roomy hidden spot...well where is he now...everyone knows Endo and Axe start to argue after a few moments together without anyone to referee them...Shan and Shen went to get him, good...Elsa I'm fine don't worry about me...Okay please hand the mic to Iron Face I need to tell him something..."

"You know it's Iron Shark you stuffed animal..."

"Yeah yeah. Siamon, I just need to tell you something..."

"What..."

"Your girlfriend misses you! BYE!"

"Why you-"

Destiny let out a frustrated yell before tackling the big man and that was only because he let her do it.

**--**--**

Tarlong and Chizzara were in their room. The blond haired ex-marine was laying on her stomach reading a week old newspaper. Tarlong was looking at himself in the mirror. "Chizzara, you think I should change my look?"

Chizzara was surprised and looked up at her love. "What brought this on, Tarl?"

The shark man rubbed the back of his head. "I've kinda of wanted to change my appearance."

Chizzara sat up as a smile slowly spread on her face. "Are you asking for my help?"

"Why do I have a feeling you have something in mind?"

The navigator gave a small laugh before getting up and pulling him to the bathroom. "Oh, you'll like though."

**-That evening-**

Everyone came for dinner and Arlong just happened to look up when Tarlong entered with Chizzara. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

The crew looked up and were surprised when they saw older Swordblade. Tarlong had cut his hair short and his beard was now a neatly trimmed goatee. Chizzara beamed. "He looks a lot better, doesn't he?"

"I'll say," Skie said. "What brought this on?"

"I felt like a needed a change." Tarlong answered.

"That's not a bad idea," Riptide said. "We should do that."

"All of us?" Gaff asked.

"Only those of us who want to." Riptide ran his hand threw his hair which was becoming shaggier and longer.

"I'm up for some new clothes." Longtooth said as he glanced at his ragged looking hooded vest.

The crew began talking among themselves eagerly till Gaff ruined it. "How are we do all this? We're almost broke and as pirates, we suck!"

Neeta smacked him alongside the head. "You are such a jerk!" She said. "How can you ruin everyone's mood?"

"Cause it's the truth!" Gaff snapped back before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Thor shook his head. "He just can't get over Poseidon leaving the crew."

"Someone should talk to him," Kaiuleale said.

Destiny took notice to Riptide as he sat rubbing his chin. "Rip," she said. "You aren't thinking of Uncle Franky, are you?"

"If I am...?"

The silver sweat-dropped. "You aren't serious? Rip, Uncle Franky might not be a good choice. Uncle Brook-,"

"Des, Uncle Brook is living skeleton with a perverted habit of asking beautiful and gorgeous women if he can see their panties."

"Ye must be joking, right?" Blade whispered to Long.

"Nope," Long said. "He does that and we even saw him do it too."

"He also has the worse manners I've ever seen," Nami added.

Long tried not to snicker since Brook was famous for excusing himself just before he farts or belches. He for some reason always found it funny and he never really knew why. The copper saw his mother giving him a warning glance and he managed to compose himself. "What about Aunt Robin?" He suggested.

"Aunt Robin," His brother looked at him. "Are you suggesting that she been the one to talk to Gaff?"

"Do you know anyone else who would be better," The cook said. "We know what she has been through. She told us, remember?"

Destiny nodded slowly. "Long is right, Rip. I think we should ask Aunt Robin."

Riptide was silent for a moment before he too agreed. "Yes, when we get to the race we'll ask her." He then looked his mother and their traveling companions. "I think it's best that we learn what we'll be facing and what we need to do to prepare ourselves."

"Especially our ship." Blade said. "I'm not going to have her wrecked by a bunch of cut throats."

Mac nodded in understanding. Being a shipwright, he understood the old saw shark's concern since _Wavecutter _was his responsibility. The Death Root's shipbuilder rose from his seat. "How about we go and do a nice inspection?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Blade said. "Ye better come to, Dog Boy."

"Quit calling me that, Metal Nose," Van said as he followed the two shipwrights.

"They remind me of Uncle Zoro and Uncle Sanji," Destiny said.

Everyone laughed.

**-Later on in the evening-**

Mac was relaxing at the front of _Wavecutter_, Destiny and Riptide were discussing things they needed to do for the crew and things the crew needed to do. Mac laughed suddenly out the blue making the two look at him strangely.

"What's so funny?"

He waved his hands at them. "You two, even if it's unintentionally," Mac said. "Met three of the four Leaders of Death Root."

The siblings were confused, they both could only remember meeting three so they didn't actually didn't see what was so funny. "Yeah...so you're one of the Death Root leaders?" Riptide asked.

Mac started cracking up again. "Nope! You see kids there are ten of us...without counting the kid, the old man or the animals..." They were still confused. "...and we in Death Root treat each other evenly on the most part, but we all have jobs, add how the marines rated us ten I'll say I would be in the bottom three."

Destiny and Riptide's eyes grew wide, they both fought the large zoan and if he was one of the bottom three...then another thought struck them. "We only met three of you guys, Iron Shark, Dark Heart and...you..." said Destiny.

"Well you got two of them kid. Ol' Iron Mask has been and always will be the second in command of the DR and Dark Heart over the years has become somewhat of a co-leader when our actual leader is either...out of it or otherwise, either she or Iron Shark will take command depending on the saturation or job we are doing."

While Mac talked the two leaders of the Saw Pirates sat and listened, it wasn't everyday someone explained the inner workings of a legendary group. "But if you're not and they are then when did we ever meet another Death Root member..." questioned Riptide.

Mac thought for a second. "Knowing them they probably didn't introduce themselves properly...Ah I got it!" He removed his shirt and turned around, showing his Death Root tattoo to the two, which was rather small on him located on his right shoulder.

"I've seen that before..."

"Yeah each Death Root has this tattoo somewhere on them, if you remember correctly Iron Shark's was on his arm, mine is here...I have no clue where anyone else has theirs...other than my wife."

"Yeah I remember seeing that on S...Iron Shark." Destiny said, nervously shifting her gaze to Riptide, glad he didn't notice her near slip. "But something about that design is just....it's on the tip on my tongue..."

"Mine too..."

"I'll give ya kids a hint...even thou this leader's tattoo isn't visible, his friend and traveling companion...also one of the Death Root ten..should have been wearing a coat with this symbol on it..."

It then just clicked. "Mars the Mime and Prophet from back in the East Blue!"

Mac laughed, they said that perfectly in sync with each other...guess they really do have the twin...triplet telepathy. "Yeah, they're part of our group. Prophet would also be the final DR leader you guys met. Unlike Shark and Heart, he's never actually lead the entire DR, but he became one of our leaders because he was 'technically' the smartest person, he's book smart and can probably kill you over a million different ways....but he isn't a...people person. You see our leader, Root to put very, very, very lightly, is quirky...he once told us to cut down a field of trees because they were staring at him the wrong way-"

Destiny interrupted, "But...trees don't-"

"I know... He seemed to realize this after we were finished...we then buried them and had a small funeral service. Add Root's charisma and way of thinking to Shark, Heart and Prophet who are all specialized and masters in a certain field. Shark is a military expert, Heart in poisons and the human mind and body and Prophet who some would say was a genius, a very strong history buff and assassination expert put the four together and you got a deadly in sync unit."

The two only had one word to say. "Whoa."

**-At the race-**

Monkey D. Luffy watched the pirates as they began to arrive for the race and they all acknowledged him with great respect and awe. Who would have thought the Pirate King himself would be taking part in the race.

Zoro walked up from behind Luffy and whispered to him. "Nami called-,"

"Nami called?" Luffy pouted. "Why didn't she call me..."

Zoro smacked him in the back of the head. "Because you don't have a mushi...I was saying, she called the kids' crew are only two hours away."

"Really?"

"Really."

The Pirate King chuckled, his signature grin spreading across his face. "Well then...let the fun begin."

**What will happen when the Saw crew arrives at the race? Who else will they meet? Get ready for some interesting surprises. Don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
